ENEMIGOS Y AMANTES
by Tanya Cullen Pattwart
Summary: El lema de Shaoran Li era ojo por ojo, diente por diente; por eso cuando un rival se atrevió a manchar su reputación, Shaoran decidió vengarse utilizando a la hija de su enemigo; Sakura Kinomoto. su plan era contratarla,seducirla y abandonarla.
1. COMIENZO DE UNA VENGANZA

_**El lema de Shaoran Li era ojo por ojo, diente por diente; por eso cuando un rival se atrevió a manchar su reputación, Shaoran decidió vengarse utilizando a la hija de su enemigo; Sakura Kinomoto. Su plan era contratarla, seducirla y abandonarla. Pero Sakura no era tan fácil de manipular. Shaoran no tardó en descubrir que su nueva empleada no se parecía en nada a ninguna otra mujer que él hubiera conocido y tuvo miedo de que la venganza no sólo destruyera a su enemigo... sino también a sí mismo…**_

_**Capitulo inicio; en comienzo de una venganza…**_

El senador Sato está en la línea dos, Yamato Tao sigue esperando en la línea tres y Fujitaka Kinomoto en la cuatro.

Shaoran Li se echó hacía atrás del sillón. Su ayudante ejecutiva, May-Tsu, estaba en la puerta del moderno despacho con un gesto impaciente en su rostro de abuelita. Llevaba ocho años con él y era algo así como un gurú en su trabajo. Especialmente disfrutaba de los momentos como aquél, cuando estaba a punto de cargarse a alguien. Lo creía un hombre despiadado y en más de una ocasión se había referido a él como _**"un demonio de pelo y ojos chocolate"**_ que exigía lo mejor de sí mismos a cada uno de sus treinta y cinco empleados.

Shaoran sonrió. May-Tsu tenía razón.

Lo único que olvidaba mencionar era que si alguno de esos empleados no cumplía con las expectativas, si no daba el cien por cien para conseguir que SHL Corp. Se convirtiera en la firma de inversiones más importante no sólo de Japón sino de todo medio oriente, era despedido de inmediato.

_**XD: **__**un hombre muy despiadado y frió… ¿No creen?**_

Tras los cristales de sus gafas, los ojos de May-Tsu brillaban como los de una niña esperando el postre.

-El señor Kinomoto dice que lo ha llamado usted.

Shaoran miró su agenda electrónica.

-Dile al congresista y a Tao que los llamaré más tarde.

-Muy bien.

-Y cierra la puerta antes de irte. Hoy no es día de colegio.

-Por supuesto, señor Li-May salió del despacho sin disimular su disgusto.

Shaoran levantó el auricular y pulsó el botón del altavoz.

-Dime, Fujitaka.

-Llevo una hora esperando. ¿Se puede saber que querías?

Shaoran, satisfecho al notar cierto temblor en la voz de su rival, giró el sillón hacia la ventana para admirar el paisaje del jardín con el que contaba el edificio.

-No voy a perder mi tiempo preguntando porque has hecho lo que has hecho.

-¿Perdona?

-Ni voy a obligarte a admitirlo-siguió Shaoran-. Que alguien intente arruinar la reputación de una empresa de la competencia es algo habitual. Es habitual… en los viejos. Se cansan, dejan de progresar y el cliente se aburre.

Shaoran casi podía ver el rostro de Fujitaka rojo de rabia.

-No sabes lo que estas diciendo, Li.

-No lo pueden evitar. Ven a los jóvenes con la cabeza más fría, con más conocimientos y empiezan a preocuparse de que los tomen en serio. Cuando se dan cuenta de que es sólo cuestión de tiempo tener que cerrar el negocio, se mueren de miedo-. Shaoran se inclinó hacia delante-. Te has asustado, Fujitaka.

-Eso es absurdo. Estás diciendo tonterías.

Shaoran Li continuó como si no lo hubiera oído:

-Un hombre de negocios respetable reconocería sus limitaciones y se retiraría… para jugar al golf por las mañanas y echarse la siesta por las tardes.

-¿Un hombre de negocios respetable, Li?-Fujitaka rió amargamente-. Un hombre de negocios respetable no les daría trato preferente ni información confidencial a ciertos clientes privilegiados. Un hombre de negocios respetable no daría esa información basándose en las piernas o los pechos de un cliente.

Era la acusación de un hombre desesperado, basura, pero los rumores se extendían como la peste.

-Estoy a punto de demandarte, Kinomoto.

-Esa mente tuya tan rápida no permitirá que mis comentarios salgan a la luz en un tribunal. Sería un proceso largo, agotador. Y tu reputación se resentiría aún más.

Shaoran tardó unos segundos en responder. Lo había invadido una extraña calma, como el cielo ennegreciéndose antes de una tormenta.

-Eso es verdad. Quizá los recursos legales no serían lo mejor para lidiar contigo.

-Eres un hombre listo. Pero es tarde y tengo…

-No, supongo que lo mejor será buscar otra manera de hacerte pagar por lo que has hecho-Shaoran se levantó de su sillón.

-Son más de las ocho, Li-dijo Fujitaka-. Tengo planes para cenar.

-Sí, claro, ve a casa a cenar con tu familia- Shaoran abrió la puerta del despacho y le hizo un gesto a May-Tsu que ella conocía bien-. Quizás con tu hijo o con esa hija tuya… ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Sarah? ¿Satura?

Fujitaka no contestó.

-Ah, no, espera- Shaoran levantó una ceja mientras May giraba la pantalla del ordenador hacía él-. Sakura. Precioso nombre. Precioso nombre para una chica preciosa, me han dicho. Tu hija tiene fama de ser una buena chica. Encantadora, educada, dulce, quiere a su papá y su hermano además de que nunca ha provocado un escándalo. Sería interesante averiguar lo fácil o lo difícil que sería cambiar eso.

May levantó la mirada, su expresión una mezcla de respeto, curiosidad y horror.

-No te acerques a mi hija, Li-el una vez orgulloso Fujitaka Kinomoto sonaba como un cachorro asustado.

-Yo no soy un hombre religioso, Fujitaka, pero creo que la frase _**ojo por ojo, diente por diente**_ es la más apropiada en este momento. Puede que yo sea un tipo arrogante y egoísta, pero no soy un estafador. Me entrego a mis clientes al cien por cien, sean hombres o mujeres. Y tú has ido demasiado lejos.

Después de eso. Shaoran cortó la comunicación y se acercó a la ventana. El cielo gris cubierto de nubarrones hacía juego con su humor.

-Es la propietaria de Compromisos y su hermano de una constructora- lo informó May. Él no se movió

-¿De qué me suena ese nombre?

-Tokio Magazines publicó un artículo sobre la empresa el mes pasado. Tres mujeres, una chef, una decoradora, y una organizadora de eventos, las tres con una cabeza estupenda se han unido para levantar…

-Una empresa par hombres que necesitan la ayuda y la experiencia de una esposa-terminó Shaoran la frase por ella-. Pero no la tienen.

-Eso es.

Shaoran Li se volvió, sonriendo a su ayudante.

-Perfecto. Pide una cita con Sakura Kinomoto para esta semana. Tengo la impresión de que voy a necesitar de sus servicios.

-¿Ha leído el artículo, señor Li?

-No me acuerdo bien… pero probablemente le eché un vistazo.

-Son tres profesionales respetadas en la comunidad. Y no quieren saber nada de confraternizar con los clientes.

Shaoran sonrió para sí mismo.

-Consígueme esa cita para mañana por la mañana. A primera hora.

Apretando los labios, su asistente asintió con la cabeza.

Shaoran volvió a su escritorio y revisó la carpeta de clientes que habían roto relaciones con su empresa desde que aparecieron las mentiras de Fujitaka Kinomoto dos días antes. A saber si volverían a requerir sus servicios o si sus relaciones estaban muertas para siempre…

Habría querido estrangular a aquel canalla, pero la violencia no era lo suyo. No, tendría que ser ojo por ojo y diente por diente. Fujitaka le había robado clientes y él le robaría a su hija.

Respetada o no, la niña de Fujitaka Kinomoto iba a pagar por las pérdidas económicas de SHL y por la estupidez de su padre.

**********************

***************

Sakura cerró los ojos, inhalando profundamente.

-Soy un genio…

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos vas a hacer esperar, Sak?- le preguntó Meilling, llevándose una mano al estómago-. Esta mañana me he saltado el desayuno.

Sentada a la mesa, Tomoyo Daidouji miró el estómago plano de la morocha con el ceño fruncido.

-Suena como si un tren estuviera descarrilando ahí dentro. Muy femenino.

-Por favor, que estoy muerta de hambre-rió Meilling señalando el enorme diamante amarillo que su amiga llevaba en el dedo-. No todas tenemos un hombre que nos traiga huevos revueltos con beicon a la oficina.

Sonriendo, Tomoyo se tocó el abultado abdomen, sus ojos azules brillando de felicidad.

-Eriol está muy preocupado por dar de comer a su hijo. Si no como algo cada dos horas se pone de los nervios.

-Por favor… que pegajoso.

-Vamos amiga. Algún día cambiarás de opinión. Te lo garantizo.

-Lo dudo. A mi me gusta estar sola.

-Pues entonces habrá que obligarte a salir más-los ojos de Tomoyo se iluminaron-. A lo mejor conoces a alguien durante mi fiesta de compromiso. Eriol tiene algunos amigos muy guapos.

-No, gracias.

-A lo mejor conoces al hombre de tu vida.

Meilling sacudió la cabeza.

-No creo que exista el hombre de mi vida. Pero un camión lleno de tipos que no son para nada los hombres de mi vida… eso no estaría mal.

Tomoyo se sirvió un vaso de leche.

-Con veinticinco años no deberías ser tan cínica. ¿Con cuantos has estado ya?

-Con los suficientes como para saber que no existe el hombre de mi vida-contestó Meilling, antes de volverse a Sakura-. Tú y yo tenemos suerte de haber escapado por el momento. ¿Verdad Sakura?

-Sí mucha suerte-asintió ella, mientras tomaba una galleta de chocolate recién sacada del horno. Sakura no quería pensar en la envidia que había sentido aquella mañana al ver la ternura en los ojos de Eriol cuando se despidió de su mujer. Parecía tan feliz, tan enamorado, tan contento porque iba a tener un hijo…

Estaba encantada por su amiga, pero se preguntaba si algún día podría ella encontrar esa clase de felicidad. En el fondo de su corazón quería un hombre…alguien a quien amar, con quien formar una familia. Pero tenía la impresión de que ella no iba a ser tan afortunada.

_**XD: El destino pone a cada quien en su lugar…**_

Aunque ya era una mujer adulta, en muchos sentidos seguía siendo la depresiva adolescente de dieciséis años que, tras perder a su madre debido a un cáncer y en consecuencia también a su único hermano, no podía hacer que su padre le prestase atención y escapaba del dolor de la forma más absurda posible: fiestas, chicos y sexo.

La vergüenza de lo que había hecho, y con cuántos chicos lo había hecho, no había dejado de seguirla los últimos diez años, pero en ese tiempo se había hecho extraordinariamente dura. Y también juiciosa. En aquel momento su reputación era pura como la nieve. Era una mujer de negocios que mantenía bien escondidos los secretos del pasado.

-Muy bien-dijo por fin, tomando dos galletas de chocolate-. Así tendrán la boca ocupada.

-Creo que acaba de decirnos que nos callemos-sonrió Meilling.

Tomoyo tomó su galleta, suspirando.

-Pero nos lo ha dicho de una forma muy agradable.

-Cierto-asintió la morocha-. Y por otra de éstas no sólo dejaré de hablar. Si me lo pide hasta hago el pino.

-Antes de hacerlo-oyeron entonces una voz masculina- debe saber que hay público.

Tomoyo y Meilling se volvieron y Sakura levantó la cabeza. En el quicio de la puerta, con una expresión entre cínica y divertida, había un hombre con los ojos y el pelo de color chocolate. Era alto, de hombros anchos e iba impecablemente vestido con un traje gris y un abrigo negro de lana. Sakura se encontró apretando los puños porque, de repente, había sentido el irresistible deseo de agarrarlo por la solapa del abrigo y besarlo hasta que se quedara sin aliento.

_**XD. ¡Jajá no es la única por aquí cierto!**_

Esa sensación era tan rara en ella que la asustó. En los últimos diez años, desde su auto impuesto exilio sexual, su cuerpo raramente la había traicionado. Si, había habido alguna que otra noche con una novela romántica en la cama, pero además de eso, _**nada de nada**_…

Pero, mirando a aquel hombre, su cerebro le gritaba: ¡CUIDADO!

-¿Shaoran Li?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

-Creo que llegó temprano.

-Sólo unos minutos-le aseguró ella-. Entre, por favor.

Shaoran Li entró en la cocina-despacho, caminando como un modelo en una pasarela de Milán.

-Encantada de conocerlo, señor Li-sonrió Tomoyo, estrechando su mano-. Estábamos tomando el aperitivo de media mañana.

-Ya veo.

-El chocolate es fundamental en esta empresa.

-Me preguntaba que era eso que olía tan bien mientras subía en el ascensor.

Meilling puso una mano sobre el hombro de Sakura.

-Es nuestra chef. Sakura hace magia y nosotras la disfrutamos tanto como los clientes.

-¿Es así?-sonrió Shaoran Li.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-No soy partidaria de la falsa modestia, de modo que sí, yo diría que soy una cocinera estupenda.

Sakura sintió un escalofrió por la espalda al ver un brillo burlón en los ojos de Li.

-Bueno, Meilling y yo lo dejamos en sus más que capaces manos-sonrió Tomoyo, levantándose-. Bienvenido a Compromisos, señor Li.

-Gracias.

Mientras Meilling le robaba otra galleta antes de salir, Shaoran se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó en el respaldo de la silla.

-Por favor, siéntese. ¿Quiere una? Las he hecho yo.

-¿tengo que hacer el pino?

-Sólo si toma más de una-contestó ella.

-Muy bien, ya veremos.

Sakura cruzó primorosamente las piernas. No sabía exactamente qué hacía aquel hombre allí, pero tenía la intuición de que iba a causar problemas, todo tipo de problemas.

-Su asistente no me contó lo que quería cuando me pidió la cita. Así que dígame.

-Necesito que convierta mi casa en un sitio acogedor, hogareño.

-¿Ahora no lo es?

-No es… mucho espacio vacío.

-Muy bien.

-Unos clientes van a alojarse en mi casa durante un par de días y quiero que me vean como un hombre familiar en lugar de…

-¿Sí?

-Alguien que no tiene ni idea de lo que significa ser un hombre familiar.

-Entiendo-murmuró Sakura. Y lo entendía. No era la primera vez que trabajaba para un play boy millonario.

_**XD: Huy le dijo mujeriego…**_

-Creo que lo mejor sería que viera usted mi casa. Ella asintió con la cabeza, mirando la galleta que no había tocado.

-De acuerdo. Pero debe saber que lo mío es la cocina.

-Me habían dicho que llevaban la empresa entre las tres.

-Y así es, pero si lo que está buscando es un cambio de decoración, lo mejor sería que lo atendiera Meilling. Ella es nuestra decoradora y…

-No- la interrumpió Shaoran.

-¿No?

-Quiero que lo haga usted.

-Ya veo-murmuró Sakura-. pero verá… hay un problema.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Su relación con mi padre.

Shaoran apretó los labios. No había esperado eso.

-No tengo relación con su padre.

-¿Ah no? pue3s me ha llamado esta mañana para decirme que podría usted pasar por aquí.

-¿No me diga?

-Sí le digo.

Shaoran la estudió un momento.

-Tiene usted fama de ser una chica encantadora, ¿Lo sabía?

-¿está intentando decir que no lo soy?

_**XD: Golpe bajo al elemento sorpresa.**_

Él sonrió.

-Creo que voy a comerme esta galleta.

Pues ya era hora, pensó ella. Tenía unas manos grandes, fuertes, masculinas… y sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago al preguntarse qué haría con esas manos para haberse ganado tal reputación de mujeriego.

Su padre le había advertido que tuviese cuidado con Shaoran Li. Pero en lugar de tener cuidado se sentía curiosa como una niña de dos años con un enchufe.

-¿Le gusta?

-Mucho.

-Me alegro-dijo Sakura-. y ahora, señor Li, ¿Por qué no me dice para qué ha venido aquí?

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Si había algo que Shaoran Li pudiera detectar a un kilómetro era un adversario que merecía la pena. Aquella chica podía medir un poco menos que él y tener dos hermosos ojos esmeralda, pero Sakura Kinomoto iba a ser una buena oponente.

No había imaginado que fuera ser así. Pero nada le gustaba más que un reto. Al ver como esos hermosos ojos se oscurecían supo que esperaría todo el día su respuesta si hacía falta.

-Debido a circunstancias que no he podido controlar-empezó a decir-. Mi empresa ha perdido a tres de sus mejores clientes. Espero que esto cambie en un par de meses, cuando se den cuenta de que nadie en esta ciudad puede ayudarlos a ganar dinero como yo. Pero, mientras tanto, necesito su ayuda para conseguir a un par de clientes nuevos.

-¿Necesita ayuda para reorganizar su negocio… o para limpiar su reputación?

-Veo que su padre ha hecho algo más que advertirle sobre mí-sonrió Shaoran. Ella ni lo confirmó ni lo negó, de modo que decidió seguir-. Mi negocio no está en peligro, pero sí, se ha cuestionado mi reputación y tengo que hacer algo para solucionarlo.

-Ya veo. Y por eso quiere que esos clientes potenciales se alojen en su casa y no en un hotel.

-Estas personas aprecian un hogar, una familia… todo eso.

-Pero usted no.

-No.

Sakura se levantó y tomó el plato de Shaoran Li tenía delante. El plato con media galleta.

-Quiero hacerle una pregunta-le dijo, acercándose al cubo de la basura.

Era un poco más baja que él mismo, pero con sinuosas curvas. Y cuando caminaba era la seducción en persona. Sakura Kinomoto se volvió para mirarlo, con los brazos cruzados, y Shaoran tuvo que tragar en seco.

-Dígame.

-Usted cree que mi padre es el responsable de que haya perdido esos clientes ¿Verdad?

-Han sido las mentiras que su padre ha ido contando por ahí lo que ha provocado que perdiera a esos clientes.

-Y si cree eso, ¿Por qué querría trabajar con su hija? A menos que…

-¿A menos que qué?

Sakura dio un par de pasos hacia delante y se detuvo a medio metro de la silla. Si alargaba la mano para tomarla por la cintura y sentarla en sus rodillas ¿Qué haría? Se preguntó Shaoran.

_**XD. Jaja simple: bofetada en ese lindo rostro de bebe.**_

-A menos que quiera vengarse de él-contestó Sakura Kinomoto, con la misma tranquilidad que si estuviera leyendo la lista del super.

-¿Eso es lo que le ha dicho su padre?

-Sí, aunque no tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Y cómo podría usarla a usted para vengarme de su padre?

-No lo sé-respondió Sakura, sentándose frente a él.

-Pero su padre tiene otras ideas…

-Está preocupado por sus…-la joven sonrió- encantos personales. En fin, es usted un hombre muy atractivo. Pero yo le aseguré que no tenía de qué preocuparse.

_**XD. Huy pedrada directa a su orgullo masculino.**_

-¿Ah sí'

Ella sintió, tan tranquila.

-Le he dicho que no estaría interesada.

Shaoran levantó una ceja.

-¿No?

-No quiero insultarlo-rió Sakura-pero la verdad es que a mí nunca me gustaría un hombre como usted.

_**XD: Cae más rápido un hablador que un cojo…**_

-¿Por qué tiene la impresión de que me siento insultado?

-Pues…

-¿Y qué clase de hombre cree que soy?

-Uno que piensa que puede tener todo lo que quiere y a todas las mujeres que quiere.

Shaoran no era engreído, era un hombre de palabras y de hechos, y aquella cica empezaba a enfadarlo.

-Yo trabajo mucho para conseguir lo que quiero, señorita Kinomoto, pero la gente que se acerca a mí lo hace por voluntad propia, se lo aseguro.

-Es usted así de irresistible.

Él se echó hacia atrás en la silla.

.¿Todos los clientes de Compromisos tienen que pasar por este interrogatorio?

-No es usted un cliente, señor Li.

-Sakura- Meilling asomó la cabeza en la cocina, con expresión seria-. ¿Puedo verte un momento?

-Sí, claro. Vuelvo enseguida, señor Li.

-Ojala pudiera decir que estoy deseándolo-contestó él.

-Sino puede esperar…

-Sí, claro que puedo-sonrió Shaoran, sacando su móvil del bolsillo-. Mientras espero haré un par de llamadas.

Aunque le dieron ganas de quitarle el móvil y aplastarlo con el tacón, Sakura asintió con una sonrisa. Una vez en el pasillo, con la puerta cerrada, se volvió hacia sus socias.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?-le espetó Meilling.

-Hablando con un posible cliente.

-Insultando a un posible cliente, querrás decir.

-Tú no entiendes la situación…

La siempre mediadora Tomoyo intervino para calmar los ánimos.

-Sea cual sea la situación, Sak, te hemos oído desde nuestra oficina que estabas atacándolo. ¿Nos puedes contar qué pasa?

Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro.

-No es un cliente normal. Bueno, la verdad es que no sé si va a ser un cliente en absoluto.

-Después de lo que hemos oído, no me extraña-murmuró Meilling.

-Shaoran Li cree que mi padre le ha ido contando a todo mundo que le da trato preferente y consejos a sus clientas más guapas… para robarle clientes.

-¿Tú padre ha hecho eso?-exclamó Meilling.

-No lo creo. Mi padre siempre ha sido una persona muy seria. Pero la cuestión es que Shaoran Li lo cree. Cree que mi padre es el responsable de que haya perdido clientes y ahora quiere contratarme para vengarse.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Tomoyo, perpleja.

-Aún no lo sé, pero pienso enterarme.

-Esto no me gusta nada-dijo Meilling.

-¿Quiere algo que nosotras podamos hacer?

-Quiere que convirtamos su casa en un sitio hogareño y agradable para impresionar a unos clientes.

Tomoyo puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Si tú no quieres hacerlo, Meilling y yo podemos…

-No imposible, Para empezar, quiere trabajar conmigo y, además, no pienso salir corriendo como un conejillo asustado. Soy una profesional y haré el trabajo sin involucrarme personalmente para nada.

-Eso me suena-dijo Tomoyo, llevándose una mano al abdomen.

-Sino acepto el encargo, seguro que va contando por ahí que Compromisos no es una empresa seria. Y eso sería fatal para nosotras.

Tomoyo y Meillling asintieron con la cabeza.

-Pero ten cuidado ¿eh?-le advirtió Tomoyo.

-Siempre lo tengo-. Sakura volvió a la cocina y cerró la puerta, sin dejar de sonreir. Shaoran estaba guardando el móvil en el bolsillo cuando se sentó frente a él con un contrato en la mano.

-Disculpe.

-¿Por dejarme solo o por los insultos?

-Mire, voy a aceptar este cargo porque soy una profesional y tengo unas socias que cuentan conmigo. Aunque debo de confesarle que siento cierta curiosidad. Pero sepa una cosa, señor Li: póngame una mano encima y es usted hombre muerto, ¿Lo entiende?

_**XD: Sobre advertencia no hay engaño…**_

Shaoran la miró, divertido.

-Ya que un hombre como yo _**no le interesaría nunca…**_, supongo que no hay motivo de preocupación.

-límites y reglas… es lo mejor para todo.

-Muy bien, lo entiendo. Y ahora ¿Podemos firmar el contrato?

Sakura se lo puso delante.

-¿Cuándo quiere que empiece?

-Los Hiragizawa llegan este fin de semana.

-¿La familia de los diamantes?-exclamó ella, sorprendida. Según su padre, los Hiragizawa eran unos clientes muy difíciles de conseguir. Shaoran Li tenía talento, debía admitirlo.

-Aún no tienen hijos, pero son muy familiares…… necesito que me vean como una persona segura, un hombre que entiende sus necesidades y deseos para el futuro.

-Estupendo.

-Y quiero que usted se aloje en casa, con nosotros.

_**XD: ¡¡Qué que!! Hay este ya se volvió loco.**_

Sakura lo miró, esperando que su tono fuera tan frío como sus ojos:

-No.

-En una habitación en ele piso de arriba, al lado de los Hiragizawa.

-¿Y donde estaría usted?

-Yo duermo en el piso de abajo.

Ella se levantó impaciente.

-No, lo siento.

Pero Shaoran Li siguió como si no la hubiera oído.

-Quiero que usted esté con nosotros del desayuno a la cena.

-Llegaré por la mañana y me iré por la noche.

-Como usted quiera-murmuró él, estudiándola-. Discutiremos los detalles más tarde. Pero ahora hablemos de algo importante: este contrato que estoy a punto de firmar garantiza confidencialidad. ¿No es cierto?

-Sí. Claro.

-No puede revelar nada sobre mi negocio o sobre con quién hago negocios.

-Por supuesto-contestó Sakura. ella era leal a su padre, pero su lealtad al negocio y a sus socias era lo primero-. ¿Tiene usted un menú en mente o quiere que lo organice yo'

-Me gustaría que lo organizara todo.

Después de firmar el contrato y entregarle un sustancioso cheque, Shaoran se levantó. Aunque le sacaba unos cuantos centímetros de estatura, le llegó el aroma de su aftershave… y le molestó que un pequeño detalle como ese la turbara tanto.

-Me gustaría que viniese a mi casa mañana para ver con qué tiene que trabajar.

Sakura se apartó un poco.

-¿Le parece bien a las diez?

-¿Tiene mi dirección?

-La ha anotado usted en el contrato-contestó ella-. Y su número de teléfono también.

-Muy lista.

Shaoran le ofreció su mano y, por un momento, Sakura sintió el deseo de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo. Pero eso sería ridículo, de modo que la estrechó.

No hubo fuegos artificiales. En lugar de eso, ocurrió algo que le preocupó mucho más: de repente, sintió un abrumador deseo de ponerse a llorar. Era como si después de llevar diez años en una isla desierta un barco apareciera a unos kilómetros de la playa; un barco al que, sabía su corazón, no sería capaza de llegar.

Fue ella la primera en apartar la mano.

_**XD: Divertidas mis analogías ¿verdad?**_

-Hasta mañana entonces-se despidió Shaoran Li.

Sakura lo vio salir de la cocina y alejarse por el pasillo, el abrigo negro moviéndose tras él como una capa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no conocía a un hombre que la afectara de tal modo y era mala su suerte que fuera precisamente un enemigo de su padre. Afortunadamente, ella se había convertido en una experta en negarse a sí misma cualquier capricho.

_**XD: Eso lo veremos….**_

_**CONTINUARA……..**_

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

_**¡¡¡¡ HOLA QUE TAL COMO LES VA!!!! Hay yo muy feliz de haber vuelto con todos ustedes agradeciendo la preferencia de su compañía y sus palabras que en verdad aprecio y bueno pasando a los fic ahora les digo que este es mi nuevo proyecto además de nuevas y muy buenas ideas que podrán encontrar en mi perfil y si lo se: SE QUE ME HE TARDADO UNA ETERNIDAD EN PUBLICAR!!! Jajajajajaja lo se y lo lamento pero es que de ahora en adelante podré publicar cada semana y media debido a que los capítulos soy ya algo más largos que la vez pasada y tengo que hacer varias cosas aparte además de que VOY A SEGUIR CON LA ACTUALIZACION DE ENCADENANDO TU CORAZÓN PARA QUE LO SIGAN TAMBIEN OK. Y lo remarco porque muchas personas solo se enfocaron en unidos y dejaron relegados a mis demás historias tal es el caso que…. Bueno véanlo en mi perfil!!!**_

_**Ahora espero que me sigan en esta historia y en las demás que pienso sacar poco a poco. Les mando un gran beso y muchos abrazos a todos mis amigos latinos y europeos. Creando historias que sean de su agrado y satisfacción.**_

_**Los quiere…. Sakura-chan.**_

_**Ahora el respectivo avance:**_

_**Shaoran había esperado que Sakura Kinomoto fuera moderadamente atractiva. Después de todo, conseguir su objetivo sería más agradable si la mujer a la que tenía que seducir era agradable a la vista. Desgraciadamente, aquella chica era mucho más que atractiva… más bien increíblemente hermosa.**_

_********************_

_**-Está usted buscando venganza. No sé cómo quiere hacerme pagar por lago que cree que hizo mi padre, pero le advierto que no voy a caer rendida a sus pies.**_

_**-¿No?**_

_**Sakura negó con la cabeza.**_

_**-En lugar de eso, voy a vigilarlo. Y si se pasa de la raya, lo empujaré para que vuelva a su sitio.**_

_**-¿Señorita Kinomoto?**_

_**-¿Sí?**_

_**¿Y si es usted la que se pasa de la raya?**_

_**Esa pregunta fue tan inesperada que la dejó muda y Shaoran sonrió, satisfecho.**_

_********************_

_**Cuando entró en la casa unos minutos después, oyó ruido de cacerolas en la cocina. Y su cuerpo lo traicionó de inmediato al ver a Sakura, el pelo castaño sujeto en una coleta y colorada de tanta actividad, inclinándose para guardar cacerolas en uno de los armarios. Llevaba un jersey rosa que destacaba su estrecha cintura y la curva de sus pechos y unos vaqueros que se ajustaban deliciosamente a su trasero abultado.**_

_**Pensamientos diabólicos pasaron por su cabeza….**_

_**Jajajajajajajajajjajajajajaja esto se va a poner divertido!!!!! Nos vemos muy pronto… **_


	2. EL RETO

_**DECLAIMER: Los personajes son de autoría de clamp, yo los utilizo con fines de diversión y no de lucro, solo de diversión ¡en fin nada es mió solo lo tomo prestado para crear historias de mi loca imaginación!**_

_**El lema de Shaoran Li era ojo por ojo, diente por diente; por eso cuando un rival se atrevió a manchar su reputación, Shaoran decidió vengarse utilizando a la hija de su enemigo; Sakura Kinomoto. Su plan era contratarla, seducirla y abandonarla. Pero Sakura no era tan fácil de manipular. Shaoran no tardó en descubrir que su nueva empleada no se parecía en nada a ninguna otra mujer que él hubiera conocido y tuvo miedo de que la venganza no sólo destruyera a su enemigo... sino también a sí mismo…**_

_**Capitulo dos; El reto.**_

Shaoran había esperado que Sakura Kinomoto fuese moderadamente atractiva. Después de todo, conseguir su objetivo sería más agradable si la mujer a la que tenía que seducir era agradable a la vista. Desgraciadamente, aquella chica era mucho más que atractiva… más bien increíblemente hermosa.

Pero también era inteligente y apasionada. Y si tenía alguna esperanza de llevar a cabo sus planes, cada vez que la mirara tendría que recordar que su padre y él estaban en guerra. Y que su infelicidad y su permanente letra escarlata serían la justicia que buscaba. Al salir de la autopista, Shaoran pisó el freno para ponerse a noventa kilómetros por hora.

Verla como una enemiga no iba a ser fácil, pensó entonces. Sakura Kinomoto lo miraba con sus preciosos ojos verdes, como si no pudiera decidirse entre ser amable con él o seguir el consejo de su padre y echarlo de allí a patadas…

_**XD: **__**Jaja eso quisiera verlo con mis propios ojos.**_

Shaoran se dirigió a la zona de restaurantes. Pero al ver la fila de coches esperando delante del Martinii Two Olives, decidió aparcar en la calle. Unos cuantos copos de nieve empezaron a caer sobre el parabrisas mientras saludaba con la mano a una castaña que lo esperaba en la puerta del restaurante.

-Hola Nakuru.

-Bueno, Shaoran Li, hacía siglos que no te veía-sonrió ella, besándolo en la mejilla.

Se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la barra y pidieron una copa.

-¿Cómo esta Yue? ¿Sigues enamorada?

Nakuru se puso colorada y sonrió simultáneamente.

-Todo va muy bien. Y pensando en niños para el año que viene.

Shaoran se echó hacía atrás en la silla y tomó un trago de whisky.

-Soy un casamentero estupendo. Mi mejor amigo y la "tímida" exdirectora jurídica de mi empresa…

-Oye cuidado con lo de tímida. Eso fue hace años. Ahora soy tremenda.

-Eso es verdad-rió Shaoran.

-Eres un buen amigo, te debo un favor.

-Sí bueno, nunca pensé que tendría que cobrármelo, pero corren tiempos duros.

-Yue me ha dicho algo…

-Siempre ha sido tan discreto…-bromeó Shaoran.

-¿Qué necesitas? Lo que sea.

-¿Sigues representando a los Hiragizawa?

-Sí, son mis clientes favoritos.

-He oído que están buscando una empresa de inversiones y me gustaría mostrarles lo que puede ofrecerles SHL Corp.

Nakuru hizo una mueca.

-Puede que hayan oído los rumores, Shaoran. Y ya sabes que son unas personas muy familiares. No quieren saber nada de…

-Lo sé, lo sé. Por eso he planeado ser todo lo que están buscando y más.

Ella no parecía muy convencida.

-Restaurantes de cinco tenedores y cosas así no les van a impresionar en absoluto. Si quieres que se tomen tu empresa en serio tendrás que hacer algo…

-Deja que te cuente lo que se me ha ocurrido y luego decides si puedes ayudarme o no.

-Muy bien-sonrió Nakuru, levantando su copa de vino.

Dada la clase de hombre que era, Sakura había esperado que Shaoran Li viviera en un loft de cristal y acero o algo así de frío. De modo que fue una sorpresa descubrir que la dirección que le había dado era una mansión antigua, pero encantadora.

Después de aparcar en la entrada, cubierta de nieve, subió los escalones de piedra y llamó al timbre, fijándose en la hiedra que crecía en una de las paredes de la casa. Un golpe de viento, el frío viento del invierno, la golpeó entonces y agradeció que se abriera la puerta.

Un hombre alto y delgado de unos sesenta años la hizo pasar. Le explicó que estaba haciendo unas reparaciones y le dijo que Shaoran bajaría enseguida. Luego desapareció por un largo pasillo.

Sakura se quedó en el vestíbulo, mirando la fantástica barandilla de madera y preguntándose porqué en el interior de la casa no hacía más calor que fuera.

-Buenos días.

Bajando la escalera, estilo Rhett Butler pero al revés, estaba Shaoran Li. Iba vestido con vaqueros y camisa blanca, las mangas subidas hasta el codo, mostrando unos fuertes antebrazos. Sakura tragó en seco. A ella le gustaban los antebrazos masculinos, le gustaban los músculos que se marcaban bajo la piel morena cuando un hombre agarraba algo… o alguien.

_**XD: **__**Valla…. Pensamientos muy profundos en esa linda cabecita…**_

-¿Ha tenido algún problema para encontrar la casa?

-No, en absoluto-contestó ella, notando que no sólo tenía un aspecto estupendo, también olía muy bien. Como si se hubiera duchado en un bosque de pinos o algo así. Una tontería, pero eso fue lo que pensó-. ¿Empezamos?

Los ojos chocolate del hombre brillaban, bulones mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Venga conmigo.

Mientras Sakura lo seguía por la casa, iba fijándose en que cada habitación era más bonita que la anterior, con paredes forradas de madera, vigas antiguas y colores rústicos. Pero había un problema que Shaoran Li había olvidado mencionar cuando fue a verla a la oficina: que todas las habitaciones, desde poscuartos de baño al salón o la fabulosa cocina, estaban vacíos. No había muebles, ni cuadros, ni objetos de decoración, nada. Era como si acabara de mudarse.

-Veo que usted es un minimalista de primer orden-rió.

-No del todo-dijo él, señalando un aparato sobre la encimera de la cocina-. Tengo una máquina de espresso.

Y dos humeantes tazas de café. Sakura tomó una y le dio la otra a él.

-Eso está bien, pero no da la impresión de ser una casa muy hogareña. Veo que voy a tener mucho más trabajo del que me imaginaba. ¿Va a explicármelo?

Shaoran se encogió de hombros.

-Nunca tengo tiempo de ir a comprar muebles.

Tenía que ser algo más, pensó ella, estudiándolo. No había puesto su sello en nada. Quizá odiaba la permanencia, quizá sólo estaba allí de paso.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva viviendo aquí?

-Compré esta casa hace tres años.

Sakura estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el café.

-¿Y donde duerme? O, más importante, ¿En qué duerme?

-Tengo una cama-contestó él, apoyándose en la encimera-. ¿Quiere verla?

-Por supuesto. Mi trabajo consiste en comprobar que todo tenga el sello familiar.

-¿Qué sello cree que tiene ahora?

-¿El de la lascivia?-sugirió ella.

Shaoran sonrió.

-Hay otra habitación al final del pasillo en la que he puesto algunas cosas. Dos, para ser exactos.

Curiosa, Sakura lo siguió mientras entraba por una puerta de madera de doble hoja. Y se quedó helada. Aquella habitación era fantástica. Una pared estaba hecha literalmente de cristal y, de inmediato, se sintió como si estuviera en el paisaje nevado del exterior. La nieve caía en gruesos copos de las ramas de un árbol, los pájaros cantaban sobre la nieve y las ardillas se pasaban frutos secos en cadena. Dentro, a su derecha había un par de cómodos sillones de cuero frente a una enorme chimenea. Shaoran se sentó en uno de ellos y le hizo un gesto para que hiciera lo mismo.

_**XD: **__**WOW yo también me quedé helada….**_

-Así que de vez en cuando se permite a sí mismo un poco de relajación.

-Un hombre necesita su refugio.

-Bueno, pues este es estupendo.

-¿Cree que puede hacer algo por esta casa?

-Creo que sí.

-Muy bien-Shaoran sacó una tarjeta de crédito del bolsillo y se la entregó-. Compre lo que quiera. Desde sabanas hasta cuadros. Me da igual lo que se gaste mientras convierta a esta casa en un sitio hogareño y cálido.

Sakura miró la tarjeta platino.

-¿Quiere que amueble toda la casa?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Cada habitación?

-Sí.

-¿no quiere poner su sello? ¿No quiere elegir los muebles usted mismo?

-No.

-No lo entiendo. ¿No quiere sentirse cómodo aquí?

-No me gusta sentirme cómodo… a una persona le pueden pasar muchas cosas raras cuando se siente cómodo.

-Intentaré recordarlo.

-Lo único que quiero es que los Hiragizawa estén contentos. Eso es lo único que me importa.

Sakura sintió la tentación de preguntarle de donde había salido esa desesperada necesidad de ganar, pero no era asunto suyo. Él estaba tan serio, tan sexy mirando el fuego de la chimenea. . . su sola presencia hacía que se le contrajera el estómago y sabía que, le hubiera contado lo que le hubiera contado a su padre, después de aquel día la verdad es que se sentía atraída por Shaoran Li. No pensaba hacer nada, por supuesto, pero la atracción estaba ahí.

_**XD: **__**¡CLARO! ¿Quién en su sano juicio no estaría atrapada por el encanto de este bombón?**_

-Haré todo lo que pueda para preparar el escenario-le prometió.

-Eso espero.

Ella miró su boca. Era una boca sensual, cínica y, por un momento, se preguntó cómo sería apretando la suya. Pero apartó la mirada enseguida.

-Tiene que entender algo, Li-dijo, tanto para sí misma como para él.

-¿Qué?

-Sé que no me contrató por ser una fantástica cocinera.

-¿No está siendo muy dura consigo misma?

-No, es la verdad. No me contrató por eso, aunque lo soy. Está usted buscando venganza. No se como quiere hacerme pagar por algo que cree que hizo mi padre, pero le advierto que no voy a caer rendida a sus pies.

-¿No?

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-En lugar de eso, voy a vigilarlo. Y si se pasa de la raya, lo empujaré para que vuelva a su sitio.

-¿Señorita Kinomoto?

-¿Sí?

-¿Y si es usted la que se pasa de la raya?

_**XD: **__**OK el elemento sorpresa hizo efecto.**_

Esa pregunta fue tan inesperada que la dejó muda y Shaoran sonrió, satisfecho.

-Bueno creo que ya hemos hablado todo lo que teníamos que hablar-dijo Sakura cuando pudo salir del trance-. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer en muy poco tiempo, así que a trabajar. Enséñeme los dormitorios.

-¿Todos los dormitorios?-sonrió Shaoran.

-Sí.

-Muy bien. Sígame.

*****************************************************

-¿Y bien?

-¿Qué tal tu reunión con Li?

Sakura no llevaba más de cinco minutos en la oficina y Meilling y Tomoyo ya estaban en la puerta, los ojos llenos de curiosidad.

-Todo bien-contestó, encaramada a una escalera-. Tengo que comprobar un par de cosas y luego estaré fuera todo el día.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó Tomoyo, mirando la cacerola que había sobre la mesa.

-Tengo que amueblar su casa. Una casa que está, literalmente, vacía.

-¿Toda la casa?

-¿Porqué te sorprende tanto? Hemos hecho trabajos parecidos otras veces.

-Sí, es verdad.

Sakura prácticamente podía oír el cerebro de Tomoyo dando vueltas.

-¿Qué?

-¿También vas a amueblar su dormitorio?

-Por favor. . . tienes demasiadas hormonas dando vueltas por ahí.

Riendo, Meilling sacó una taza del armario y se sirvió café.

-Estamos preocupadas por ti, mujer. Si todo lo que nos has contado sobre ese hombre es verdad. Shaoran Li quiere algo más que amueblar su casa.

-Pues claro, ya lo he dicho.

Tomoyo le quitó a Meilling la taza de café y tomó un sorbo.

-¿Y si quiere que amuebles el dormitorio donde piensa seducirte?

-¿Qué? Están locas. Puede que esté intentando usarme para vengarse de mi padre, pero es un hombre increíblemente inteligente y creativo. Si ha planeado algo, tiene que ser algo más elaborado que eso. . . -. Sakura se detuvo al ver la expresión preocupada de sus socias-. ¿Qué?

-Te gusta-dijo Tomoyo.

-Por favor.

Meilling asintió con la cabeza.

-Te parece _**inteligente y creativo**_ y probablemente, también te parece guapo.

Sakura rió mientras bajaba de la escalera.

-Pues claro que es guapo. Cualquiera que tenga dos ojos en la cara puede ver que es guapo.

-Ay, no-suspiró Tomoyo, con una mano sobre el estómago, como para tapar las orejitas de su bebé.

-Eso no está nada bien-dijo Mei-. Creo que yo debería hacer le trabajo.

-¿Quieren calmarse, por favor?- Sakura sacó un bolígrafo del cajón para anotar el nombre de la batería de cocina que tenía en el armario-. Shaoran Li es un hombre guapo, encantador y todo lo demás, pero no soy tonta. También es un arrogante y un mujeriego que no tiene ni muebles ni moral.

_**XD:**__** Huy me pregunto si shao no estará estornudando por todo lo que dicen de él.**_

Meilling asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, es más o menos lo que decía un artículo que leí sobre él la semana pasada. Pero ellos lo decían como si fuera algo bueno.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué artículo?

-Meilling, ve a buscarlo-le ordenó Tomoyo, volviéndose hacia Sakura.

-¿Tú también lo has leído?

Su socia se encogió de hombros.

-Estaba reciclando antiguas revistas y ya sabes como soy. Cuando veo algo que me interesa, no puedo dejar de leerlo.

Mei volvió con la revista Tokio Magazines.

-Es de hace un par de años. Página treinta y cuatro.

Dejando escapar un suspiro de impaciencia. Sakura tomó la revista y empezó a buscar. Enseguida supo que había encontrado el artículo, no por el número de la página sino por la enorme fotografía de Shaoran y otro hombre, sentados sobre un escritorio de acero, una fantástica panorámica de Tokio tras ellos.

El artículo se llamaba: _**adictos al trabajo y adictos a las mujeres**_. Los dos hombres aparecían con un móvil de última generación en una mano y un lingote de oro en la otra. Ver a Shaoran, tan guapo y tan arrogante como siempre, no molestó a Sakura en absoluto. Era la fotografía del otro hombre lo que hizo que se le encogiera el estómago.

Yue Tsukishiro.

Su corazón empezó a latir furiosamente. Yue Tsukishiro era el único chico del instituto que conocía sus más vergonzantes secretos. ¿Significaba eso que Shaoran lo sabía también? ¿Pensaba usar eso contra ella, contra su padre?

Sakura se pasó una mano por la cara. No lo había esperado. Había esperado que intentara seducirla, no que utilizara su pasado contra ella.

¿Sería posible que Shaoran no lo supiera, que aquello fuese una simple coincidencia? Tendría que ir con cuidado, se dijo. Vigilar cada uno de sus movimientos y estar preparada para cualquier cosa.

Por un momento, pensó que lo mejor sería renunciar al encargo, pero ella no salía corriendo ante la primera dificultad. Ella no era una cobarde. De modo que dejó la revista y tomó sus notas.

-Tengo que irme.

-Pero ten cuidado-le aconsejó Tomoyo.

-Lo tendré-le aseguró Sakura.

Y, de camino a la puerta, tiró la revista en una papelera.

Se decía que la nevadas eran un ensayo de las tormentas verdaderas, pero cuando Shaoran llegaba a su casa, las ruedas del coche patinando y suplicando que les pusiera cadenas mientras gruesos copos de nieve caían sobre el parabrisas, se preguntó si las navidades durarían mucho tiempo.

Una vez en el garaje, apagó el motor. Y, por un momento, se quedó allí. Había salido de la casa de muchas mujeres en su vida, pero nunca había vuelto a la suya para encontrarse con una. Sakura era una empleada, de modo que la situación no debería resultarle tan doméstica, pero no era así. La encontraba demasiado hermosa, demasiado apasionada, demasiado inteligente para tratarla como una empleada.

_**XD: **__**Si yo opino lo mismo. . .**_

Cuando entro en casa unos minutos después, oyó ruido de cacerolas en la cocina. Y su cuerpo lo traicionó de inmediato al ver a Sakura, el pelo castaño sujeto en una coleta y colorada de tanta actividad, inclinándose para guardar cacerolas en uno de los armarios. Llevaba un jersey rosa que destacaba su estrecha cintura y la curva de sus pechos y unos vaqueros que se ajustaban deliciosamente a su trasero abultado.

Pensamientos diabólicos pasaron por su cabeza….

Como por ejemplo lo agradable que sería estar allí cuando se incorporara, envolverla en sus brazos, sentir su trasero apretado contra él, meter la mano bajo aquel suave jersey de lana y tocar su piel, sus huesos, sus pezones mientras se ponían duros. ..

_**XD:¿Pensamientos diabólicos? Mmm más bien pervertidos.**_

Ella se volvió entonces. Y cuando lo pilló mirándola, lo miró a su vez con gesto expectante. Nada nuevo, solía mirarlo de esa forma, como si estuviera vigilándolo. Pero aquel día había algo nuevo en sus hermosos ojos verdes, como si estuviera acusándolo de algo.

Shaoran dejó el maletín y las llaves en la encimera y miró alrededor. Había hecho maravillas en la cocina. El espacio era perfecto, hogareño y, sin embargo, sorprendentemente moderno. Había creado una cocina familiar para él.

Si, aunque aquella no era precisamente su área de experiencia, Sakura Kinomoto era muy buena en su trabajo. Y si era tan buena haciendo eso, debía ser fantástica como cocinera.

-Bueno, señorita Kinomoto, algún día será una esposa estupenda para un hombre.

Pero Sakura no pareció entender la broma porque lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Ése ha sido un comentario increíblemente machista.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Si

-¿Por qué? Yo pretendía que fuese un halago, la cocina está estupenda.

-¿Y sólo un marido puede apreciarlo?-preguntó ella, con una sartén enormemente grande en la mano-. Este es mi trabajo porque me gusta, no por que haya elegido una profesión supuestamente _**femenina. **_¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, claro, de acuerdo-asintió él, quitándole la sartén-. Esto no es un arma.

Sakura dio un paso atrás; era increíble atractiva incluso enfadada.

-No necesito una sartén para hacer daño, Li.

-La creo-sonrió él, apartando un mechón de cabello de su cara. Su piel era tan suave que habría querido seguir tocándola-. Cuando yo salga al jardín a cortar leña, le permito decir que algún día seré un buen marido.

Ni siquiera una sombra de sonrisa. Shaoran no tenía ni idea de qué había hecho o dicho para enfadarla tanto, pero estaba enfadada.

-Dudo mucho que sepa usted cortar leña-replicó, tomando una cacerola del fregadero-. Pero aunque fuera así, haría falta mucho más que eso para hacerme pensar que podría ser un buen marido.

-¿Por qué esta tan enfadada conmigo? Me he dado cuenta en cuanto he entrado en la cocina. Está usted muy bella, pero evidentemente enfadada.

-¡No estoy enfadada!-gritó ella, tomando un trapo de la encimera.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Ha hablado con su padre?

-Mire, señor Li. No tengo que hablar con mi padre para estar molesta con usted.

-¿Molesta?

-Eso es. Soy perfectamente capaz de formarme una opinión sobre usted.

Shaoran dio un paso adelante, haciendo que ella diera un paso hacia atrás, sus caderas rozando la encimera de granito.

-¿Cuál es esa opinión?

-Que a usted le gustan mucho las mujeres. . .

-Desde luego que sí.

-No me ha dejado terminar-la voz de Sakura era tan intensa como su mirada-. Tanto que apenas recuerda sus nombres cinco minutos después de cortar la relación con ellas.

-Yo no tengo relaciones-dijo Shaoran. Se preguntaba si besarla en aquel momento sería una mala idea o la más brillante de su vida. Pero ella no le dio oportunidad.

-¿Se siente orgulloso de cómo lo ven los demás? ¿Alguien que salta de una cama a otra?

-Ésa es una pregunta de una mujer que necesita desesperadamente a un hombre en su cama.

_**XD: **__**GLUPS. . .Golpe bajo. . .**_

Sakura, con las mejillas rojas y los ojos verdes brillantes de indignación, soltó el trapo y salió de la cocina.

-Se ha hecho tarde.

-La acompaño-dijo Shaoran.

-No se moleste-Sakura tomó su abrigo, guantes y bolso y abrió la puerta-. Volveré mañana por la mañana.

Shaoran recordó lo difícil que había sido llegar hasta allí desde la oficina.

-Espere. Está nevando mucho. . .

-Buenas tardes, señor Li.

-Las carreteras están cubiertas de nieve. ..

-Nací en Japón-lo interrumpió ella, alejándose hacia su coche-. He conducido en peores situaciones.

******************************************************************

-¡MALDITA SEA!

Sakura miró por encima de su hombro e hizo una mueca al ver que había tirado el buzón de Shaoran. Allí estaba, tirado sobre la nieve, un palo negro y triste sin cabeza. Qué tonta había sido al pensar que, por tener un cuatro por cuatro, podría evitar la realidad de la madre naturaleza. Sólo quería alejarse de aquel hombre, de su casa y de las preguntas que le había dicho. . . cosas que, en realidad, se criticaba a sí misma.

Sakura puso la primera y pisó el acelerador. Las ruedas se movían, pero el coche seguía en el mismo sitio.

-Maldita nieve.

Aquel trabajo había empezado siendo una curiosidad para acabar convirtiéndose en algo horriblemente complicado. Jamás había actuado de una forma tan poco profesional y, aunque los motivos se Shaoran para contratarla eran más que cuestionables, su trabajo era decorar la casa sin meterse en asuntos personales, sin dejar que sus miedos dictaran su comportamiento. Pues bien, desde aquel momento pensaba hacerlo como debía.

_**XD**__**: mmmmmmm. . . .**_

Sakura encendió la calefacción y sacó su móvil del bolso para llamar a un taxi, pero antes de que contestara la operadora oyó un golpecito en la ventanilla. Cuando giró la cabeza se encontró con Shaoran, en vaqueros y camisa al lado del coche. Sorprendida, bajo la ventanilla.

-¿Se puede saber que hace?

-Me he cargado su buzón, estoy atrapada en la nieve y ahora mismo estaba llamando para pedir un taxi.

Él soltó una palabrota.

-Será mejor que llame a la grúa. Ningún taxi va a venir a buscarla con este tiempo. Yo podría intentar llevarla a casa, pero no creo que fuera muy inteligente.

-No, no lo sería. Y debería entrar en casa-dijo Sakura, volviendo a subir la ventanilla.

Pero Shaoran volvió a dar un golpecito en el cristal. Más fuerte esta vez. Y, de nuevo, ella bajó la ventanilla.

-¿Qué?

-Se va a congelar.

-Sólo si sigue obligándome a bajar la ventanilla. Vamos, vuelva a su casa. Es usted el que se va a congelar y me niego a aceptar la responsabilidad si pilla una neumonía.

-Se está portando como una niña pequeña. Venga adentro.

-Estoy siendo sensata. No es buena idea pasar la noche en su casa. Antes la cosa se ha puesto muy caliente. . .

-Sí, es verdad, pero creo que a la casa le vendría bien un poco más de calor.

-Hace demasiado frío para bromas-suspiró ella. Sólo quería irse a casa, darse un baño caliente y quizá ver la película de Keanu Reeves y Charlize Theron _**sweet november. **_Pero eso no iba a pasar.

-Usted decide-dijo él, frotándose los brazos para entrar en calor-. Una buena chimenea o un coche helado.

-Muy bien, entraré. . . pero voy a llamar a la grúa.

Shaoran la ayudó a salir del coche y ella le siguió, corriendo por la nieve.

-Si no puede venir la grúa esta noche-dijo él mientras abría la puerta-. Puede dormir en mi habitación.

_**XD: **__**OOOOOOhhhh mi dios….. ¿Escuche bien?**_

-¿Está usted loco?

-No, pensé que estaba actuando como un caballero. Y eso es raro en mí.

-¿Puedo usar su teléfono? Me he quedado sin batería en el móvil.

-Sí, claro.

Shaoran colgó su abrigo y luego empezó a quitarle los guates. Sakura sintió un escalofrió desde la nuca a las rodillas. Le quitaba los guantes con tal lentitud. . . mirándola a los ojos mientras lo hacía. Y cuando sus dedos fueron liberados del cuero negro, apretó sus manos.

-Está usted helado.

-Pero usted no-contestó él-. No sé si voy a soltarla.

Tristemente, Sakura no quería que la soltara, pero no pensaba rendirse. Estaba usándola y en el pasado había dejado que la usaran demasiadas veces.

-Voy a llamar por teléfono.

-Esta noche no van a sacar tu coche de aquí, Sakura-dijo Shaoran entonces, tuteándola por primera vez-. Yo voy a sentarme frente a la chimenea ya que el resto de las habitaciones están si amueblar, pero si te quedas puedes dormir en mi habitación. . . o no. De cualquier manera, no pienso molestarte.

Sakura no sabía si creerlo, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Necesitaba refugio por una noche.

-Gracias.

-De nada, buenas noches-dijo él, dirigiéndose al salón.

_**CONTINUARA. . . .**_

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

_**No ha pasado más de unas horas y estoy de vuelta publicando. . . ¡¡Pero me encanta!! Jajajajajaja si realmente debería de haber aprendido que por andar actualizando me pierdo en el mundo y es que mis amigas me han reclamado que me he "desaparecido de la faz de la tierra" jajajajajaja si ellas supieran. … .**_

_**¡Ahem! Bueno ahora les dejo con la segunda entrega de esta historia no sin antes agradecerles la atención que le han brindado y que espero que siga tendiendo además de que quisiera que apoyaran también a CAMINOS CRUZADOS el cual actualizaré el mismo día que este fic para que todos estén pendientes.**_

_**¿Les gusta la historia? Espero que si y bueno ahora las cosas comienzan a ponerse interesantes puesto que no pueden negar la atracción que hay entre los dos y eso tal o temprano puede llegar a explotar. Nos vemos muy pronto.**_

_**Agradecimientos a:**_

_**Casiopea89, nani27, Sarita Li, Geovis, Tuty-frul, Celina sosa, Leoni Tao91, Natalie aka Isabella, Kimuki, Lizzy Ying Fa de Li-Cullen, Kohaku no tenshi, Bery malfoy, Carmenlr, WachTHEclouds, DarkAngel008, CCH.91226, Beatriz ventura, Maandy16, nanita09, y a todas las personas que amablemente leen esta historia y que espero. Les este gustando tanto o más como a mí escribirla.**_

_**Nos vemos muy pronto…… besos a todos y cada uno de los mencionados y a los que me leen y aún no se atreven a dejarme un review. NO PASA NADA ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN Y ALGUNA VEZ ME DIGAN QUE LES PARECE EL FIC.**_

_**Ahora el respectivo y tradicional avance:**_

_**Las palabras murieron en su labios al verla, prácticamente brillando a la luz de la chimenea. Desde que había visto a Sakura Kinomoto ofreciéndole una galleta con muy mal genio en la cocina de su empresa la había encontrado increíblemente hermosa. Esta noche, sin embargo, la encontraba deslumbrante.**_

_**Shaoran tuvo que echar mano de todo su autocontrol para no estrecharla en sus brazos y besarla hasta que se diera cuenta de que sus cuerpos estaban hechos el uno para el otro.**_

_**El miedo se mezclaba con el deseo de sentir sus manos sobre su cuerpo, oír como su respiración se agitaba cuando la acariciaba, sentir como su entrepierna se endurecía mientras la tocaba. ..**_

_**Uff creo que el calor se metió hasta en la cocina!!! El encuentro es inevitable y la pasión es por fin desatada. . .**_

_**Nos vemos muy pronto.**_

_**Los quiere…. **_

_**Sakuralnl999**_


	3. FUEGO ESCONDIDO

_**DECLAIMER: Los personajes son de autoría de clamp, yo los utilizo con fines de diversión y no de lucro, solo de diversión ¡en fin nada es mió solo lo tomo prestado para crear historias de mi loca imaginación!**_

_**El lema de Shaoran Li era ojo por ojo, diente por diente; por eso cuando un rival se atrevió a manchar su reputación, Shaoran decidió vengarse utilizando a la hija de su enemigo; Sakura Kinomoto. Su plan era contratarla, seducirla y abandonarla. Pero Sakura no era tan fácil de manipular. Shaoran no tardó en descubrir que su nueva empleada no se parecía en nada a ninguna otra mujer que él hubiera conocido y tuvo miedo de que la venganza no sólo destruyera a su enemigo... sino también a sí mismo…**_

_**Capitulo tres; Fuego escondido.**_

El tipo de la primera empresa de grúas le colgó, el segundo se rió de ella cuando le preguntó si podía excavar su coche para sacarlo de la nieve y la tercera llamada fue contestada directamente por una máquina.

Sakura sabía que no sería fácil pero, después de cómo había reaccionado cuando Shaoran le quitó los guantes, rezaba para que alguien la sacara de allí. Se sentó al borde de la cama, con los hombros caídos. Estaba cansada, helada de frío y decepcionada consigo misma por haber aceptado su habitación. Una mujer más fuerte habría tomado un par de toallas y habría dormido en el suelo enmoquetado de alguno de los cuartos de invitados. Pero ella era una floja. Era una criatura acostumbrada a las comodidades. Siempre se había preguntado cómo podía la gente ir de camping. Ruidos raros, bichos. . . ¿Dónde estaba la atracción? En fin, el caso era que iba a dormir en la cama de Shaoran Li. Sólo esperaba que cumpliera con su palabra y no aventurarse fuera del salón.

_**¿Miedo a la naturaleza y a un hombre en especial? Interesante.**_

Suspirando, se cubrió un par de mantas. Pero claro, ¿Para que iba a salir del salón tan calientito? Hacía un frío horrible en casa de Shaoran, un frío que se te metía en los huesos.

No sabía lo que el hombre que le abrió la puerta el día anterior hacía por allí, pero lo primero que iba a hacer por la mañana era llamar a una empresa de calefacción. Al infierno los muebles, lo más importante era calentar aquella casa. Si se encontraban con un iglú, los Hiragizawa se marcharían a un hotel de cinco estrellas.

Estaba intentando entrar en calor cuando, sin más remedio, tuvo que ir corriendo al cuarto de baño. Y ahí vio. . . . Rodeada de maravillosa piedra marrón había un enorme cubículo de cristal con una cabeza de ducha en el techo y cuatro más en la pared. Le daban ganas de llorar, era tan invitadora.

¿Se atrevería? Quizá una ducha rápida. Sólo para entrar en calor. ¡Total el no se daría cuenta de nada!

Sin pensarlo más, abrió el grifo y giró el mando de la temperatura al equivalente de _**más caliente que el infierno**_ después de cerrar la puerta para guardar el calor, se desnudó entrando lentamente bajo la gloriosa presión del agua caliente y disfrutando de la sensación de calor que viajaba en sus sentidos.

Shaoran por su parte estaba intrigado ¿Ya se habría dormido? ¿Estaría cómoda en su habitación? ¿Estaría completamente desnuda en su cama? ¡Por los dioses que rayos estaba pensando! Parecía un adolescente con muchas hormonas revoloteando en su interior. Sin poder contenerse más tocó su puerta pero un silencio fue lo único que pudo escuchar aquello pudo ser normal si estaba pero sino ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Sin poder contener más su curiosidad entro encontrándose completamente sólo en la habitación. No había nadie en la cama y por lo que veía por las ventanas aún seguía nevando y hacía mucho frió.

_**Acaríciame**_

_**Con manos locas enloquéceme**_

_**Con uñas y sonrisas ámame**_

_**Amor de amar, amor de piel**_

_**Acaríciame**_

_**Y ahógame en tus brazos cuídame**_

_**Y mátame despacio mírame**_

_**No vez que estoy muriéndome**_

_**Acaríciame**_

_**Tan suave como el aire amor**_

_**Tan fuerte como el huracán**_

_**Que ciega mi mente**_

_**Acaríciame**_

_**Y empápame de tu ternura amor**_

_**Contágiame de esa locura**_

_**Que hay en tu vientre**_

El ruido del agua al correr fue lo que lo despertó, consciente de que se encontraba en la ducha para entrar en calor. Sonrió, así que estaba en la ducha….. ¿Y que hacia él ahí entonces? Mmmm mmmm haber repasemos. . . se supone que estaba ahí para…

Ella desnuda. ..

Ella bajo el agua desnuda. . . .

En su baño. . . . Completamente desnuda. . . . .

Él ahí en el mismo espacio y tiempo…. _**Observándola…**_

¿Ven a donde quiero llegar? Después de todo era imprescindible comprobar el "producto" antes de "probarlo" ¿No? además así sería más fácil para. . . . ¡Demonios hazlo! Le dijo su mente mientras se acercaba a la puerta y con mucho cuidado la abría y fue entonces cuando se quedó mudo y se le paró algo más que el corazón.

Ahí estaba ella. Más gloriosa que una diosa disfrutando de la sensación del agua correr por todo su cuerpo. El agua caía de la cabeza de la regadera hacia su pelo que en ese momento de encontraba completamente empapado y adherido a su espada, sus ojos cerrados mientras sus manos recorría su cuerpo enjabonando a su paso en donde tocaba; sus senos, su cintura, cadera piernas y para finalizar pies terminando con sus brazos.

_**Acaríciame**_

_**Y róbame como a un diamante**_

_**Domíname como un amante**_

_**Despacio, constante**_

_**Acaríciame**_

_**Estoy al rojo vivo, tómame**_

_**Que soy todo latidos**_

_**Toda piel**_

_**Y se feliz, teniéndome**_

_**Acaríciame**_

_**Tan suave como el aire amor**_

_**Tan fuerte como el huracán**_

_**Que ciega mi mente**_

¡Dioses ella quería matarlo! Conteniendo a duras penas sus impulsos de ir y meterse con ella cerró la puerta lentamente y respiró agitadamente ¡Demonios, porqué había hecho eso! Ahora su figura lo atormentaría toda la noche. Respirando hondo y tratando de calmarse, salio de la habitación no si antes tocar fuertemente para que le escuchara.

-¿Sakura?

_**************************_

Disfrutando de la placentera sensación del calor en si piel, Sakura escuchó un golpecito en la puerta del dormitorio.

Y se le encogió el estómago. No, no, no ¿Por qué ahora precisamente? ¿Tenía un radar o un sexto sentido que le decía cuando había una chica desnuda en la habitación?

Secándose y envuelta en una toalla, Sakura salió del baño y cruzó el dormitorio, al borde de la congelación.

-¿Sakura?

Ella abrió la puerta sólo lo suficiente para asomar la cabeza.

-¿Sí?

-¿Vas a quedarte a dormir?

-Sí, voy a quedarme a dormir.

-¿Estás bien?

-Bien, cansada ¿Qué querías?

Shaoran parecía algo alterado y nervioso

-He metido una pizza en el horno, por si estás interesada.

-No gracias, estoy agotada.

-Muy bien. Buenas noches entonces-Shaoran inclinó la vista hacía adelante con una sonrisa que ella califico como "Depredadora" mientras veía fijamente a sus ojos.

_**Hora de irse, señor Li**_ ¿Qué más podía decirle? Pero se quedó ahí, tan sexy con su pantalón de chándal negro.

Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración.

-Me estoy congelando y tengo que entrar en calor. Buenas noches, Shaoran. Que disfrutes de la pizza

Riendo, él se alejó de la puerta.

-Buenas noches, pero si no puedes dormir o te entra hambre, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

-Eso, te lo aseguro, no va a pasar-replicó Sakura, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Shaoran echó otro leño al fuego mientras abría un bote de cerveza antes de dejarse caer en el sillón. Tenía que calmarse a toda costa para poder resistir la tentación de acercarse a ella durante la noche y lo que tuviera que durar pata que ella cayera en sus brazos. Respirando profundamente pensó en las cosas que haría una vez que obtuviera lo que quería…. La venganza.

-Eres un pesado, Li.

Shaoran sonrió.

-¿Por qué dices. . .?- las palabras murieron en sus labios al verla, prácticamente brillando a la luz de la chimenea. Desde que había visto a Sakura Kinomoto ofreciéndole una galleta con muy mal genio en la cocina de su empresa la había encontrado increíblemente atractiva. Esa noche, sin embargo, la encontraba fascinante.

Su blusa blanca parecía la camisa de un hombre, arrugada y con los puños si abrochar. Los pantalones parecían demasiado grandes sin el cinturón y los tacones. . . pero fueron la cara y el pelo lo que hizo que su pulso se acelerara. Sin maquillaje parecía más joven, más fresca, más suave, su piel brillando como la de un melocotón. Su largo cabello castaño, mojado le recordaba el de una sirena.

Shaoran tuvo que echar mano de todo su autocontrol para no tomarla en sus brazos y besarla hasta que se diera cuenta de que sus cuerpos estaban hechos el uno para el otro después de haberla visto en la ducha

-Mi descanso no ha sido muy bueno.

-¿No?

Sakura lanzó sobre él una mirad de reproche.

-Y es culpa tuya. Me hiciste salir de las frazadas tanto que cuando regresé tenía mucho frío.

-Lo siento-se disculpó él-. Deja que te compense con una buena chimenea y una porción fría de pizza.

Ella no parecía muy convencida.

-Muy bien-suspiró al fin, tomando el trozo de pizza-. Tu habitación es un congelador, Li. Está casa es heladora.

-Sí, supongo que hace algo de frío.

-Parece que no te importa convertirte en un cubito de hielo cada vez que se pone el sol.

-No me doy cuenta. Sólo vengo aquí a dormir.

-Pues lo primero que voy a hacer mañana es llamar a una empresa de calefacción. No creo que los Hiragizawa sean esquimales.

-Eso ha estado muy bien, muy graciosa-sonrió Shaoran.

-Tengo mis momentos.

Sin dejar de sonreír, él le ofreció un bote de cerveza.

-¿Te apetece?

-¿Por qué no? Gracias.

-De nada

-Sentada delante de la chimenea en una casa helada comiendo pizza y tomando cerveza fría. . . esta noche no podía ser más rara-comentó Sakura.

-¿Y si te cuento que cuando tenía nueve o diez años soñaba con convertirme en piloto?

-Eso sería aún más raro.

-Sí, sé que es difícil de creer-asintió Shaoran-. Me ponía lentes y bufanda de mi difunto padre mientras iba y venía por toda la casa con los brazos abiertos de lado a lado.

-¿Creciste sin tu padre?-el tono de Sakura había pasado del sarcasmo a la sorpresa apenas disimulada en cuestión de segundos. Shaoran no le importaba mucho y no sabía porqué le había dicho eso. Quizá fuera la cerveza.

-Nací poco antes de que mi padre muriera. No pasa nada.

-¿Qué fue de él?

-Murió en un accidente automovilístico en Italia y por lo tanto. .. . No lo conocí nunca más que en retratos y en lo que me decía mi madre.

Sakura se mordió los labios.

-Vaya, lo siento.

-No fue tan trágico.

-¿Y que pasó con tu sueño de convertirte en piloto?

-Nada, un día mi madre descubrió lo que hacía y me tomó de sorpresa. Se molestó bastante.

-¿Y que te hizo?

-Me dio unos azotes.

Sakura lo miró, boquiabierta.

-Que mala. Si yo hubiera estado allí le habría detenido.

La risa de Shaoran la interrumpió.

-Son cosas que pasan-aunque lo decía como si no tuviera importancia, agradecía que se pusiera de su lado-. Hace veinticinco años no se exigía que los padres fueran cariñosos. Todos pegaban a los niños alguna vez, fueran chicos o no.

-No, eso no es verdad.

Shaoran entendió lo que estaba diciendo. Pero, aunque Fujitaka Kinomoto disciplinara sólo con palabras, no era un santo.

-Creo que al final de todo fue bueno que lo hiciera, pues a partir de ese momento me dedique a no ser la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue mi padre y buscar mi propio camino y con el apoyo de mi familia pude hacerlo.

Los dos se quedaron callados durante un rato tomando cerveza y mirando el fuego. Shaoran se estaba quedando dormido cuando oyó que Sakura pronunciaba su nombre.

-¿Si?

-¿Y qué hiciste después de abandonar el sueño de ser piloto?

-Me dedique a estudiar y sacar buenas notas, mis hermanas y mi madre delegaban responsabilidades más pesadas conforme iba creciendo hasta ahora.

-Vaya que pena-con las mejillas coloradas por el fuego, estaba realmente preciosa.

-O una bendición. Depende de cómo se mire. Bostezando, Sakura se arrellanó en el sillón.

-Bueno cuando decidas retomarlo y quieres volar puedes contar conmigo para hacerlo juntos.

Su cuerpo se encendió al oír esas palabras, pero no dijo nada. No pensaba presionarla. Quisiera admitirlo o no, se sentía atraída por él y algún día, pronto, la tendría en su cama. No sería lo mismo si tomaba lo que aún no estaba dispuesta a darle. Fujitaka Kinomoto tenía que saber que su dulce e inocente hija había caído en brazos de Shaoran Li por su propia voluntad.

Shaoran esperó hasta que la vio respirar lenta y rítmicamente, y, unos minutos después, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido.

Sakura despertó sin saber dónde estaba. Por un momento pensó que ya era de día, pero una rápida mirada a la pared de cristal le dijo que aún quedaban horas para el amanecer.

-Hola.

Shaoran seguía sentado en su sillón, sus ojos seductores y hambrientos.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Alrededor de las tres.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces.

-Debería irme a la cama.

-Pero allí hace frío.

-Si.

Sakura no se movió.

Shaoran se levantó del sillón y se sentó en cuclillas delante de ella. El brillo ardiente de sus ojos hizo que sintiera un cosquilleo en el estómago, pero cuando levantó una mano para tocar su cara, Sakura sujetó su muñeca, una muñeca dura, fuerte, masculina. Su corazón latía con fuerza cuando él se echo hacia delante, su mirada hambrienta, su boca tan cerca.

Recordando después de aquella noche, Sakura había querido culpar al sueño, al frío, a la nieve que no dejaba de caer, por lo que pasó después. Pero sabia exactamente cuándo había perdido temporalmente la cabeza. Toda la frustración que le hacia sentir su atracción por Shaoran y todos los años aparcando sus deseos parecieron explotar en ese momento.

Porque, sin pensar, le echó los brazos al cuello y lo besó. Y no un besito, sino un beso apasionado en los labios, de ésos que te dejan sin aire.

_**Jajá jajá ya le traía ganas.**_

-Vaya. . .-Shaoran no terminó la frase mientras lo empujaban hacía la alfombra.

Encima de él, Sakura agradecía el calor de su cuerpo. Había pasado tanto tiempo, casi diez años desde que la tocaron así, desde que había besado a un hombre, el cálido aliento de Shaoran mezclándose con el suyo. Los duros ángulos de su cuerpo, el olor a limpio de su piel la excitaban, haciéndole olvidar cualquier consideración.

Enredó los dedos en su pelo mientras la besaba. Besos ardientes, embriagadores. Lo único que quería era estar con él, sentir su calor, olvidar quién era durante unos minutos, olvidar lo que Shaoran Li estaba buscando.

_**¿Y quien no lo haría con semejante bombón?**_

Con un hábil movimiento, él la tumbó de espaldas sobre la alfombra. El calor de la chimenea la mareaba un poco mientras la mano de Shaoran se movía despacio bajo su blusa. El miedo se mezclaba con el deseo de sentir esa mano sobre sus pechos, oír cómo se agitaba su respiración cuando los acariciara, sentir que su entrepierna se endurecía mientras la tocaba. . .

Shaoran deslizó las manos por sus costillas y Sakura se arqueó hacia él, suplicándole en silencio que siguiera, que no parara.

_**Acaríciame**_

_**Y empápame de tu ternura amor**_

_**Contágiame de esa locura que hay en tu vientre**_

_**Acaríciame**_

_**Tan suave como el aire amor**_

_**Tan fuerte como el huracán**_

_**Que ciega mi mente**_

_**Acaríciame**_

_**No tengas miedo a hacerme daño amor**_

_**Contágiame de esa locura**_

_**Que hay en tu vientre.**_

_**ACARICIAME-Edith Márquez.**_

Él no era tonto, sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo y se lo daba con el mayor cuidado. Mientras besaba su labio inferior, acarició sus senos lenta, muy lentamente, empezó a jugar con uno de sus pezones. Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro. Oh, que dulce tortura. Era como si se hubiera metido en un delicioso baño caliente del que no quería salir nunca.

_**Dulce tortura. . .**_

Pero sabía que si no lo hacía iba a ahogarse.

Shaoran seguía acariciándola y Sakura temblaba. Sabía que si seguía haciendo lo que estaba haciendo iba a tener un orgasmo. Allí mismo, sin haberse quitado los pantalones siquiera. Y no podía hacer eso, no podía pasarle eso.

De modo que lo empujó y se sentó sobre la alfombra, respirando con tanta dificultad como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

-¿Porqué paras?

-Tú sabes porqué.

Él se pasó una mano por el pelo.

-Maldita sea, Sak, no hay nada de malo en esto. . .

-Sí lo hay-replicó ella. Estaba tan sexy tumbado junto al fuego, despeinado-. Sólo quieres usarme. . .

-Tú también me estás usando a mí. No finjas que no es así. He podido sentirlo en tus besos, en cómo levantas las caderas. . . estás hambrienta, Sakura. y lo deseas tanto que sigues temblando.

-Porque tengo frió

_**Aja si como no.. . **_

-Mentira. Aquí hace mucho calor.

Sus palabras la sorprendieron. Sí, lo deseaba, pero no sabía por qué. ¿Quería usarlo? ¿Quería compensar el tiempo perdido y, por fin, aliviar su cuerpo y las penas del pasado? ¿O era porque estaba empezando a gustarle?

-Me voy a la habitación. Sola.

-¿De verdad es eso lo que quieres?

Claro que no, pero tenía que dar un paso atrás y pensar las cosas con la cabeza fría.

-Sí.

-Muy bien, pero si tienes frío.

-Puede que un poco de frío sea bueno en este momento.-lo interrumpió ella. Y sin volver a mirarlo salió del salón.

Shaoran despertó al oír el ruido de una máquina quitanieves y el timbre al mismo tiempo. Aparentemente, las calles estaban ya limpias y habían llevado los muebles. Pero cuando s estiró tuvo que hacer un gesto de dolor. Dormir en un sillón no era buena idea.

Mientras iba hacia la puerta, se preguntó si Sakura seguiría durmiendo o si se habría marchado al amanecer.

¿Qué pasaría si subiera a la habitación y empezara a besarla desde los tobillos. . .? Shaoran sonrió, aunque ese pensamiento había despertado una parte de su cuerpo que debería estar dormida. Seguramente lo echaría de la habitación. . . o no.

Seguía pensando en esa fantasía mientras abría la puerta. Pero cuando vio quién estaba del otro lado el deseo se desvaneció.

-No por favor, es demasiado temprano para esto.

Fujitaka Kinomoto parecía dispuesto a asesinarlo.

-¿Dónde está mi hija?

-Menuda cara tienes viniendo aquí.

-¿Dónde está mi hija?

Shaoran se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta y levantó un ceja.

-_**En mi cama. . . **_

Los ojos de Fujitaka Kinomoto se abrieron como si fuera a salirse de las orbitas y, sin decir una palabra. Lanzó el puño hacia su cara. . .

_**Continuara. . . **_

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Debajo del escritorio me encuentro pesando que. . . tal vez algún día podré salir de aquí.**_

_**Nah el tiempo no es mucho.**_

_**Después de todo no estuve muy ausente que digamos.**_

_**Ash, ¡Cállate consciencia! Nos desaparecimos algo de tiempo.**_

_**Jajajajajaja pero fue bueno hacerlo ¿No?**_

_**OK ya cállate.**_

_**Jajajajajaja ¡Hola de nuevo! Me alegra volver a verlos después de hemmm.... Algo de tiempo jejejejejeje y es que la verdad he de decirles que no tenía ni ánimos por escribir y me la pasaba leyendo y platicando con mis amigas además de ponerme al día en varias cosas.**_

_**Un motivo importante es que el día antepasado me quede sin luz por más de ¡cuatro horas! No tuve más remedio que ponerme a leer un libro y esperar a que volviera o irme a mi casa; segundo motivo: ayer también se fue la luz por tres horas y no pude volver a hacer nada puesto que aún no sabía cuál de los fics iba a actualizar.**_

_**Tercer motivo: estoy preparando una sorpresita para todos ustedes además de haber inaugurado mi primer foro dedicado obviamente a los fics que tengo y algunas primicias jejejejejejeje además de que cuanto con la ayuda de mi querida hermana Nanita09 para mi SORPRESA y bueno esos fueron los motivos por los cuales me ausenté ahora con respecto al capitulo**_

_**¡Wow esos dos están que arden! Jejejeje si así es, la cosa esta que arde porque los dos se desean más de lo que pueden contener pero obvio y como siempre se detiene por tonterías ash ¿Cuándo aprenderán a hacer las cosas más fáciles para los dos? Jajajajajajaja yo creo que nunca.**_

_**¿Les gusto lo de la bañera? Jajá jajá traté de describirlo todo con lujo de detalles pero creo que quedó bien aunque Shaoran se moría por entrar con ella y recibir también calor. . . . Pero no del baño ni del agua…. Jejejejejeje**_

_**Bueno aquí queda mi resumen, agradecimientos a:**_

_**Za-firE-aniLu:**_

_**Amiga mía!!!! Me alegra que hayas respondido tan rápido mi review y si tu historia me tiene en el filo de la butaca jajajajajajajaja espero que no seas tan malvada y los separes aunque se vería lindo alguna "competencia" de parte de alguno de los dos que reavive la pasion que hay entre ellos más aún si son tan posesivos jajajajajaja**_

_**Nah no te preocupes la verdad me alegra que me hayas mencionado aunque te equivoques en como se escribe mi nombre, en lo del leon obvio puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea y de ante mano te digo que siempre estoy disponible en mi correo que aparece en mi perfil para cualquier cosa jajajajajajajajaja. Nos vemos muy pero muy pronto y actualiza muje que me muero de la angustia de saber que locas ideas cruzan por tu cabecita jajajajajaja, nos vemos y sigue conmigo que yo estaré siempre para **_

_**Ana:**_

_**Ok ok aquí me tienes y no me tarde tanto. . . o si? La verdad creo que no pero bueno he cumplido una vez más con l aentrega de un capitulo y puedo decir que lo escribi realmente rápido aunque no tenía muhas ganas he jajajajajajaja espero que sigas conmigo anita, nos vemos muy pronto.**_

_**Sakurakino:**_

_**Sip otro éxito más. . . espero jejejejejeje**_

_**Si es muy capaz de hacerlo y lo hizo realmente, recuerda que las personas tienen su lado oscuro muy dentro. Jajá jajá si me pareció tierno embarazarla y más aún de otro bombón como lo es eriol, suerte con tus exámenes ( si apenas vas a pasarlos y si ya los pasaste de todos modos) jajajajajaja de locos todos tenemos un poco y me da gusto que leas todas porque pienso actualizar muy pronto encadenando tu corazón me encanta que siempre expreses lo que sientes y lo que piensas y no importa lo mucho que te extiendas. . . vez yo también lo hice. Nos vemos pronto amiga mía. Besos.**_

_**Ifanicka:**_

_**Amiga mía no paro de agradecerte lo mucho que me apoyas y me sigues y bueno ahora ya no es la dulce mujer indefensa ante el ogro de Shaoran. . . no ahora se enfrentan a tu por tu. Nos vemos pronto amiga mía, besos**_

_**J sakuraplatina:**_

_**Yo también me muero por estar en sus zapatos pero que se le va a hacer más que ver como ella disfruta buuuuuuuuuuaaa, nos vemos muy pronto amiga y no te preocupes que pronto leo el cap 26 de tu fic lo que pasa es que he estado a la loca últimamente , besos amiga mía.**_

_**Natalie aka Isabella:**_

_**¡¡¡Y la temperatura sube a niveles estratosféricos!!! Jajajajajajaja y seguirá subiendo a lo largo del fic, nos vemos Isa y espero ver actualizacion de mi historia he jajajajajajajajaja nos vemos pronto.**_

_**Sarita Li:**_

_**Aquí algo interesante y recien salidito de mi lindo cerebrito jejejejejejeje, espero que te guste.**_

_**Nanita09:**_

_**¡Fuego en la cocina! O. . . ¿Debería decir en la bañera o en el salón? Jajajajaja la cosa se puso muy caliente a pesar del frió que hace fuera de la casa de Shaoran y la reaccion de Fujitaka no era para menos, nos vemos pronto, besos amiga.**_

_**Nani27:**_

_**De que hay química.... mmmmm si la verdad si aunque al principio te diré que como eriol esta con Tomoyo habrá un nuevo personaje en la historia que será el hermano gemelo de este mismo que esta casado con Kaho y ellos son: Los hiragizawa como les dice Shaoran así que si tendrá que ver en esta historia, en referente a lo de meilling despues de esta historia la veras, nos vemos amiga, besos**_

_**Chikanime:**_

_**Hora que tal! Me alegra que te guste la historia y que la sigas, jajajajaja tranquila que no dejo en ascuas a nadie, nos vemos pronto.**_

_**Lizzy Ying Fa DE Li-Cullen:**_

_**Konnichiwa! Espero que sigas conmigo un muy buen rato porque pienso dar mucha lata todavía jejejejejejejeje. Nos vemos pronto amiga. Besos.**_

_**Muchas gracias a:**_

_**Danny1989, -gracias por tu apoyo amiga, te quiero 1000**_

_**CCH.91226:**_

_**WOW UNA SEMANA…. Me has dejado sin palabras auque realmente si tienes mucho tiempo puedes hacerlo jejejejejeje gracias por tus halagos, si mi cabecita no me falla tiene 26 años y su mama murió cuando tenía 16, nos vemos pronto.**_

_**Sakura-ssn:**_

_**Cuantos capítulos realmente no lo se pero si que será un fic corto, nos vemos pronto.**_

_**Gracias a: leoni Tao91, Beatriz ventura, Ivi, Karlilla, Yasaku Cullen, y a todas las lindas personas que me hacen el favor de leer todas y cada unas de mis historias y que me siguen día con día para saber más de ellas, nos vemos muy pero muy pronto.**_

_**Avance de capitulo:**_

_**Sakura Kinomoto sabía lo que era el placer, pero se lo había negado a sí misma durante mucho tiempo. No había necesidad de presionarla, pensó. Las demandas de su cuerpo habían empezado a hacerle olvidar el sentido común y Shaoran estaría ahí, totalmente disponible, cuando volviera a pasar.**_

_**-Acabamos de saber que Shaoran fue a la universidad con Yue. Eran compañeros de hermandad o algo así.**_

_**-¿Yue?**_

_**Con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad, Sakura se volvió para ver a la única persona en el mundo que conocía su secreto. . . el chico que, nueve años antes, había descubierto una aventura entre un profesor y su alumna.**_

_**El chico que había hecho que Sakura Kinomoto se sintiera como una cualquiera desde aquel día.**_

_**Wah yo me he quedado helada. . . nos vemos pronto.**_


	4. FANTASMAS DEL PASADO

_**DECLAIMER: Los personajes son de autoría de clamp, yo los utilizo con fines de diversión y no de lucro, solo de diversión ¡en fin nada es mió solo lo tomo prestado para crear historias de mi loca imaginación!**_

_**El lema de Shaoran Li era ojo por ojo, diente por diente; por eso cuando un rival se atrevió a manchar su reputación, Shaoran decidió vengarse utilizando a la hija de su enemigo; Sakura Kinomoto. Su plan era contratarla, seducirla y abandonarla. Pero Sakura no era tan fácil de manipular. Shaoran no tardó en descubrir que su nueva empleada no se parecía en nada a ninguna otra mujer que él hubiera conocido y tuvo miedo de que la venganza no sólo destruyera a su enemigo... sino también a sí mismo…**_

_**Capítulo Cuatro; Fantasmas del pasado.**_

Si alguien lo llamaba "arrogante" a la cara, Shaoran Li normalmente asentía con la cabeza. . . antes de echar a quien fue de su oficina. Sí, era arrogante. Pero en su defensa, creía ser el mejor en lo suyo y mostrar confianza era la única manera de conseguir lo que uno quería. Aquel día, alrededor de las tres, había demostrado esa teoría con uno de los clientes que, unas semanas antes, había salido corriendo cuando Fujitaka Kinomoto decidió desacreditarlo.

Después de hacerle esperar veinte minutos en el vestíbulo, prácticamente le había suplicado que volviera a aceptarlo. Si aquel hombre seguía pensando que daba información confidencial a otros clientes o no. . . Eso era algo que no sabría nunca. Pero contratando una empresa rival no había conseguido beneficios y por eso volvía con él.

Shaoran entró en el garaje de su casa sintiéndose el rey del mundo. Tras el regreso de ese cliente, los demás volverían en masa, estaba seguro. Dejarían la empresa de Fujitaka Kinomoto y otras firmas asesoras y volverían con él.

Pero el éxito de aquel día no le haría olvidar sus deseos de venganza. Y, de hecho, el deseo de seguir adelante con sus planes para Sakura era mayor que antes. Al final de la semana, pensó mientras salía del coche, sería suya. Lo tendría todo, a la niña de Kinomoto y nuevos clientes en su cartera.

_**Xd: la confianza en sí mismo puede hacer daño cuando no se controla. . . **_

El delicioso aroma a especias y carne llegó a su nariz en cuanto abrió la puerta. "_**hogar, dulce hogar", **_pensó irónico, entrando en la cocina. Pero una vez ahí, olvidó todo lo que había estado pensando y planeando. De hecho, en cuanto vio a Sakura se dio cuenta de que su cerebro había dejado de funcionar.

-Pareces. . .

Ella estaba revolviendo algo en una cacerola con un cucharón de madera.

-¿Una esposa?

Shaoran vio el brillo burlón en sus ojos y se aclaró la garganta.

-Iba a decir que pareces una visión celestial, pero supongo que también una esposa, sí.

Iba vestida de rosa y él odiaba el rosa. Siempre lo había odiado. Pero el rosa de Sakura Kinomoto era diferente. El vestido le llegaba por encima de las rodillas y se ajustaba en la cintura, empujando sus perfectos pechos hacía arriba. . . lo suficiente para resultar elegante y sexy al mismo tiempo. Su larga melena estaba sujeta en un moño, haciendo que su cuello pareciera largísimo. . . y comestible. Y en sus ojos esmeraldas, llenos de humor, rodeados de largas pestañas. . .

¿Y él había querido olvidarse de la otra noche? Lo único que deseaba era tomarla entre sus brazos, quitarle el vestido y acariciar sus pechos. . .

Shaoran se pasó una mano por la cara. Los pantalones le apretaban la entrepierna. Y no le quedaban estrechos.

_**XD:**_ Y la temperatura sube a niveles estratosféricos en la cocina. . . .¡Amenaza de combustión instantánea!

-Bueno gracias por el cumplido-dijo ella, tomando varias botellas de vino-. ¿Te importaría echarme una mano?

-No. ¿Qué necesitas?

-Copas. ¿Puedes sacarlas del armario y llevarlas al comedor?

Shaoran tomó las copas que estaban colocadas sobre la encimera y la siguió.

-Bueno, ¿Qué te parece?

Aquella chica era muy buena en su trabajo, pensó. Y lo demostraba en cada detalle.

Había puesto la mesa con unos platos inusualmente modernos, una cubertería brillante y servilletas de lino. Pero lo más impresionante era el centro de mesa. Era como si hubiera llevado al exterior al comedor, con ramas del jardín, velas blancas y campanitas plateadas.

Shaoran dejó las copas sobre la mesa y suspiró.

-Es perfecto.

-Me alegro que te guste. Pero los invitados llegarán en media hora, así que será mejor que te cambies de ropa. Si quieres hacerlo.

-Tengo tiempo.

Ella lo miró impaciente.

-Sería una grosería que no estuvieras listo cuando suene el timbre.

-Cuidado o alguien pensará que eres la señora de la casa-. Sonrió Shaoran, preguntándose cuánto tardaría en quitarle el brillo rosa de los labios.

-Para los clientes, este fin de semana lo soy.

-¿te he dicho cuanto me gusta el color rosa?

-No, no me o has dicho-contestó Sakura-. Pero no tenemos tiempo para hablar de eso ahora. Tengo que servir una cena y no pienso dejar que se me queme nada.

-No, claro. Hay que cuidar que eso no suceda.

Ella levantó una ceja perfecta.

-Creo que lo mejor sería que te dieras una ducha.

Shaoran asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, querida- murmuró, antes de subir las escaleras de dos en dos. Tenía razón. Necesitaba de una ducha, una ducha fría. De hecho, casi sería mejor que saliera al jardín y se tirara de cabeza sobre la nieve.

James Hiragizawa era una de esas personas que caía bien inmediatamente. De unos cuarenta años, alto y delgado, tenía el pelo negro azulado y los ojos tan azules como el mar profundo. El hermano mayor del novio de su mejor amiga era un completo desconocido para Sakura Kinomoto a pesar de haber oído alguna vez de él.

Su mujer, Kaho, por otro lado, una mujer de ojos oscuros, era muchos más sofisticada. Pero parecía sincera cuando, al saber que Sakura sería su chef ese fin de semana, actuó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Claro que, siendo una mujer de mundo, era lo más lógico. Y también le gustó que Sakura fuese a cocinar platos típicos de la ocasión.

-Durante días sólo he comido foie gras, caviar y tinta de calamar. Estoy harta.

-Llevamos una semana en Nueva York-Explicó James.

Estaban esperando a su abogada y al marido de esta en el cuarto de estar, que había sido completamente transformado en una salón de aspecto masculino, pero agradable y cálido. Como toque personal, Sakura había añadido unas lucecitas en el jardín que podían verse a través de la pared de cristal.

-¿Han estado en Manhattan durante una semana y no han probado la pasta?-sonrió Shaoran, mientras servía el vino.

-Desgraciadamente, no-contestó Kaho.

-La próxima vez que visiten Nueva York, avísenme. Hay un restaurante en little Italy al que tienen que ir. Sirven la mejor pasta _Puttanesca _del mundo. Por no hablar de la berenjena con queso parmesano. . . para deleitarse el paladar.

-Cordero-rió James-. La gente de ciudad cree que lo único que comemos los de Inglaterra es cordero al estilo inglés, se niegan a llevarnos a ningún sitio donde no este en el menú. En lugar de eso, nos llevan a restaurantes de nombres impronunciables y comida irreconocible.

Sakura les ofreció una bandeja de entrantes.

-Bueno, lo que van a comer esta noche es fácil de pronunciar.

-Gracias a Dios.

James tomó uno de sus famosos _vol au vent _de queso y jalapeño envueltos en beicon y prácticamente dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Que rico. Si esto es una pista de cómo vamos a cenar esta noche, puede que no te deje marchar nunca.

-Estas tartitas de albaca y tomate están buenísimas-anunció Kaho.

-Gracias.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar?

-Fui a una escuela de cocina y luego trabajé con varios chef antes de abrir mi propia empresa.

-¿Y qué clase de empresa es?-preguntó James-. ¿Una empresa de catering?

-No exactamente. Tengo dos socias. Nos dedicamos al catering, la decoración, organización de eventos. . . en realidad, ofrecemos todo tipo de servicios.

-Y tus clientes son hombres que no tienen ni idea de qué hacer en una casa, claro ah, perdona, Shaoran, no me refería a ti.

-No te preocupes-sonrió él-. Sé cuales son mis habilidades y no tienen nada que ver con la cocina.

-A mí me pasa lo mismo-suspiró Kaho.

-En realidad, sólo es cuestión de práctica-la animó Sakura.

-Lo ha intentado, de verdad-suspiró James.

-¡Oye!-lo regaño su mujer.

El timbre sonó en ese momento y Shaoran se levantó.

-Deben ser Nakuru y su marido.

Cuando salió de la habitación, James se volvió hacia Sakura.

-Mi abogada y su marido son gente estupenda. Y, normalmente, son muy puntuales.

-Bueno, esta noche no tenemos prisa-sonrió ella

-Me gusta esa actitud-dijo Kaho, tomando otra tartita de tomate-. Acabamos de saber que Shaoran fue a la universidad con Yue. Eran compañeros de hermandad o algo así.

-¿Yue?-repitió Sakura.

Kaho podría haber contestado, pero no la oyó. Toda la sangre se le había subido a la cabeza. Yue. . . no podía ser él.

-Siento llegar tarde-oyó entonces una voz que reconoció de inmediato. Intentó tragar saliva, pero no era capaz ¿Qué tenía en la garganta? No podía darse la vuelta. Yue se acercaba y ella no podía moverse del sofá.

-Nakuru no sabía que ponerse.

-No me culpes a mi, Yue Tsukishiro, ha sido culpa tuya. Había un partido en televisión.

-Que típico-rió Shaoran-. Nakuru, Yue, les presento a nuestra asombrosa chef.

No. . . Sakura no quería moverse.

-¿Sakura?

No estaba preparada.

-¿Sakura?-volvió a llamarla Shaoran, sorprendido.

Con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad, Sakura se volvió para ver a la única persona en el mundo que conocía su secreto. . . el chico que, nueve años antes, había descubierto una aventura entre un profesor y su alumna.

El chico que había hecho que Sakura Kinomoto se sintiera como una cualquiera desde aquel día.

Por un momento, Shaoran se preguntó si Sakura estaba teniendo un ataque de ansiedad. Su rostro estaba tan blanco como la nieve que había en el jardín y tenía los ojos muy brillantes, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?, se preguntó. ¿Los Hiragizawa le habrían dicho algo desagradable? La rabia lo invadió al pensar que pudieran haber sido antipáticos con ella le sorprendió por completo.

Proteger a la hija de Fujitaka Kinomoto no entraba en sus planes.

Entonces vio a Yue mirándola con una expresión. . . . ¿De desprecio? Era la expresión que reservaba para la gente que no hacía su trabajo como él esperaba, desde empleados de la oficina al camarero que seguía poniéndole nata en el café. Shaoran no entendía nada.

-Vaya, Sakura Kinomoto. Qué pequeño es el mundo.

-Microscópico-dijo ella-. Hola, Yue.

-¿Se conocen?-preguntó Shaoran.

-Fuimos juntos al instituto.

-Qué gracioso-rió Kaho que, evidentemente no se daba cuenta de lo incómodos que estaban-. ¿Conociste a Sakura en el instituto y a Shaoran en la universidad?

-Así es-respondió Yue.

Shaoran observó a Sakura mientras, con una sonrisa forzada, se acercaba a Yue y a su esposa para estrechar su mano.

-Hola, soy Sakura. Bienvenidos.

-Nakuru Tsukishiro. Encantada de conocerte- Nakuru tenía suficiente sentido común como para saber que debía cambiar de tema-. Siento haber llegado tarde.

Sakura tomó una bandeja y les ofreció unos champiñones rellenos.

-No pasa nada, la cena esta casi lista. De hecho, voy a comprobar cómo va. Si me disculpan. . .

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-preguntó Shaoran.

-No, lo tengo todo controlado. Gracias, señor Li.

Shaoran nunca había visto a nadie mirarlo con tal revulsión, pero no sabía qué la había provocado. La tensión continuó durante toda la cena. Los Hiragizawa y los Tsukishiro no parecían darse cuenta, pero él sí. Mientras Sakura servía una carne deliciosa, se preguntaba qué demonios habría pasado. No podía ser Yue. . . ¿Qué más daba que lo hubiera conocido en el instituto?

Tendría que preguntarle a su amigo, pensó. Porque Sakura no iba a darle ninguna información, seguro.

-El pastel de nueces es uno de mis postres favoritos-estaba diciendo James.

-Me alegro. ¿Quieres un poco más? ¿Y tú, Kaho?

-Por supuesto-contestó ella, levantando su plato.

-Yo también quiero-sonrió Nakuru-. Y no pienso disimular.

Shaoran estaba demasiado distraído como para encontrar humor en la situación. Cuando debería estar vendiéndose para conseguir que los Hiragizawa contrataran los servicios de su empresa, estaba mirando a Sakura, preguntándose que le pasaba y cómo podía arreglarlo. Y eso le molestaba enormemente. ¿Por qué le importaba que estuviera enfadada con él?

Después del pastel, Nakuru les dio las gracias a Sakura y a Shaoran por su hospitalidad pero, de forma muy poco sociable, dijo que ellos tenían que marcharse. Los Hiragizawa, cansados del viaje, decidieron retirarse temprano.

La cena había sido un éxito. Los Hiragizawa estaban encantados y ése era el primer paso para añadirlos a su cartera de clientes. Y con James y Kaho en la cama, tenía que lidiar con Sakura, que se había ido a la cocina en cuanto las dos parejas desaparecieron. Cuando entró, ella estaba aliviando su furia con una bandeja.

-Una cena estupenda.

-Sí, creo que se han quedado impresionados-dijo Sakura, sin mirarlo.

-Eso espero.

-Están a punto de picar el anzuelo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-preguntó Shaoran, pasando por alto el sarcasmo.

-No.

-¿Vas a decirme por qué estas tan enfadada conmigo?

Sakura dejó la bandeja y se volvió hacia él, sin esconder la rabia y la desilusión que había en sus ojos.

-Sabía que querías castigar a mi padre y usarme en el proceso. Pero no tenía ni idea de lo lejos que podía llegar.

-¿De que estás hablando?

-Por favor, no finjas que no lo sabes.

-Es que no lo sé.

-Yue Tsukishiro.

-¿Qué pasa con Yue?

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

-Vamos, por favor. . .

-No te entiendo.

-No te hagas el inocente. Eres un tiburón y estás orgulloso de ello.

-Estás loca, mujer-Shaoran apretó los dientes-. Lo único que se es que fueron juntos al instituto.

-Si, claro ¿Crees que sacando a la luz mi sórdido pasado mi padre se echará para atrás? ¿Qué te pedirá disculpas? Eso no va a pasar nunca. Mi padre es más testarudo que yo- le espetó Sakura, saliendo de la cocina.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A mi habitación.

-¿No te marchas?

-Voy a hacer este trabajo como hago todos los demás: aportando toda mi experiencia. Si lo que quieres es arruinar la reputación de mi padre, junto a la mía, no pienso darte munición alguna.

-No entiendo lo que dices. . .-Shaoran la siguió escaleras arriba y vio que, afortunadamente, había elegido una habitación lejos de los Hiragizawa.

-Espera. . .

-Buenas noches- lo interrumpió Sakura.

Pero cuando intentó cerrar la puerta, él no la dejó.

-Mira, no puedes decirme esas cosas y luego dejarme con la palabra en la boca.

-¿Qué quieres decir Li? ¿Qué no sabías que tu mejor amigo me conocía?

-Eso es exactamente lo que quería decir.

-No te creo.

-Da igual que me creas o no, es la verdad.

-Para humillarme y hacerle daño a mi padre vas a necesitar algo más que echarme en cara pasados errores, Li.

-Yo no pienso hacer eso.

-Mentira.

-Me da igual tu pasado.

-¡Pero a mí no!-gritó ella, su voz rompiéndose de emoción-. Odio esa parte de mi vida.

-No te alteres, Sakura-. Murmuró Shaoran, sintiéndose culpable por primera vez.

Aquello no podía pasar. Debería alegrarse de haber encontrado un punto negro en su pasado y, sin embargo, no era así.

-A mi me da igual lo que haya pasado en tu vida y a ti debería importarte lo mismo-dijo, tomándola entre sus brazos-. No hay nada malo es esto-murmuró luego, acariciando su espalda-. Ni en esto-. Shaoran inclinó la cabeza para besar su cuello-. No hay nada de que avergonzarse, Sakura.

-No lo entiendes-dijo ella, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Pues ayúdame a entenderlo.

-No puedo. . . me hice una promesa a mí misma. . .

-¿Cuándo eras una niña?

-Sí.

-Pero ahora eres una mujer-musitó Shaoran, mordisqueando su oreja-. Todo es diferente.

Al oír esas palabras, Sakura se quedó inmóvil.

-Esa es la cuestión-dijo con voz ronca-. Nada es diferente. Nada en absoluto. Me niego a cometer más errores con hombres que sólo quieren. . .

No terminó la frase, se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

-Sakura. . .

Ella se apartó.

-Dos días más, eso es todo lo que vas a conseguir de mía. Así que haz lo que tengas que hacer porque después del fin de semana se acabó. Se acabó conmigo y se acabó con mi padre.

-Eso ya lo veremos-replicó Shaoran, antes de darse la vuelta.

_**CONTINUARA. . . .**_

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

_**Escondida detrás de los libros de la saga de STEPHANIE MEYER y novelas románticas y lentes sakura-chan se encuentra más que aburrida y triste.**_

_**Si, esta larga espera se me esta haciendo interminable pero confió en que pronto vuelva a la vida con todos ustedes.**_

_**Pasando directamente al capitulo; wow las cartas ya están sobre la mesa y parece que a shaoran se le agota el tiempo para poder conquistar a Sakura y tenerla bajo sus pies mientras que ella misma descubre que el infierno esta más cerca de lo que esperamos. Realmente la cosas ahora si que esta a punto de explotar puesto que el no se dará por vencido tan fácilmente…. Me pregunto que podré poner para equilibrar la balanza…. A ver que pongo jejejejejeje.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todas las lindas personas que apoyan esta historia y se han vuelto aficionadas a ella. Realmente lamento no poder haber actualizado antes pero es que como ustedes saben tenía las manos atadas por lo que me he dedicado más a la lectura.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por sus saludos y buenos deseos para mi y para mi computadora que cada día esta más necia. (La odio) por eso en cuanto entre a la universidad (dentro de dos semanas) haré todo lo posible he incluso hasta lo imposible para tener mi propia compu porque que lata estar dependiendo de estas cosas.**_

**Saludos a:**

**SaKuRa-And-ShAoRaN-LoVe: gracias chica, nos vemos pronto.**

**Gabyhyatt: me alegro que te guste, nos vemos pronto.**

**Mud-chan: gracias infinitas por nombrar a enemigos y amantes como una de tus fics favoritos.**

**Ifanycka: muchas gracias amiga, sabía que podía contar contigo, besos.**

**Sakura-shaoran-Li-Kinomoto: me alegra que te guste la historia al igual que las demás, espero que el tiempo haya valido la pena…. Perdón desde el fondo de mi corazón por la demora.**

**Lilia Takarai: jajá jajá realmente me esmero para que shaoran sea malo y lindo a la vez, aunque a veces me devane el cerebro en el intento pero creo que lo hago bien, espero que te siga gustando la historia, nos vemos pronto.**

**Ginalci: Muchas gracias por tener a mi historia en una de tus favoritas, nos vemos pronto.**

**Sonia-chan: hola me alegra conocerte, y que te encante el fic que con todo mi corazón y cariño he creado para ustedes, nos vemos muy pronto.**

_**Za-firE-aniLu:**_

**Amiga mía estoy más que anonada por tu final aunque en lo personal no me pareció que fuera suficiente pero de todos modos lo disfrute mucho, felicidades amiga eres grande, nos vemos pronto.**

_**Ana:**_

**OK, yo se que me tarde más que una eternidad pero aquí estoy de nuevo, espero no demorar en el siguiente capítulo. Nos vemos muy pronto.**

_**Sakurakino:**_

**Yo se que no tengo perdón de dios pero es que ya no estuvo en mis manos no poder actualizar antes y espero recompensarlo escribiendo a la brevedad mientras me sea posible, claro, nos vemos pronto.**

_**J sakuraplatina:**_

_**Amiga. Sigo esperando la actualización de tu fic editado y me como las uñas pos saber que le cambiaste…. ¡no me hagas sufrir más de lo que ya lo he hecho yo misma! Nos vemos pronto.**_

_**Natalie aka Isabella:**_

_**Ya no supe que pasó con tu mano pero espero que estés bien y que disfrutes de la historia que estoy haciendo de Crepúsculo porque deduzco que te encanta al igual que a mi la saga de Stephanie Meyer, nos vemos muy pronto bella.**_

_**Sarita Li:**_

_**No tengo excusa más creíble que la verdad: hasta ahora he podido escribir, espero que me concedas toda la paciencia del mundo, nos vemos muy pronto, besos **_

_**Nanita09:**_

_**¡Que comience el juego! Jajajajajaja yo se que te mueres por saber que harán estos dos juntos jajajajajaja nos vemos muy pronto amiga, espero poder conectarme aunque sea un ratico para platicar contigo.**_

_**Nani27:**_

_**Como ves ya he sacado al hermano de Eriol y el cual si nombre es james, no es el hermano gemelo puesto que tendría que poner a este con cuarenta años pero creo que quedó bien, nos vemos muy pronto.**_

_**Chikanime: espero que me tengas la paciencia de un santo porque puede que me demore en las actualizaciones, nos vemos pronto.**_

_**Lizzy Ying Fa DE Li-Cullen:**_

_**Paciencia y tolerancia es la clave para que pueda seguir…. Jejejejejeje hups perdón por la demora pero al fin aquí esta el capitulo. Nos vemos pronto.**_

_**Muchas gracias a:**_

_**Danny1989, CCH.91226, Sakura-ssn, leoni Tao91, Beatriz ventura, Ivi, Karlilla, Yasaku Cullen, y a todas las lindas personas que me hacen el favor de leer todas y cada unas de mis historias y que me siguen día con día para saber más de ellas, nos vemos muy pero muy pronto.**_

_**Avance de capitulo:**_

_**Había pensado que aquel trabajo sería fácil y lo estaba pasando fatal. Había subestimado a Shaoran y su deseo de vengarse de su padre. Y había sobreestimado su fuerza de carácter. Quería saber hasta donde podía llegar Shaoran Li para vengarse de su padre y, básicamente, le había dado todas las armas que necesitaba.**_

_**Al infierno la amistad. Quizá lo que había entre ellos no duraría, pero era real. Tarde o temprano, ella lo aceptaría. Y sí tenía suerte, ese momento sería esta misma noche.**_

_**-¿Qué sabes de Sakura?**_

_**-¿Qué? ¿Quién?**_

_**-Sakura-repitió Shaoran, impaciente-. En el instituto.**_

_**Un día Salí de entrenar y estaba buscando unas cosas en mi casillero cuando oí ruido en una de las aulas. Era tarde, más de las cinco… pensé que era una pareja metiéndose mano, ya sabes. Entré de golpe para darles un susto, pero no era una pareja normal. Era Sakura.**_

_**-¿Y?**_

_**-Y el profesor de matemáticas. .. .**_

_**-Pero no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué esta tan enfadada contigo?**_

_**-Porque. . . . No me guarde la noticia para mi mismo exactamente….**_

_**-quiero que te marches, Tsukishiro. . . . Ahora mismo.**_

_**Sakura sabía que tenía cero control sobre su futuro inmediato. Los Hiragizawa habían encontrado la situación perfecta. De modo que se levantó y empezó a recoger los platos, sabiendo muy bien que Shaoran estaba observándola, sintiéndose triunfador, como si así tuviera más tiempo para llevársela a la cama.**_

_**Y, por mucho que quisiera negárselo a sí misma, esa idea aceleraba su corazón. Lo único que podía salvarla ahora era que sus socias tuvieran un encargo esperándola. . . **_

_**Jajajajajaja huuuuuuuuyyyyyyyy mejor me apuro en actualizar sino ahora si que me van a querer matar… Nos vemos muy pronto.**_

_**Atte.**_

_**Sakuralnl999.**_


	5. ESTRATEGIA

_**DECLAIMER: Los personajes son de autoría de clamp, yo los utilizo con fines de diversión y no de lucro, solo de diversión ¡en fin nada es mió solo lo tomo prestado para crear historias de mi loca imaginación!**_

_**El lema de Shaoran Li era ojo por ojo, diente por diente; por eso cuando un rival se atrevió a manchar su reputación, Shaoran decidió vengarse utilizando a la hija de su enemigo; Sakura Kinomoto. Su plan era contratarla, seducirla y abandonarla. Pero Sakura no era tan fácil de manipular. Shaoran no tardó en descubrir que su nueva empleada no se parecía en nada a ninguna otra mujer que él hubiera conocido y tuvo miedo de que la venganza no sólo destruyera a su enemigo... sino también a sí mismo…**_

_**ESTRATÉGÍA. . .**_

Y la ganadora del concurso a la peor noche de su vida era. . . Sakura Kinomoto.

Sakura, con mucho cuidado, echó un huevo en el hueco que había creado dentro de un bollo. Tres tazas de café y lo único que quería era volver a la cama. Pero no porque estuviera cansada sino para esconderse.

_**Pasa el amor, pasa el dolor.**_

_**Pasa la amargura, pasa lo que inquieta.**_

_**Pasa el tren a veces ya veces no pasa.**_

_**Pasa que te cuento todo **_

_**Porque a veces pasa que no digo nada**_

_**Y luego se te olvida que te quiero tanto**_

_**Y el tanto se te pasa.**_

Había pensado que aquel trabajo sería fácil y lo estaba pasando fatal. Había sobreestimado a Shaoran y su deseo de vengarse de su padre. Y había sobreestimado su fuerza de carácter. Quería saber hasta donde podía llegar Shaoran Li para vengarse de su padre y, básicamente, le había dado todas las armas que necesitaba.

_**Y a veces pasa que atendamos las tristezas**_

_**Pasamos cursos de infelicidad con 10.**_

_**Aquí huele a pena que mata y golpea**_

_**Sin pena ni gloria se muere el amor.**_

_**Aquí huele a llanto, del llanto que moja**_

_**Paredes del cielo y orillas del mar.**_

Suspirando, le dio la vuelta al panecillo. Para empeorar las cosas, no podía negarse a sí misma que le gustaba Shaoran. Y mucho.

Sintió que entraba en la cocina sin volverse siquiera y le habría gustado darse de bofetadas por el deseo de volver a verlo.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días.

Estaba muy guapo aquel sábado por la mañana, con un chándal oscuro y el pelo despeinado. . .

-¿Has dormido bien?

-No ¿Y tú?

-Yo sí.

-Sí claro, los hombres duermen pase lo que pase. Apagan en cerebro. . . qué suerte.

-Quizá apagamos el cerebro, pero nada más. En serio, sigo preguntándome que pasó anoche.

-Yo también, mira Shaoran, no sé si creo lo que me dijiste. . . que no sabías que Yue y yo nos conociéramos, pero estoy harta de preocuparme. Me he pasado demasiados años preocupada por el pasado. ¿Podemos olvidarnos de todo y concentrarnos en lo que intentas conseguir con los Hiragizawa?

-¿Olvidarnos de todo?

-Sí, ¿Crees que puedas hacer eso?

-¿De verdad crees que tú puedes hacerlo?-le preguntó él.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera contestar, James y Kaho entraron en la cocina.

-Buenos días-los saludó James.

-Buenos días-contestó Shaoran-. ¿Han dormido bien?

-Perfectamente. Algo huele muy bien, pero eso no me sorprende nada.

Sakura miró a Shaoran, que estaba mirándola a su vez, y luego se volvió hacia los invitados.

-Huevos con panecillo caliente, beicon y un buen café.

-¿Estás intentando engordarnos?- bromeó Kaho.

-Por supuesto-contestó ella, poniendo dos tazas de café sobre la mesa-. Y espero que esto les dé energía suficiente para lo que tengo planeado.

-¿Y qué has planeado?-preguntó Shaoran.

-Ir a patinar sobre hielo.

Shaoran estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el café.

-¿A patinar sobre hielo?

-A patinar sobre hielo.

-¿Has oído eso, James?-rió Kaho.

-Lo he oído, lo he oído.

Dando palmaditas como una niña, Kaho gritó:

-¡Hace siglos que no patino!

-Entonces quizá no sea una buena idea. . . –empezó a decir Shaoran.

-¿Cómo que no? Es perfecto. En nuestra primera cita, James y yo fuimos a patinar a un lago. . . detrás de la finca de mi abuelo. ¿Te acuerdas cariño?

-Claro que me acuerdo-sonrió su marido-. Has hecho feliz a mi mujer, Sakura. Gracias.

-De nada. Bueno, vamos a desayunar.

Mientras los Hiragizawa comentaban la excursión, ella se acercó a Shaoran y le dijo al oído:

-Tienes cara de susto.

-Y tú tienes cara de felicidad.

Riendo, Sakura tomó sus panecillos con huevo y los colocó en una bandeja.

-Ir a patinar sobre hielo es una idea estupenda. Ah, y luego he organizado una merienda. . .

-Yo no sé patinar-protestó Shaoran.

-Bueno, pues entonces has tenido suerte. Porque yo soy una profesora estupenda.

A Shaoran siempre se le habían dado los deportes a la perfección. No los que se practicaban en la escuela puesto que no tenía tiempo ni cabeza para ellos. Pero, jugando al baloncesto ya l fútbol en la calle era el mejor. Pero patinar sobre hielo, o sobre cualquier otra superficie, era como intentar entender el alemán cuando uno sólo habla español.

Sin embargo, se lanzó de cabeza a la pista de hielo. . . o más bien con los pies por delante. Tardó unos veinte minutos en encontrar el equilibrio, pero después de eso se convirtió en un demonio sobre las cuchillas. Incluso organizó un partido de jockey con James y un grupo de chicos.

Una hora después, agotado, se reunió con Sakura, que también se había cansado de hacer piruetas con Kaho. Iba vestida de blanco y se veía hermosa.

-Bueno, parece que esto no se te da tan mal.

-¿Tú crees?

-Lo has hecho muy bien, Li. Estoy impresionada.

En lugar de reírse, Shaoran sintió algo por dentro, como si hubiera comido un producto caducado. Y sabía exactamente qué era esa sensación. . . la había experimentado una o dos veces en su vida y le preocupaba. Porque le gustaba aquella mujer.

Tenía que librarse de esa sensación, se dijo, antes de hacer alguna estupidez. . . como olvidar sus planes de vengarse. Tenía una noche más, una, para meterla en su cama.

-Y yo también estoy impresionado contigo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que no sólo patinas muy bien-contestó Shaoran, señalando a los Hiragizawa-. Los has hecho felices.

-Sí, es verdad.

-Qué curioso que eligieras hacer hoy justo lo que ellos habían hecho durante su primera cita.

-No es curioso en absoluto.

-¿Lo sabías?

-Sí.

-¿Cómo?

-Tengo mis fuentes.

Shaoran sacudió la cabeza. Aquella mujer era increíble. No sabía hasta dónde iba a llegar con tal de ayudarlo. Una pena que no pudiera ofrecerle un puesto en su empresa.

-¿Cómo has podido enterarte de algo así? Algo tan personal.

-De verdad no sabías a quién estabas contratando. ¿Verdad?-rió Sakura-. Qué hombre tan tonto.

-Quizá no, pero ahora me doy cuenta.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, creo que eres una profesional estupenda. . . y que serías una esposa magnífica.

-Gracias.

-Y si yo no estuviera absolutamente en contra de las uniones legales, sentiría la tentación de pedirte que te casarás conmigo.

Sakura rió de nuevo, timándoselo a broma. Aunque Shaoran no estaba tan seguro.

-Eso es muy halagador, pero sabes que diría que no.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí.

-Quieres que te pregunte por qué, ¿No?

-No

-Muy bien, ¿Por qué?

Sakura se volvió para mirarlo. El humor había desaparecido de sus ojos.

-¿Qué? Dilo.

-No creo que fueras un buen marido.

-Bueno no se, anoche pensé. . .

-Eso era pasión, deseo.

-¿No se puede tener pasión y deseo dentro de un matrimonio?

-Si claro, pero eso es sólo una parte-contestó ella, señalando a los Hiragizawa. James parecía un idiota mientras daba vueltas con su mujer por el hielo. Un idiota enamorado.

-Míralos. Son amigos, compañeros. Se atrae el uno al otro.

Shaoran apretó los labios. No quería admitirlo en voz alta, pero le gustaba Sakura. Y estaba seguro de que formaban un equipo estupendo.

-Vienen hacia aquí-dijo ella entonces-. Y seguro que, después de varias horas haciendo ejercicio, están muertos de hambre.

-Yo lo estoy-asintió Shaoran, sin dejar de mirarla. Sakura sacudió la cabeza, irónica. Pero el brillo de sus ojos. . . era el mismo que había visto la noche anterior mientras la besaba.

Al infierno la amistad. Quizá lo que había entre ellos no duraría, pero era real. Tarde o temprano, ella lo aceptaría. Y si tenía suerte, ese momento sería esa misma noche.

A las cuatro de la tarde, Sakura recibió malas noticias. Estaba en la cocina, cortando pechugas de pollo cuando Shaoran anunció:

-James y Kaho quieren que invitemos a los Tsukishiro a tomar una copa después de cenar.

Sakura siguió cortando el pollo, pero con más vigor.

-Muy bien.

-Nakuru es su abogada y supongo que hablaremos de trabajo esta noche. Y necesito que sea así. Se marchan mañana y. . .

-No tienes que darme explicaciones, Shaoran-lo interrumpió ella, sin mirarlo-. Está es tu casa. No necesitas permiso para invitar a quien te parezca.

-Lo sé-suspiró él pasándose una mano por el pelo-. Pero me importan tus sentimientos aunque no lo creas.

-No tienes que preocuparte por mí. Soy una profesional. No dejaré que mis sentimientos me distraigan de mi trabajo. Estoy aquí para trabajar, exclusivamente.

-¿Vas a contarme que pasó con Yue? ¿Te trató mal, no apareció en una cita? ¿Se te echó encima durante una cita en el instituto? ¿Qué demonios pasó entre ustedes, Sakura?

-Nada.

-Mira, estoy intentando ser sensible porque me doy cuenta de que molesta mucho su presencia. . . pero no pasó en el instituto. Hace siglos de eso.

-Tienes que dejar de hacer preguntas, Shaoran. Esto no es asunto tuyo.

-Lo sé, pero si interfiere. . .

-Ya te he dicho que no va a interferir. Esta noche seré la perfecta anfitriona. Ayer me pilló por sorpresa, eso es todo.

Shaoran parecía a punto de decir algo, pero después de un momento se volvió para salir de la cocina.

Pensando que se había ido, Sakura se tapó la cara con las manos. Lo único que quería era tirar los ingredientes a la basura y marcharse a casa. Olvidarse de Yue, de Shaoran. . . . .

-Sakura. . .

¡Shaoran! ¿Por qué no se había ido?

-No pasa nada. Es que estoy un poco cansada.

-Vamos, por favor. No saldrá de aquí, te lo aseguro. Te juro que no usaré nada de esto contra ti. Pero cuéntamelo, estoy preocupado.

Sakura se derritió al ver en sus ojos ámbar llenos de angustia. Casi podía creer que era genuina.

-Cuéntamelo-insistió Shaoran, tomándola por la cintura.

Quizá sería más fácil si lo supiera, pensó. Entonces todo habría salido a la luz, no tendría que buscar información a sus espaldas. Pero una parte de ella no quería que lo supiera, no quería que la viera como la había visto Yue, como quizá seguía viéndola: una chica fácil tan deseosa de sexo que se había acostado con su profesor de matemáticas.

_**Aquí huele a pena que mata y golpea**_

_**Sin pena ni gloria **_

_**Ni heridas de amor.**_

_**Pasa te estaba esperando, **_

_**Siéntate a mi lado**_

_**A ver si así se te pasa tanto frió afuera**_

_**Y aquí dentro el ánimo se nos congela**_

-Yue sabe algo sobre mí-empezó a decir, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro-. Un error que cometí en el pasado. Y no me lo puso fácil, dejémoslo así

No podía contarle nada más.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Sí.

-No te creo.

Sakura dio un paso atrás.

-Perdona, pero tengo que preparar un plato de pollo.

-Sakura. . . .

-Todo ira bien esta noche, Li.

-¿Estas segura?-murmuró él, acariciando su mejilla.

El roce era tan tierno que habría querido echarle los brazos al cuello y suplicarle que la ayudara a olvidar un pasado que no se podía cambiar. Pero eso tenía que hacerlo ella sola. Si quería sentirse cómoda con los hombres y con el sexo otra vez, tenía que lidiar con el pasado ella misma.

_**Pasa que te cuento todo**_

_**Porque a veces pasa que no digo nada**_

_**Y luego se te olvida que te quiero tanto**_

_**Y el tanto se te pasa.**_

_**A veces pasa que atendamos las tristezas**_

_**Pasamos cursos de infelicidad con 10.**_

_**Aquí huela a pena que mata y golpea**_

_**Sin pena ni gloria se muere el amor**_

_**Aquí huele a llanto, del llanto que moja**_

_**Paredes del cielo y orillas del mar.**_

_**Aquí huele a pena que mata y golpea**_

_**Sin pena ni gloria se muere el amor**_

_**Aquí huele a llanto, del llanto que moja**_

_**Paredes del cielo y orillas del mar…**_

_**Sin pena ni gloria hay heridas. . . de amor**_

_**Heridas de amor. . .**_

_**Ricardo Montaner; Heridas de Amor**_

-Y ahora, quiero que salgas de mi cocina y vayas a atender a tus invitados. Es tu última oportunidad de impresionar a los Hiragizawa y yo voy a asegurarme de que lo hagas.

Shaoran la miró, muy serio.

-Es su última noche y tú última noche.

Sakura se volvió de nuevo hacia la encimera y se puso a trabajar. No sabía cuándo se había ido de la cocina, pero cuando se volvió para sacar la recula de la nevera, Shaoran había desaparecido.

Lo más asombroso de Sakura Kinomoto era que, una vez que había tomado la decisión de que alguien o algo no le importaran, le resultaba fácil hacerlo. Cuando Yue y Nakuru se reunieron con ellos para tomar una copa y jugar al PICTIONARY, se olvidó de los nervios y se convirtió en la profesional que era. Estaba en su elemento: una reunión familiar y agradable con buenos postres y algunos licores para que todo el mundo lo pasara bien. Yue y ella consiguieron ignorarse el uno al otro y los Hiragizawa se mostraron encantados con la reunión.

En resumen, un éxito.

-Lo hemos pasado estupendamente-dijo Kaho, tomando un sorbito del ron caliente que había preparado Sakura.

-Ha sido un fin de semana estupendo, Shaoran-sonrió James.

-Muchas gracias. Ha sido un placer tenerlos aquí. Quizá podríamos hacerlo otra vez, en verano.

-Es posible. Es posible-sonrió James.

Yue se excusó en ese momento para salir al porche para fumar un puro y Sakura respiró más tranquila.

-¿Han ido al teatro en Nueva York?- le preguntó a Kaho.

-Ah, sí, fuimos a ver una obra en la que todo mundo salía desnudo. . .

Entonces vio que Shaoran salía del salón. . .para reunirse con Yue seguramente.

Se le encogió el estómago, pero se obligó a sí misma a concentrarse en lo que Kaho le estaba contando.

Él era un hombre. Un hombre testarudo que iba por lo que quería sin pensar en las consecuencias. Y ahora mismo quería respuestas.

Sabía donde estaba Yue, en el porche de la cocina, y fue ahí directamente.

-No podía soportar los puros en la universidad y sigo sin soportarlos.

-Entonces, ¿Qué haces aquí?-sonrió su amigo, saltando de un pie al otro para entrar en calor.

-Tengo que hablar contigo

-¿Sobre que?-preguntó Yue.

-Sobre ella. ¿Qué sabes de Sakura?

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?

-Sakura-repitió Shaoran, impaciente-. En el instituto. ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?

-Vamos amigo. . .

-Cuéntamelo.

-No quiero hablar de eso-murmuró Yue, tirando el puro sobre la nieve.

-Vas a hablar de eso. O te hago recuperar el puro con los dientes.

Yue soltó una carcajada.

-¿Y esa violencia?-intentó bromear, pero Shaoran estaba muy serio-. En fin, bueno, fue hace mucho tiempo. Un día salía de entrenar y estaba buscando unas cosas en mi casillero cuando oí ruido en una de las aulas. Era tarde, más de las cinco. . . pensé que era una pareja metiéndose mano, ya sabes. Entré de golpe para darles un susto, pero no era una pareja normal. Era Sakura.

-¿Y?

-Y el profesor de matemáticas.

Shaoran soltó una palabrota.

Ahora entendía que Sakura se sintiera avergonzada. Pero todo el mundo hacía tonterías durante la adolescencia. . .

-Pero no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué esta tan enfadada contigo?

Yue dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

-Porque. . .no me lo guardé la noticia para mí mismo exactamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Se lo contaste a alguien?

-A bastante gente, la verdad. Resultaba divertido. . . estábamos en el instituto, Shaoran. Si no puedes poner verde a la guarrilla del instituto. . .

Él lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Qué la has llamado?

-Vamos amigo, que fue hace mucho tiempo.

Shaoran miró a Yue como si estuviera viéndolo por primera vez. Y le parecía un imbécil.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo, pero por lo visto tú no has crecido. Quiero que te marches, Tsukishiro.

-¿Qué?

-Ahora mismo.

-Lo dirás de broma.

-No, lo digo completamente en serio.

-No te entiendo-murmuró Yue, perplejo-. ¿Y a ti qué te importa? Es tu empleada no tú. . .-entonces lo miró, boquiabierto-. ¡No me lo puedo creer!

-No sigas-le advirtió Shaoran.

-Te gusta, Sakura de gusta. No te había visto colado por una mujer desde. . . iba a decir desde la universidad, pero entonces tampoco estabas colado por nadie.

Shaoran hizo una mueca.

-Vete buscando una excusa para Nakuru porque te vas de mi casa en cinco minutos.

-Pero, hombre, entonces éramos unos niños. . .

-Eso ya me lo has contado-lo interrumpió Shaoran, dejando a su antiguo amigo en el porche.

-Door County es el sitio más bonito de todo el planeta. El paisaje es una maravilla. Es un sitio donde todo el mundo se habla con los vecinos, donde nadie se mete en tu negocio. . . es mi sitio, desde luego. Compramos una parcela hace seis años y en ella construimos la casa de nuestros sueños-suspiró Kaho, tomando un sorbo de ron-. Viajar esta bien, siempre es una aventura, pero nada es mejor que volver a casa, ¿Sabes?

Sakura asintió, aunque ella no pensaba lo mismo sobre su piso de cuatro habitaciones. Sí, era muy alegre y tenía una cocina excelente, pero no era exactamente la casa de sus sueños.

-¿Cuándo vuelven Kaho?-preguntó Nakuru, enroscada como un gato en el sofá, mientras James inspeccionaba un libro sobre arquitectura.

-Mañana por la mañana. Queremos empezar a decorar la casa. A James y a mí nos encantan los árboles de navidad. Vamos a comprarlos nosotros mismos y elegimos uno para cada habitación.

-¿Para cada habitación?-repitió Sakura, incrédula.

Kaho soltó una carcajada.

-Sí, ya se que es un poco raro. . .

-Es estupendo-dijo Nakuru-. Ese olor a pino por todas partes. . .

-Este año toda la familia de James vendrá a pasar las navidades a casa. . . bueno excepto su hermano menor; Eriol y su prometida se casaran muy pronto. Tiene una familia enorme. . . que lo crítica todo.

-Te estoy oyendo, cariño-. Le advirtió su marido, pasando las páginas del libro-. Estoy aquí mismo.

-Siempre se meten conmigo porque no se cocinar-siguió Kaho-. Así que este año he decidido organizar una cena de Acción de Gracias que los va a dejar helados. Aunque la verdad, no sé como hacerlo. Al contrario que tú, Sakura, en la cocina soy un desastre.

-No es difícil- le aseguró ella. Cualquiera podía aprender a cocinar, pero una cena familiar en Acción de Gracias no era precisamente el mejor momento para empezar-. Cuanto más sencillos los platos, mejor. Lo único que necesitas son un par de recetas.

-¿Un par de recetas?-repitió Kaho, poniendo cara de susto.

Sakura soltó una carcajada.

-Antes de que te marches podría darte un par de lecciones de cocina y. . .

De repente, el rostro de Kaho Hiragizawa se iluminó.

-¡Qué buena idea!

-Muy bien. Nos vemos en la cocina alrededor de. . .

-No, no es eso lo que quería decir.

-¿Cómo?

-A partir de mañana ya no trabajas para Shaoran, ¿Verdad?

-Pues. . . no.

-Entonces, tienes que venir con nosotros a Door County.

-¿Qué?

Kaho parecía tan feliz como una niña con los proverbiales zapatos nuevos.

-Quédate unos días con nosotros y me enseñas a cocinar. La cocina es genial y tengo de todo tipo de aparatos. . . aunque no sé como usarlos.

Atónita, Sakura murmuró:

-Pues no sé. . .

-¿Por qué no?-intervino James-. Tú sueles viajar por trabajo, ¿No?

-Sí, claro, pero. . . .

-¿No podrías ampliar tu lista de clientes e incluir a una mujer que no tiene ni idea de lo que hay que hacer en la cocina?-le suplicó Kaho.

Sakura miró de uno a otro. Los dos estaban sonriendo como niños. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? Había terminado con Shaoran y le encantaría ir a Door County. Además, sería estupendo para su negocio.

-Muy bien. Tendré que mirar mi agenda para ver si tengo algo urgente, pero si no, soy toda suya.

-Genial-sonrió Kaho, volviéndose hacia su marido-. Voy a hacer que tu familia deje de reírse de mí.

-No se ríen de ti, cariño.

Shaoran entró en el salón en ese momento.

-Nakuru, tu marido no se encuentra bien. Será mejor que te lo lleves a casa.

-¿Qué?

-Yue tiene que irse.

Sakura lo miró, sorprendida. ¿Qué había pasado entre los dos hombres para que Shaoran pareciera tan enojado? ¿Qué le habría dicho?

-Está esperándote en la puerta-dijo bruscamente.

-Ah, muy bien-Nakuru, sorprendida, se levantó del sofá y se despidió a toda prisa

-Parece que estaban celebrando algo-dijo Shaoran después.

-¿Yue se encuentra bien?-preguntó Sakura.

-Se pondrá bien-contestó él -. Bueno, ¿Qué me he perdido?

-Estábamos hablando de la familia de James. Se van a quedar de piedra cuando les sirva una fabulosa cena de Acción de Gracias.

-Mi mujer a contratado a Sakura para que le enseñe a cocinar-lo informó James.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Podría ser, si estoy libre-dijo ella.

Shaoran no parecía contento, pero no sabía por qué. ¿Sería por su discusión con Yue o porque iba a trabajar con los Hiragizawa?

-¿Va a enseñarte a cocinar aquí, en Tokio?

-No, en Inglaterra-sonrió Kaho-. Va a pasar unos días con nosotros.

-¿Cuándo se van?

-Mañana.

-No.-Shaoran pronunció ese monosílabo con tal sequedad que todos se quedaron estupefactos.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Sakura.

-Tú y yo tenemos cosas que hacer todavía.

-¿Eh?

James se aclaró la garganta.

-Lo siento, Shaoran. No lo sabíamos.

Fue entonces cuando Shaoran Li se dio cuenta de que estaba poniéndose en contra a unos posibles clientes. A sus mejores clientes, quizá.

-No, no-intentó reír-. Soy yo quien lo siente. Tengo tanto trabajo que no he podido hablar con Sakura. . . .

-Bueno, es por eso por lo que aceptamos venir aquí. Y por lo que estamos considerando la idea de contratar a tu empresa. Porque nos han dado buenas referencias.

-Mi nuevo proyecto con Sakura no tiene por qué empezar inmediatamente. Pero me gustaría hablar con ustedes, enseñarles los planes que tengo para su futuro. ¿Tienen espacio para uno más en Door County?

A James pareció gustarle la idea porque asintió con la cabeza.

-Así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro. ¿No?

-Eso es.

Sakura, sentada frente la chimenea, echaba humo por la orejas. No le gustaba que Shaoran se hubiera metido en medio, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, James empezó a hacer planes.

-Muy bien. Entonces, mientras las chicas están en la cocina. . . .

-Oye, cielo-lo regaño su mujer, sentándose a su lado en el sofá-. Cuidado con añadir "donde tienen que estar" al final de esa frase.

-Nunca, cariño-le aseguró él, antes de volverse hacia Shaoran-. Mientras las chicas están en la cocina haciendo un complot contra mi familia, tú y yo podemos ir a pescar y hablar sobre cómo vas a hacernos más ricos de lo que somos.

-Más ricos, con más seguridad.

James Hiragizawa sonrió, satisfecho.

-Eso me gusta.

Sakura sabía que tenía cero control sobre su futuro inmediato. Los Hiragizawa habían encontrado la situación perfecta. De modo que se levantó y empezó a recoger los platos, sabiendo muy bien que Shaoran estaba observándola, sintiéndose triunfador, como si así tuviera más tiempo para llevarla a la cama.

Y, por mucho que quisiera negárselo a sí misma, esa idea aceleraba su corazón.

Lo único que podía salvarla ahora era que sus socias tuvieran un encargo esperándola.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**¡Hola que tal de nuevo!. . . . . . ¿Me tarde? . . . . ¡No claro que no estoy más que bien en el tiempo!**_

_**He de decirles que me siento muy bien ahora que las cosas han regresado a su ritmo habitual sin embargo no sé cuanto tiempo dure esta paz en mi interior y en mi vida, es más aún no se que me depara la universidad pero aunque me siento angustiada, ansiosa y un poco confundida puesto que las cosas han pasado a una velocidad impresionante se que podré con el reto que estoy a punto de conocer.**_

_**Espero poder tener tiempo de sobra para poder seguir con ustedes un tiempo más.. . . algo así como unos cuantos años, no especifico cuantos la verdad pero me imagino que bastantes sí. Jajajajajaja**_

_**OK volviendo al capitulo si yo se que soy malvada y que dejo la historia en lo más interesante pero así los dejo con ganas de más, lamentablemente o para mi fortuna hemos llegado a la mitad de este lindo y más que concurrido fic. Así que lo más bueno viene en camino y espero no pasarme de pervertida a diferencia del fic anterior jajajajajajajajajajaja.**_

_**Con respecto a ciertos comentarios que he recibido últimamente de una pagina llamada "LOS MALOS FICS" o algo parecido he de decirles que la verdad no me preocupa lo que digan ellos puesto que las personas que leen mis fics se dan cuenta de la situación a pesar de la "broma" que hago y es simplemente una parodia de mi propio trabajo. Ahora si lo que les molesta es que ponga alusiones a los personajes explicando mis desafortunadas situaciones que he pasado simplemente ignórenme y ya y así todos contentos y felices; yo no le hago daño a nadie y ellos a mi tampoco puesto que las malas vibras se me resbalan. Y de hecho reconozco que el fic del que mencionan carece de sentido y yo misma he considerado la idea de retirarlo y pulirlo como es debido. Pero de ante mano seré yo la que decida hacerlo y no influenciada por nadie en particular.**_

_**Bueno ahora los correspondientes saludos:**_

_**Sakura-chan94: muchísimas gracias por elegir a mi historia como una de tus favoritas… te lo agradezco infinitamente, espero poder leer un comentario tuyo muy pronto. Besos.**_

_**HiiRuKii cHaNn: muchas gracias por estar muy pendiente de lo que escribo y publico espero poder conocerte más y saber que te parecen todas mis historias, muchas gracias, nos vemos luego. Besos**_

_**Azulmar: espero que esta historia te atrape al igual que ya lo ha hecho Letras del Corazón, nos vemos muy pronto y espero saber que opinas de los capítulos. Hasta pronto.**_

_**Lady Daidouji: Me da mucho gusto que te "guste"; valga la redundancia esta historia que en lo personal me trae recuerdos muy divertidos a la memoria. Espero poder saber que opinas de ella muy pronto, nos vemos.**_

_**Cariux5: ¡por favor concédeme tan siquiera mi ultima voluntad! Jajajajaja**_

_**La paciencia es una virtud… ¿Sabías? espero que sigas a esta historia y que me acompañes en todos los proyectos que realizo además de obviamente saber que piensas acerca de los capítulos y lo que suelo comentar verdad, muchas gracias por preferir mi historia. Nos vemos pronto.**_

_**Mka1509: muy entusiasta debes de estar por mi regreso jajajajajajaja, lamentablemente aún no tengo el capitulo final de Unidos por la Traición debido a mi poco tiempo y mi escasa inspiración además de que no me puedo concentrar muy bien puesto que estoy algo nerviosa por entrar a la universidad pero bueno, espero poder tenerlo pronto y a la medida de lo que este fic merece, chao. Nos vemos muy pronto y gracias por todo tu apoyo amiga.**_

_**Nani27: feliz de vuelta y a su servicio. . . . Jajajajajaja ha yo se que soy única he irrepetible jejejejejejeje y por lo que se refiere a las escenas subidas de todo puede que le suba pero no en la cocina, dime ¿Quién no ha tenido la fantasía de "hacerlo" en un establo? Jajajajaja yo si lo he pensado he jajajajajajaja y puesto que estoy haciendo "realidad" mis fantasías es muy justo que este par de tortolos cambien el panorama un poco y den emoción y adrenalina al encuentro no. Nos vemos muy pronto. Te mando un gran beso y un abrazo del tamaño del mundo para ti también, hasta muy pronto.**_

_**Lilia Takarai: ¡GRACIAS MUCHAS GRACIAS! ¡Soy Grande y talentosa! Jajajajajaja si bueno, eso ya lo sabía jajajajajajaja, espero que te siga gustando muchos más mis fic y bueno, como vez Shaoran le dio su merecido al arrogante he Inmaduro de Yue, nos vemos muy pero muy pronto.**_

_**Natalie aka Isabella: ¡Bella! Espero que te encuentres bien y espero poder contactarme contigo muy pronto, lamento que la historia no se haya podido pasar a Crepúsculo pero no importa espero poder hacer algo al respecto y ahora que lo pienso hay una cosa que si podemos hacer; mira resulta que estaba pensando (antes de que se me enfermara la PC, claro) hacer una pagina dedicada únicamente a fics, música, imágenes, fan Art. y varias cositas más con todos mis fic y el contenido de ellos y ahora que lo pienso podemos poner tu historia que es la mía en mi pagina en un apartado de Crepúsculo que obvio pienso poner ahí también además de historias adicionales acerca de esta fabulosa saga que no me canso de leer una y otra vez , más aún que la tengo completa, bueno espero que pienses en mi idea y me digas que te parece para poder contactar a mi Hermana que es la que me esta haciendo el favor de hacer la pagina OK, bueno nos vemos pronto y un saludo del tamaño del mundo para ti, nos vemos.**_

_**Lian Potter: he de decirte que yo ya he leído la saga de Stephanie Mayer y no me cansó de leerla porque se me hace una historia súper buena y los mejores libros que he tenido la fortuna de conocer y fíjate que antes no entendía a mis amigos que comentaban acerca del asunto; se me hacía irrelevante platicar de un libro "cualquiera" pero ahora que conozco la historia y casi podría decir que se me de memoria entiendo a esas personas más de lo que crees porque es una historia que te envuelve y te apasiona a conocer más, espero poner en un futuro próximo una historia acerca de Reneesme y Jacob para equilibrar la balanza, nos vemos pronto.**_

_**Sarita Li: es genial estar de regreso, y más aún en compañía de todos ustedes y su incansable apoyo y paciencia. Que es lo único que me ha dado fuerzas para no volverme completamente he irremediablemente loca (digo más de lo que estoy) jajá jajá, espero seguir mucho tiempo más con todos ustedes, nos vemos pronto amiga, besos.**_

_**Nanda18: es genial conocer a gente nueva y más aún saber lo que piensan acerca de lo que hago, espero conocer lo que piensas acerca de mis demás historias, nos vemos muy pronto.**_

_**Ifanycka: muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo amiga, tu sabes que te quiero mil, siempre me apoyas y me animas cuando estoy aguitada: deprimida. Espero poder retribuirte algún día todo el apoyo que me has brindado desde que nos conocimos. Nos vemos muy pronto.**_

_**Nena05000: es muy lindo hacer nuevos amigos o en este caso amigas, me alegra poder conocerte y espero conocer que es lo que piensas de los capítulos y de mis demás historias, nos vemos muy pronto y un saludo muy fuerte desde México.**_

_**Sakurita1989: no pudiste elegir mejor año para poner tu nombre y es que realmente es una alusión muy buena hacia mi persona ya que es el año de mi nacimiento y la caída del muro de Berlín en Alemania además de la caída del comunismo en Rusia… ¿Historia? Si sé algo más no todo pero ese fue un gran año para el mundo. Espero que te siga gustando esta historia y espero poder conocer lo que piensas acerca de los capítulos. Nos vemos pronto.**_

_**Leoni Tao: me da mucha alegría saber las buenas nuevas, recuerdo que cuando hice mi examen para entrar a la Universidad del Valle de México y después de la explicación de la carrera que en ese entonces iba a estudiar no me pusieron ninguna traba pero no sé como estuvo la cosa contigo, espero que sigas súper bien y en cuanto a la historia espero que hayas leído el mensajito que les deje a "ellos" además de que comprendas que para sacar un fic es necesario saber o tener una idea de la dicción y el contenido gramatical de las letras pero más aún saber como poner la historia de manera que se entienda y tenga sentido, aún no sé que hacer exactamente con la historia, la verdad pero puede que reconsidere la idea de volver a lanzarla en un futuro próximo. No te preocupes no la olvidaré. Nos vemos pronto.**_

_**Crazy Girls: wow me encanta conocer gente nueva y a la cual le gusta lo que hago, espero poder conocer tus opiniones acerca de los capítulos, espero poder llegar a ser grandes amigas, nos vemos pronto.**_

_**Aseret-1987: un muy buen año también aún que no se compara con el año de mi nacimiento jajajajajaja es broma; espero poder conocerte más y ser amigas muy pronto, además de conocer lo que piensas acerca de mis historias, nos vemos luego, besos.**_

_**Niza Espinoza: ¿No serás pariente mía?. . . . Mmmm……. Estoy pensándolo seriamente he ya que mi papá también tiene ese apellido. . . . . jajajajajajaja ya me hiciste pensar. Espero que te guste mucho esta historia al igual que las demás, espero conocer tus opiniones acerca de los capítulos muy pronto, nos vemos.**_

_**Sailor Alluminem Siren: Puedo deducir de donde sacaste tu nombre y, a pesar de que apenas me acuerdo de la historia de Seilor Moon puedo decir que fue una de las más grandes historias anime que marcaron mi infancia y que hasta ahora vagamente recuerdo con mucho cariño al igual que otras historias como lo fue Meteoro, Supercampeones, Pokemon, Hamtaro, Sakura Card Captors, Bayblade, entre otras más que veía en compañía de mis primos. (Ha tiempos aquellos) animes que llevo en la memoria con mucho cariño; espero poder conocer tus opiniones acerca de los capítulos y de mis historias, nos vemos muy pronto.**_

_**Mis infinitos agradecimientos por su paciencia y constancia a:**_

**SaKuRa-And-ShAoRaN-LoVe, Gabyhyatt, Mud-chan, Sakura-shaoran-Li-Kinomoto, Ginalci, Sonia-chan, **_**Za-firE-aniLu, Ana,**__**Sakurakino, J sakuraplatina, Nanita09, Chikanime, Lizzy Ying Fa DE Li-Cullen, Danny1989, CCH.91226, Sakura-ssn, Beatriz ventura, Ivi, Karlilla, Yasaku Cullen, y a todas las lindas personas que me hacen el favor de leer todas y cada unas de mis historias y que me siguen día con día para saber más de ellas, nos vemos muy pero muy pronto.**_

_**Avance de capitulo:**_

_**Yamasaki se dirigía a la hacia la cabina cuando Sakura lo llamó:**_

_**-Perdone. . . **_

_**-¿Sí, señorita Kinomoto?**_

_**-¿No faltan un par de pasajeros?**_

_**-¿Cómo?**_

_**-¿Los Hiragizawa?**_

_**-No señorita. Se fueron a casa anoche y han enviado el avión. . . y a mí para que los lleve a Door Conty.**_

_**Caramba, cómo le gustaba aquella chica. Su actitud, su espíritu, su cerebro, cómo se movía y cómo hablaban sus ojos por ella. Pero no pensaba dejarse ablandar. Él quería venganza. Aunque no pensaba usar su pasado contra ella, iba a conseguir lo que quería; vengarse y una mujer a la que deseaba por encima de todo.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**-Si te gusta este sitio. . . eso es lo más importante. Estoy dispuesto a aceptar mantas hechas a mano, alfombras de yute y cuartos de baño rústicos si los compartes conmigo.**_

_**Exudaba poder, fuerza y sexualidad. Era una combinación difícil de resistir. Y, de nuevo, Sakura se cuestionó por qué tenía que resistirse a todo eso ¿Por qué no podía pasarlo bien? Ella era adulta, quizá una adulta un poco tonta pero. . . **_

_**Sakura empezó a temblar cuando volvió a besarla; ardientes, dulces besos que casi le hicieron olvidar quien era y en donde estaba. Como una ciega, metió la mano dentro de su abrigo y pasó los dedos por su espalda, por sus hombros. Quería tocarlo. .. . .**_

_**Cuando Sakura vio lo que iba a ser su alojamiento se le puso el corazón en la garganta. Las casas estaban demasiado cerca, separadas sólo por un muro. Y cuando entraron en la primera supo que aquello iba a ser un problema. Decorada de arriba abajo en blanco y crema, con gruesas alfombras y luces suaves, parecía un nidito de amor. Desde el árbol de navidad, decorado con luces blancas, a la enorme chimenea, desde la cama con dosel a la doble bañera. . . . Aquello era el escenario para un romance.**_

_**Sakura en jarras, suspiró.**_

_**-Ah, sí, están intentando emparejarnos.**_

_**A su lado, Shaoran soltó una risita.**_

_**-¿Quieres venir a ver mi habitación? A lo mejor es menos. . . .Romántica que la tuya.**_

_**-En otro momento.**_

_**-¿Me lo prometes?**_

_**En sus ojos había un brillo entre perverso y divertido y Sakura sonrió que se doblaban las rodillas. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Porque, en serio, ¿Cuánto tiempo podía resistir una chica?**_

_**Jajajajajajajajajajajaja U_U creo que ahora si me pasé en los avances del próximo capítulo; espero que sigan conmigo en el siguiente capítulo titulado; INMINENTE HE IRRETRASABLE. **_

_**Que va a estar súper bueno, se los aseguro y ahora si espero no tardarme en la actualización, espero que las tareas no me quiten tanto tiempo, nos vemos muy pronto. Los quiere su amiga.**_

_**Sakuralnl999.**_


	6. Inminente he irretrasable

_**DECLAIMER: Los personajes son de autoría de clamp, yo los utilizo con fines de diversión y no de lucro, solo de diversión ¡en fin nada es mió solo lo tomo prestado para crear historias de mi loca imaginación!**_

_**El lema de Shaoran Li era ojo por ojo, diente por diente; por eso cuando un rival se atrevió a manchar su reputación, Shaoran decidió vengarse utilizando a la hija de su enemigo; Sakura Kinomoto. Su plan era contratarla, seducirla y abandonarla. Pero Sakura no era tan fácil de manipular. Shaoran no tardó en descubrir que su nueva empleada no se parecía en nada a ninguna otra mujer que él hubiera conocido y tuvo miedo de que la venganza no sólo destruyera a su enemigo... sino también a sí mismo…**_

_**INMINENTE HE IRRETRASABLE.**_

La charla sobre el compromiso de Tomoyo terminó cuando Sakura entró en la moderna cocina de Compromisos y anunció sus planes de irse a Door County al día siguiente. Sentadas a la mesa, Tomoyo y Meilling escucharon mientras ella les explicaba que iba para enseñarle a Kaho Hiragizawa a cocinar y que Shaoran Li iría con ella.

Tomoyo tomó su taza de té e intentó ser racional.

-Muy bien. Personalmente, creo que es estupendo incluir mujeres en nuestra cartera de clientes. Pero. . .

-Yo terminaré la frase por ti-la interrumpió Meilling, sujetándose el pelo en una coleta-. El hecho de que tu cliente, el señor Li, vaya contigo, es más que raro.

-Lo sé, pero James Hiragizawa quiere conocer sus planes para la empresa antes de firmar con SHL Corp... Así que ya ves, en realidad son dos cuestiones diferentes. Yo voy a trabajar con Kaho mientras Shaoran trabaja con James.

-OK.

-Irse de la ciudad. . . y alojarse en la misma casa me parece un problema-opinó Tomoyo.

-¿Por qué?

-Si estás fuera de tu elemento y te sientes atraída por alguien. . . ¿Te sientes atraída por Shaoran, Sakura?

-Me niego a contestar-dijo ella-. Si lo hago, ésta me dará un puñetazo-añadió, señalando a Meilling.

La morocha puso la mano sobre su hombro.

-Yo soy una persona justa. Al menos dejaré que te des la vuelta antes de empezar a darte patadas.

Tomoyo soltó una carcajada.

-Esto será culpa suya, chicas-protestó Sakura.

-¿Cómo?

-Alguien debería haberme buscado un encargo. Así podría decirles que no.

-A lo mejor lo que tienes que hacer es decirle a Shaoran Li que no y ya está.

-Sí, claro. Pero es que esto nos conviene a las tres- les recordó Sakura.

-Sí, eso es verdad.

-Además, yo voy a estar en la cocina con Kaho mientras James y Shaoran se van a hacer agujeros en el hielo para pescar o algo así.

Meilling y Tomoyo siguieron dando su opinión, como era lo habitual, durante todo el día. Solamente cuando estuvo en casa se sintió algo aliviada de poder estar a solas y pensar en lo que le depararía el día de mañana. No sabía cómo empezar. . . y entonces recordó la promesa de Shaoran de no usar su pasado contra su padre. Ésa era la excusa perfecta para no contarle nada. O, al menos, para dejarlo hasta que estuvieran cara a cara. Metiendo un par de Jerséis en la maleta, Sakura se decidió a enfrentarse a lo que deparaba el destino.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Shaoran tenía una regla de oro: si iba a estar en el aire más de una hora, siempre viajaba con Gulfstream. El avión privado de los Hiragizawa era más pequeño, pero muy cómodo. Aunque sentía curiosidad por saber cómo se portaría una vez en el aire, ya que los aviones de ocho asientos podían ser un poco inestables, el interior era muy elegante, con asientos de piel y suelos enmoquetados. Y el Auxiliar de vuelo, Yamasaki, le había servido una botella de agua mineral en cuanto subió a bordo.

Shaoran oyó a Yamasaki saludar a otro pasajero y, cuando levantó la mirada del ordenador, se enfadó consigo mismo por la emoción que sintió al ver a Sakura Kinomoto.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días-dijo ella, sentándose a su lado-. ¿Llegamos temprano?

-No lo creo.

Shaoran observó el bonito jersey de color chocolate y los vaqueros, que le sentaban de maravilla. Le gustaría tanto tocarla. . . Estaba deseando tenerla en sus brazos. . . y en su cama. Hasta aquel momento, con tantas distracciones, no había tenido éxito en sus intentos de seducción. Pero ahora que iban a pasar unos días juntos. . .

El auxiliar de vuelo se acercó con su sonrisa más profesional.

-Bienvenidos a bordo.

-Gracias-dijo Sakura.

-¿Quiere tomar algo, señorita Kinomoto?

-No gracias, ¿Necesitas algo, Li?

-Nada que Yamasaki pueda ofrecerme-contestó él, en voz baja.

Ella puso lo ojos en blanco.

-Despegamos en unos minutos, así que, por favor, abróchense los cinturones.

Yamasaki se dirigía hacia la cabina cuando Sakura lo llamó.

-Perdone. . .

-¿Sí, señorita Kinomoto?

-¿No faltan un par de pasajeros?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Los Hiragizawa?

-No señorita. Se fueron a casa anoche y han enviado el avión. . . y a mí para que los lleve a Door County.

Sakura miró a Shaoran y luego de vuelta a Yamasaki.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, señorita Kinomoto.

El hombre parecía incómodo, y Shaoran, cansado de la discusión, decidió intervenir. Estar esperando en la pista no era su idea de la diversión.

-Gracias Yamasaki. Estoy deseando llegar.

Aliviado, el auxiliar asintió con la cabeza.

-Informaré al capitán.

Cuando desapareció, Sakura se volvió hacia él, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué se han ido sin decir nada?

Shaoran se encogió de hombros.

-¿Eso importa?

-Siento curiosidad. Me parece un poco raro.

-¿Por qué?

Bajo sus pies, el motor del avión empezó a rugir.

-Tengo la impresión de que están intentando. . . juntarnos-contestó Sakura, mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

-Estamos juntos.

-Ya sabes a qué me refiero.

-Ah sí-sonrió Shaoran-. ¿Y sí eso es lo que quieren? ¿Estarían mal?

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Qué le pasa a la gente casada? ¿Por qué siempre quieren emparejar a los demás?

-A lo mejor quieren que los demás sean tan felices como ellos.

-¿De verdad crees eso, Li?

-No.

Sakura soltó una carcajada. Tenía una risa preciosa, ronca y juvenil. Y él sentía un increíble deseo de hacer que siguiera riendo, de hacerla feliz.

-Mira Li, creo que tenemos que recordar por qué estamos aquí.

-¿Y por qué estamos aquí?

-Para trabajar. O, en tu caso, para vengarte de mi padre a través de mí.

Shaoran sin poder evitarlo, sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Aquella chica era diferente, desde luego. ¿Por qué le excitaba tanto que supiera lo que quería y no tuviera ningún miedo?

-Hablando de venganzas. . .-empezó a decir Sakura sin mirarlo.

-¿Sí?

-¿Tu amigo te dio munición contra mí anoche?

El apretó los dientes.

-No.

-¿Yue no te habló de mí. . . de lo que había pasado?

-Mira, Sakura, ya te lo he dicho: me da igual lo que ocurriera en el pasado. No necesito usar cotilleos de un antiguo amigo para conseguir lo que quiero.

-¿Un antiguo amigo?

-No soy un sentimental. Valoro la amistad por lo que es, pero si alguien se cruza en mi camino, no tengo el menor problema para apartarlo de mi vida. Y ahora, volvamos a por qué estamos aquí.

-Para trabajar.

Shaoran suspiró.

-Esperaba que lo hubieras olvidado.

-No yo no olvido nada-rió Sakura-. Aunque Kaho y James seguirán intentando emparejarnos, seguro.

-¿Más aviones privados, más destinos románticos? Qué tortura.

-No quieres tomarte esto en serio.

-No.

-Pues yo sí. Y si tuvieras un poco de sentido común te concentrarías en intentar conseguirlos como clientes, no en llevarme a la cama.

Caramba, cómo le gustaba aquella chica. Su actitud, su espíritu, su cerebro, cómo se movía y cómo hablaban sus ojos por ella. Pero no pensaba dejarse ablandar. Él quería venganza. Aunque no pensaba usar su pasado contra ella, iba a conseguir lo que quería. Vengarse y una mujer a la que deseaba por encima de todo.

El avión empezó a moverse por la pista.

-No te preocupes, Sakura-dijo, con tono arrogante-. Soy perfectamente capaz de conseguir a los Hiragizawa y a ti.

**&&&& &&&&& &&&&&& &&&&&&& &&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&& &&&&&**

Una casa enorme, un jardín interminable, un huerto, un establo. . . la finca de los Hiragizawa era uno de los sitios más bonitos que Sakura había visto nunca. Estaba completamente encantada. En cincuenta acres de terreno, una milla al norte de la bahía Sturgeon, la casa estaba siendo decorada para las fiestas. Pero decorada de arriba abajo.

Cuando Shaoran y Sakura llegaron, un equipo de diez hombres y mujeres trabajaban colocando guirnaldas y luces en los árboles, tejados y cualquier cosa que no se viera.

Sakura lanzó un silbido mientras bajaba del coche que había ido a buscarlos al aeropuerto.

-Yo crecí en una casa estupenda con antigüedades, la mayoría de las cuales no se podían tocar, pero esto es. . . espectacular.

Shaoran ayudó al conductor con las maletas antes de darle una sustanciosa propina y, mientras el coche se alejaba, Sakura se quedó frente a la casa, transfigurada.

-Creo que ya sé adónde voy a ir cuando me retire.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó él, sorprendido.

-De verdad. Ésta es la casa de mis sueños. Si tienen caballos me ato a una de las cercas y a ver quién me saca de aquí.

-No lo entiendo. Es muy bonita, muy. . .rodeada de naturaleza y todo eso, pero. . .

-Sí, ya sé que no es como tu ático de cristal y acero en Shangai, pero. . .

-¿Y cómo sabes lo de mi ático en Shangai?

-Shaoran por favor, deja de subestimarme. Bonito sitio por cierto. Muy a los James Bond.

-Gracias-murmuró él-. Creo.

-Pero este sitio es mucho mejor. ¿Cómo es posible que no te guste?

-No he dicho que no me guste. Pero es un poco. . . no sé, me parece un hotel rural-contestó Shaoran, dejando las maletas sobre el felpudo de los Hiragizawa.

-Por favor. . . qué comentario tan típicamente masculino.

Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, él la tomó por la cintura.

-Desde luego que es masculino.

Sakura intentó disimular un suspiro. El brazo de Shaoran Li era como un abrigo de lana.

-Pero si te gusta este sitio. . . eso es lo más importante. Estoy dispuesto a aceptar mantas hechas a mano, alfombras de yute y cuartos de baño rústicos si los compartes conmigo.

La miraba con tal dulzura que ella estuvo a punto de creerlo. Pero eligió el sarcasmo en lugar de la sinceridad:

-Qué interesante. Parece que has estado en algún que otro hotel rural. Has descrito todos los hoteles rurales que eh visto en mi vida.

-He mirado alguna página de Internet.

-¿Por recomendación de alguna señorita?

-Las mujeres piensan que el campo es romántico.

-¿Y no lo es?

-Para mí no.

Exudaba poder, fuerza y sexualidad. Era una combinación difícil de resistir. Y, de nuevo, Sakura se cuestionó por qué tenía que resistirse a todo eso. ¿Por qué no podía pasarlo bien? Ella era adulta, quizá una adulta un poco tonta pero. . .

-Seguramente me daré de bofetadas después por preguntar esto pero. . . ¿Qué es romántico para ti?

-Bueno, esto tampoco está mal-contestó Shaoran señalando el muérdago que colgaba sobre sus cabezas.

-Oh, no-rió Sakura-. ¿Y si el cartero y el lechero hubieran llegado aquí al mismo tiempo?

-Cállate, Kinomoto-gruñó Shaoran, buscando su boca.

Tenía la nariz fría, pero sus labios quemaban y Sakura se derritió-. Hueles muy bien.

_**No puedo resistir la tentación **_

_**De tu piel cuando me tocas**_

_**Me gozas, me provocas.**_

_**Yo me alejo para sentir alivio**_

_**Volver al aire tibio**_

_**Calmar esta revolución**_

-Es por la nieve.

-No.

-Los pinos.

-No-. Insistió él, besando primero su labio superior y luego el inferior-. Eres tú.

_**Ya no puedo volver atrás**_

_**Soy parte de este juego**_

_**Que se juega con fuego amor. **_

_**Todo quema en mi corazón**_

_**Que se agita a mil por hora **_

_**Y yo perdiendo el control**_

Sakura empezó a temblar cuando volvió a besarla; ardientes, dulces besos que casi le hicieron olvidar quién era y dónde estaba. Como una ciega, metió la mano dentro de su abrigo y pasó los dedos por su espalda, por sus hombros. Quería tocarlo. . .

Fue en ese momento cuando abrió la puerta. Y, como una niña a la que habían pillado con la mano en la caja de las galletas, se apartó de un salto.

Kaho Hiragizawa miró de uno a otro, sorprendida.

-¿Han llamado al timbre? No hemos oído nada.

-Acabamos de llegar-dijo Sakura. Luego miró a Shaoran para que la corroborara, pero él estaba sonriendo, divertido. No iba a ser ninguna ayuda.

-Qué raro. Uno de los decoradores entró para decirme que estaban aquí.

Lo cual significaba que dicho decorador probablemente también habría mencionado lo que estaban haciendo en el porche.

Mientras Kaho los hacía pasar. Sakura murmuró un **"Madre mía"** que hizo reír a Shaoran.

-¡James! ¡Ya están aquí! ¿Han tenido un vuelo agradable?

-Genial, gracias.

Kaho los llevó hasta un enorme salón de dos alturas con suelos de madera, vigas vistas y una chimenea de piedra que llegaba hasta el techo. Era una construcción espectacular, permitiendo que se viera el salón, el comedor y una fabulosa cocina con encimeras de granito negro.

-Es una casa preciosa- la felicitó Sakura-. Estoy absolutamente enamorada.

-Y tenemos caballos.

-Caballos, Sakura-dijo Shaoran, tocando su hombro.

-Sí ya lo he oído- murmuró ella, apartándose para que sus mejillas, y otras partes de su cuerpo no ardieran por combustión espontánea.

Sobre sus cabezas sonó un crujido y, unos segundos después, James apareció trotando por las escaleras.

-Bienvenidos, bienvenidos-los saludó, estrechando la mano de Shaoran y luego la de Sakura-. Me alegro de tenerlos por aquí.

-Nosotros también. Bonita casa.

-Gracias.

-Bueno, supongo que quieren instalarse antes de comer.-dijo Kaho.

-A mí me gustaría mucho deshacer las maletas-sonrió Sakura-. Las habitaciones están en el piso de arriba supongo.

James miró a su mujer, que le devolvió la mirada antes de volverse hacia ellos.

-Queríamos que se alojaran aquí, pero estamos arreglando las habitaciones para la familia de James y como es la ultima vez que su hermano Eriol pasa por aquí con su prometida antes de la boda. . . y como son tan particulares.

-Cariño. . .-la regañó su marido.

-En fin, no importa. Tenemos dos casitas de invitados.

-¿Casas de invitados?-repitió Sakura. Las casas de invitados eran como suites de hotel. Estarían más seguros allí, con James y Kaho-. ¿Seguro que no es inconveniente para ustedes que hayamos venido?

-No, no por favor-rió Kaho-. Estamos encantados de tenerlos aquí. Johnny, la persona que se encarga de cuidar la finca, los llevará al otro lado del lago.

"**Al otro lado del lago, genial"**, pensó Sakura.

Esas casitas de invitados ya podían estar a cincuenta metros la una de la otra, se dijo mientras James llamaba a Johnny por el intercomunicador. En treinta segundos, un joven alto apareció para llevarlos **"Al otro lado del lago".**

Cuando Sakura vio lo que iba a ser su alojamiento se le puso el corazón en la garganta. Las casas estaban demasiado cerca, separadas sólo por un muro.

Y cuando entraron en la primera supo que aquello iba a ser un problema. Decorada de arriba abajo en blanco y crema, con gruesas alfombras y luces suaves, parecía un nidito de amor. Desde el árbol de Navidad, decorado con lucecitas blancas, a la enorme chimenea, desde la cama con dosel a la doble bañera. . . aquello era el escenario para un romance.

_**Seducción **_

_**Peligrosa poción**_

_**Que me envenena el cuerpo**_

_**Me pone al descubierto amor.**_

_**Sin defensas estoy tan propensa**_

_**Al pecado de tu boca**_

_**Que todo esto provoca en mí.**_

Sakura, en jarras, suspiró.

-Ah, sí, están intentando emparejarnos.

A su lado, Shaoran soltó una risita.

-¿Quieres venir a ver mi habitación? A lo mejor es menos. . . romántica que la tuya.

-En otro momento.

-¿Me lo prometes?

_**Seducción**_

_**Peligrosa poción**_

_**Que me envenena el cuerpo**_

_**Me pone al descubierto amor.**_

_**Sin defensas estoy tan propensa**_

_**Al pecado de tu boca.**_

En sus ojos había un brillo entre perverso y divertido y Sakura sintió que se le doblaban las rodillas. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Porque, en serio, ¿Cuánto tiempo podía resistir una chica?

_**&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&&**_

-Lo siento mucho-se disculpó Kaho-. Estaba intentando impresionarlos con el almuerzo. . . y he estado a punto de matarlos.

Cualquiera que mirara a Kaho Hiragizawa vería una mujer segura de sí misma, hermosa, serena, inteligente, que no necesitaba que nadie le dijera lo estupenda que era. Pero, sentada frente a Sakura, con un pavo a medio hacer entre las dos, parecía haber encogido tanto en estatura como en confianza.

-Bueno, mujer, no sabías que el pavo estuviera crudo.

-Lo habría sabido si lo hubiera pinchado con un tenedor.

Sakura soltó una carcajada.

-Eso es verdad.

-Creo que no tengo remedio-dijo Kaho.

-Todo tiene remedio, ya lo verás.

-La familia de James se lo va a pasar de miedo conmigo-suspiró Kaho Hiragizawa-. No me gusta hacer las cosas mal, Sakura. Fui Gemóloga durante diez años, una de las mejores del país. Todo el mundo acudía a mí. . .-la pobre miraba al pavo como si acabara de pelearse con él-. No puedo fracasar en esto.

-No lo harás. Tranquila, vamos a intentarlo otra vez.

-Muy bien.

-Las aves de corral son muy traicioneras, no te creas. A mí me gusta compararlas a una relación sentimental.

-¿Y eso?

-Si no las sazonas suficiente o no les das el calor que necesitan, todo acaba en desastre. Por no hablar de que quedan sosas y aburridas.

-Sí, es verdad. Y si puedo preguntar. . . ¿La relación entre Shaoran y tu. . . es un ave de corral sazonada o sin sazonar?

Sakura carraspeo.

-Shaoran y yo no tenemos una relación.

-Entonces, antes, en el porche. . .

-Ha sido un momento de locura temporal.

Kaho suspiró.

-Ay, me encantan esos momentos.

-Shaoran y yo. . .no, es muy complicado.

-Pues no lo compliques más. Haz lo que estás haciendo con ese maldito pavo. Sazónalo, mételo en el horno a la temperatura adecuada y a esperar.

-Veo que has entendido el asunto, Kaho.

-Mira, los dos me caen muy bien-dijo su anfitriona, echándole sal y pimienta al pavo-. Sería divertido volver a vernos.

-Sí es verdad, pero seguramente tendría que ser por separado. A Shaoran se le da muy bien ganar dinero pero no quiere saber nada de las relaciones sentimentales.

-Nunca se sabe, Sak. ¿Puedo llamarte así?

-Por supuesto.

-James era igual cuando nos conocimos.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí.

-No me lo puedo imaginar.

Kaho relleno el pavo con salvia y tomillo.

-Pues es verdad. Una chica diferente cada noche. Y míralo ahora. Hoy ha traído a casa un montón de madera porque quiere hacer una cuna él mismo. . .

-¿Una cuna? ¿Es que estás. . .?

Kaho sonrió mientras iba al fregadero a lavarse las manos.

-La cuestión es que nunca se sabe de qué es capaz la gente hasta que le das una oportunidad. Y ahora, vamos a meter esta cosa en el horno.

Cuando Shaoran entró en la cocina dos horas más tarde, con James detrás, el aroma a la típica cena de acción de gracias casi hizo que se doblara sobre sí mismo. Sakura estaba en el fregadero, observando a la reina de los diamantes mientras echaba unas patatas cocidas en un colador. Parecían amigas de toda la vida.

James le dio un codazo en las costillas:

-Se que puede sonar sexista, pero mira a nuestras chicas. . . con el delantal puesto, haciendo la comida para sus hombres. . . Casi dan ganas de gruñir y rascarse.

Shaoran sonrió.

-Casi, sí.

Pero no estaba sonriendo por dentro. Su reacción ante el comentario de James le preocupaba **"Nuestras Chicas"**. Esa frase debería haber significado poco para él. Pero quizá una escena tan doméstica había despertado algo. Algo que podría querer en algún momento de su vida.

En algún momento, pero no ahora.

-Me encanta esta parte-estaba diciendo Kaho mientras aplastaba las patatas-. Te relaja muchísimo.

No se habían fijado en ellos todavía.

-Ya lo sé-riendo, Sakura echaba crema de arándanos en un bol-. La clave para tener éxito es hacer platillos sencillos con ingredientes frescos.

-Algo huele muy bien por aquí-dijo James, tomando a su mejer por la cintura mientras está aplastaba las patatas como si quisiera matarlas.

Mirando por encima del hombro, Kaho sonrió.

-Estamos haciendo la cena. . . aunque sólo sean las cuatro. Es un ensayo, para cuando venga tu familia.

Shaoran miró a Sakura, que estaba observando a la feliz pareja con ojos melancólicos. ¿Qué pasaría si la rodeara con sus brazos? ¿S e perdería Sakura en la fantasía que los Hiragizawa habían creado y que estaba lenta pero claramente tragándoselos a los dos?

-¿Han tenido una charla interesante?-preguntó Kaho.

-**"Interesante" **es decir poco-contestó su marido-. Este tipo es demasiado listo. Por que Nakuru no nos había presentado antes, es algo que no entiendo. La cantidad de dinero que podríamos habernos ahorrado en impuestos. . .

-¿Entonces tenemos un nuevo asesor financiero?

-Yo diría que sí.

Sakura miró a Shaoran con una sonrisa en los labios. Podría ser una sonrisa de felicitación o de compromiso, no estaba seguro.

-Tenemos que llamar a Nakuru-dijo Kaho-. Para que traiga los documentos.

-Eso es-asintió su marido.

Shaoran apretó los dientes. No había hablado ni con ella ni con Yue desde que lo echó de su casa la noche anterior. Tendría que hacer las paces con Nakuru, pero no quería saber nada de su marido.

-No tan rápido-bromeo-. Ya sabes que sólo te acepto como cliente si sabes jugar al billar.

James miró a su mujer.

-¿Puedes estar sin mi un par de horas?

-Te han retado, cariño. Pero ahora mismo vas a sentarte a la mesa a comerte el pavo que he preparado con la ayuda de Sakura. . . y vas a decirme lo buena cocinera que soy.

-Hecho-asintió James, besándola en el cuello-. Pero luego, después de comer, quiero que te acuestes un rato, ¿Eh?

-¿Y los invitados?

-Nosotros estamos perfectamente-dijo Sakura-. Yo tengo un buen libro y Shaoran siempre tiene trabajo. . .

-No, de eso nada-la interrumpió su anfitriona-. ¿No has dicho que te gustaban los caballos?

-Le encantan-contestó Shaoran por ella.

-Perfecto. Los caballos necesitan ejercicio-como si hubiera resuelto un grave problema, Kaho sonrió mientras se sentaba a la mesa-. Un paseo por el campo cubierto de nieve es una obligación para cualquier pareja.

Sakura levantó la mirada.

-Kaho. . .

-Quería decir que para todo el mundo.

Pero la risita que siguió a esa frase contradecía total y absolutamente la corrección.

No eran una pareja, pero para Sakura no había nada más romántico que pasear a caballo con Shaoran. Pasar bajo las ramas desnudas de los árboles, galopar por el campo cubierto de nieve. . . Por primera vez desde que llegó, entendía por que Tomoyo había dicho sobre los peligros de no estar en su elemento, en su zona de seguridad, con un hombre al que podía imaginarse besando hasta que los dos estuvieran desnudos y sudando.

_**Taquicardia y aceleración**_

_**Ya son una constante**_

_**Es un grito más que da tu amor**_

_**Me siento helada para volver a cero**_

_**Te veo de igual modo**_

_**No para este deseo amor**_

Deteniendo a su preciosa yegua castaña, Sakura respiró profundamente el aire fresco y limpio. Luego se volvió para mirar a Shaoran. Era como el protagonista de la película _Camelot. . ._ con una moderna chaqueta de lana, claro. Pero tenía ese pelo chocolate y esa cosa de uno-con el-caballo tan masculina que ni siquiera intentó evitar imaginarse a sí misma sentada delante, con sus brazos rodeándola…

_**Ya no puedo volver atrás**_

_**Soy parte de este juego**_

_**Que se juega con fuego**_

_**Todo quema en mi corazón**_

_**Que se agita a mil por hora**_

_**Yo perdiendo el control**_

-Vamos, Li, dime que esto no es más bonito que Tokio.

Su caballo, un palomino gris, era un poquito nervioso y Shaoran tuvo que hacer un círculo para colocarse a su lado.

-No sé. ¿Dónde está lo bonito? Cincuenta acres de terreno, un lago natural, árboles por todas partes, una panorámica increíble. . .

-Entonces, ¿Te vas mañana?-rió Sakura.

-¿Qué?

-James y Kaho habrían firmado el contrato antes de irse de Tokio si yo hubiera querido.

-¿Y porqué no quisiste?

-Vamos, Sak. Tú sabes por qué estoy aquí.

Sakura lo miró, sorprendida.

-Has conseguido unos clientes muy importantes ¿De verdad sigues sintiendo el deseo de vengarte?

-Siento el deseo de tenerte. La venganza no es más que un extra.

Su hambrienta mirada le hizo sentir escalofríos y, sin decir nada, Sakura giró su yegua hacia el establo. Con un chasquido de la lengua, Shaoran hizo lo propio.

-Sé que sientes tanta curiosidad como yo.

-¿Por saber qué?

-Por saber cómo será mi piel contra la tuya.

-Shaoran, para ya. . .

Pero él no iba a parar.

-Por saber cuánto tiempo va a pasar antes de que me supliques que te bese. Por saber cómo será cuando esté dentro de ti, cuando estalle de placer contigo.

_**Seducción**_

_**Peligrosa poción**_

_**Que me envenena el cuerpo**_

_**Me pone al descubierto amor**_

_**Sin defensas estoy tan propensa**_

_**Al pecado de tu boca**_

_**Que todo esto provoca en mí.**_

Sus palabras le hicieron tragar saliva. O estaba metida en un lío o a punto de pasarlo fenomenal. . . no estaba segura de cuál era la respuesta.

-Siento curiosidad, es verdad. Aunque esperaba poder aguantar. Pero ya no sé si quiero.

Las mejillas de Shaoran se pusieron rojas y no tenía nada que ver con el frío.

-Bueno, ésa es una admisión interesante.

-Sí.

Volvieron al establo en silencio. El viento iba cargando de nieve el cielo y se volvía cada vez más gris. Después de atar a su caballo, Shaoran ayudó a Sakura a bajar del suyo.

-Voy a darme una ducha antes de cenar-dijo ella, intentando apartarse.

Pero Shaoran no la soltaba.

-¿Qué haces?

-Sujetarte hasta que dejes de pelear.

Por instinto, Sakura intentó empujarlo, pero no valía de nada y dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración. Lo deseaba. No tenía sentido seguir negándoselo. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Sería un error ¿Y qué? Ya era suficientemente mayor como para lidiar con sus errores. Y, sobre todo, para dejar de ser doña perfecta.

Miró su boca, esa boca dura y generosa que podía hacerle olvidar todos los errores pasados. . .

-¿Qué estás esperando? Bésame, maldita sea.

-Si te beso ahora no voy a poder parar.

-No quiero que pares.

-Y te deseo más de lo que he deseado nada en mi vida- Shaoran la apretó contra su pecho para besarla apasionadamente.

Sakura apenas podía respirar cuando la soltó.

-Ven conmigo.

Dejando a los caballos atados, Shaoran la llevó al fondo del establo, al recinto donde guardaban la paja. Y, sin que ella pudiera protestar, volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos. El beso empezó siendo suave y lento, una ligera presión en los labios. Pero la presión aumentó hasta que tuvo que abrirse a él, dándole acceso a su lengua, hasta que murmuró **"me gusta"** y otras ridiculeces. Hasta que le echó los brazos al cuello y le devolvió el beso con tal intensidad que sintió que se estaba ahogando.

_**Seducción**_

_**Peligrosa poción**_

_**Que me envenena el cuerpo**_

_**Me pone al descubierto amor**_

_**Sin defensas estoy tan propensa**_

_**Al pecado de tu boca**_

_**Que todo esto provoca en mí.**_

Shaoran besaba su cuello ardientemente, pero Sakura no podía esperar más. Deseaba tocar su piel desnuda, sentir el peso de su cuerpo. La idea de tenerlo dentro hacía que se le doblaran las rodillas.

Shaoran consiguió tumbarla de espaldas, pero ella apenas se dio cuenta del cambio de postura. Sólo sabía que un momento antes estaba de pie y ahora estaba tumbada sobre la paja.

-¿Y sí viene alguien. . .? ¿Y si nos ven?

Shaoran desabrochó su blusa.

-Me da igual que nos vean.

Sakura no quería pensar en la primera vez que alguien la pilló con un hombre. Aquello era diferente, era casi como si necesitara hacerlo, de aquella manera, para exorcizar tantos malos recuerdos.

Cuando Shaoran empezó a acariciar sus estómago dejó de respirar un momento; estaba tan cerca de donde ella quería que la tocara. . . quería que llegara allí, que bajara la mano y . . . estaba tan excitada que sólo tardaría unos segundos, quizá menos.

_**Lo que has hecho es violar mis derechos**_

_**Has tomado mi cuerpo ya no tengo control**_

_**Dictadura de mis movimientos**_

_**Sublimes en tu antojo **_

_**Te sufro pero gozo **_

_**Ah. . .**_

Pero Shaoran no pensaba hacer eso en ese momento. Llevaba un sujetador con el broche delante y enseguida se lo quitó, apartando las dos piezas de tela rosa. A la grisácea luz del atardecer que entraba por las ventanas, la miró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No tienes ni idea. . .

-¿Qué?

-Del tiempo que llevo esperando verte así. Y ahora creo que debo tomarme mi tiempo. . . maravillarme.

Ella rió, pero era un sonido agónico.

-Haz eso y te mato.

Shaoran acercó la boca a sus pechos, acariciando suave e irritantemente la aureola con la lengua.

Sintiendo que estaba a punto de explotar, Sakura enredó los dedos en su pelo, intentando empujarlo hacia abajo.

-Paciencia, Sak-susurró él, el calor de su aliento enviando chispas a todas sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Sakura esperó, contrayendo los músculos hasta que, por fin, notó la electrizante sensación de calor y humedad de su lengua rozándole sensible pezón. Mientras la chupaba, acariciaba su vientre, sus caderas, le bajaba las braguitas de algodón. . .

_**Seducción**_

_**Peligrosa poción**_

_**Que me envenena el cuerpo**_

_**Me pone al descubierto amor**_

_**Sin defensas estoy tan propensa**_

_**Al pecado de tu boca**_

_**Que todo esto provoca en mí.**_

-No-dijo con voz ronca cuando enterró los dedos entre sus piernas-. Estas demasiado húmeda. No sé cuánto podré aguantar. . .

-Y querías que fuera paciente-murmuró ella.

Shaoran encontró la entrada y metió un dedo, despacio. Aquello era demasiado. Sakura tembló, apretándose contra su mano. Casi no sabía que hacer. Y mientras se movía dentro de ella, acariciando su parte más sensible, sintió que dos lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

-¿Te hago daño?

-No, no. . . Es maravilloso.

Shaoran besó su cara, su cuello, sus labios.

-hazme el amor. Por favor, ahora. . .

_**Seducción**_

_**Peligrosa poción**_

_**Que me envenena el cuerpo**_

_**Me pone al descubierto amor**_

_**Sin defensas estoy tan propensa**_

_**Al pecado de tu boca**_

_**Que todo esto provoca en mí.**_

Deseaba tanto tenerlo dentro que agarró su camisa y la abrió de un tirón, haciendo saltar varios botones. Era tan hermoso. . . Con las manos ansiosas, encontró la cremallera del pantalón y tiró hacia abajo.

Mientras ella se quitaba vaqueros y braguitas, él se bajaba los pantalones. Y después no perdió el tiempo, levantando sus caderas y enterrándose profundamente en ella.

Sakura vio estrellitas detrás de sus párpados cerrados. Por un momento, dejó que la deliciosa sensación de tenerlo dentro la embriagara, pero cuando Shaoran empezó a apartarse, despertó de su ensueño. Abrió las piernas y las envolvió en su cintura, moviéndose con él, gimiendo, arañándolo, sintiéndose a la vez frustrada y desesperada por terminar.

Shaoran, inclinándose hacia delante, tomó un duro pezón entre los labios y empezó a chupar con fuerza, tomándola con salvajismo, escuchando sus gemidos en el oído y sintiendo que su calidez lo rodeaba en toda su extensión. La penetró una y otra vez, con fuerza inusitada pero con cuidado para no lastimarla, tal y como lo había deseado hacer desde que la conoció. Sakura perdió el control. Se dejó llevar por el fuego y el hielo del orgasmo, gritando mientras Shaoran empujaba salvajemente dentro de ella, cruzando las piernas detrás de él haciendo que la penetración fuera más profunda que nunca antes, multiplicando por mil el placer de ambos. Besándose apasionadamente mientras el se apoyaba en el suelo, ganando fuerzas para satisfacerla alcanzando el cielo en unos cuantos instantes cuando por fin se derramó en ella estremeciéndose totalmente entre sus brazos. Un segundo después Sakura alargaba la mano para envolver su miembro y acariciarlo de arriba abajo haciendo que él dejara escapar un gemido, llegando a otro orgasmo.

_**Seducción**_

_**Peligrosa poción**_

_**Que me envenena el cuerpo**_

_**Me pone al descubierto amor**_

_**Sin defensas estoy tan propensa**_

_**Al pecado de tu boca**_

_**Que todo esto provoca en mí.**_

_**Seducción. . . **_

Se dejó caer a su lado sobre la paja, respirando con dificultad, su frente cubierta de sudor. En silencio, los dos buscaron aire mientras veían cómo el cielo se volvía oscuro.

Sakura quería quedarse así, abrazada a él pero. . .

-Me gustaría quedarme, pero tengo que ayudar a Kaho con la cena.

-Lo sé-dijo Shaoran entonces, agarrando su trasero posesivamente.

-Esto sólo ha sido un aperitivo. Y pienso disfrutar del primer plato, del segundo, del tercero y de todo lo que pueda de ahora en adelante.

_**CONTINUARÁ. . . . . **_

_**Notas de la desvergonzada y pervertida autora:**_

_**La verdad es que no me avergüenzo porque ustedes ya me conocen y creo que ya están más que acostumbrados a mi falta de pudor en cuanto al sexo pero en fin…. ¡Vaya par! ¡Haciéndolo en casa ajena y junto a animales! Espero haber cumplido la fantasía de alguien o al menos haberlos dejado satisfechos con el lemón que cada vez me sale mejor (creo jajajajaja) y bueno pues, al fin después de hacerse tanto del rogar, Sakura cedió a los encantos del lindo y más que apetecible Shaoran Li. Ahora esperemos a ver que más les depara el destino y si al fin Shaoran cumplirá su venganza en contra de el padre de nuestra protagonista. **_

_**Y bueno por si quieren saber de mi, al fin tengo computadora personal, y es que mi madre que vio en carne propia mi peregrinar por los centros públicos de Internet al fin cedió a comprarme mi laptop para que ya no siga gastando dinero en estos lugares que sólo me distraen y me quitan el poco tiempo que me queda de mi libertad fuera de la escuela y el trabajo y les presumo que esta súper padre porque además de tener las funciones básicas de la PC tiene cámara, dvd, Windows home vista, Chat, correo electrónico, videos, música y otras monadas que hasta ahora no he podido descubrir pero con el paso del tiempo lo haré y para que se den una idea es una Dell Inspiron negra de la cual estoy enamorada para toda mi vida y que me permitirá estar en contacto permanente con todos ustedes de ahora en adelante. ¡Bravo por mi laptop y por mi mamá!**_

_**En fin ahora los respectivos agradecimientos:**_

_**Lady Daidouji: me alegra que hayas puesto en alerta a esta historia pero más que te guste, y también que me digas que te parece nos vemos muy pronto.**_

_**Nanita09: a mi también me de alegría volver hermana y más que me muestres que sorpresas hay en la vida y obviamente en la pagina que tanto anhelo jajajajajaja y bueno como ves la temperatura subió hasta que estos dos al fin cedieron a sus instintos más bajos. . . . Jajajajajaja nos vemos muy pronto amiga y si bueno ya hice cambios muy importantes pero valen la pena, nos vemos pronto. Un beso enorme.**_

_**Vmi5: si lo que quieres es romance espérame tantito que las cosas se van a poner más que buenas con respecto a estos dos pero tenme paciencia que a veces la inspiración me falla y me pierdo, pero prometo ponerlos acaramelados un rato, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, nos vemos pronto.**_

_**Sarita Li: aquí está el avance y espero que lo hayas disfrutado, en cuanto a lo de los malos fics la verdad no me preocupa porque yo sé que hago las cosas bien o al menos trato de hacerlo y inclusive también antes de publicar mi primer fic tuve mis dudas para hacerlo ya que quería que fuera un trabajo impecable y lo logré porque Unidos por la Traición cada vez gusta más entre ustedes. Gracias por tu apoyo amiga, nos vemos muy pronto.**_

_**Ashaki: OK aguanta todavía no te me mueras… bueno por lo menos espera a que termine de publicar mis historias jajajajajajaja, espero poder leer tus comentarios muy pronto, y gracias por estar pendiente y preferir a esta linda historia como una de tus favoritas nos vemos.**_

_**Tingting-chan: siempre digo que me encanta conocer gente nueva, espero poder saber que te parece la historia y algún comentario de los capítulos, nos vemos muy pronto.**_

_**FaBiiOoLiXx: me alegra que te haya encantado el capítulo anterior y espero que este no sea la excepción. Nah yo también tengo que ir a la escuela y tengo tareas así que se de lo que me hablas jejejeje, agradezco todo el apoyo y las porras que me echas y que bueno que te gustan todos mis fics, nos vemos muy pronto.**_

_**Beatriz ventura: ¡mujer pensaba que estabas perdida o la que se había perdido era yo! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y más aún la reacción de nuestro querido Shaoran con Yue en cuanto a lo de tu idea fíjate que me has tentado ha hacer algo al respecto pero aún no sé creo que pensaré en algo en el momento, bueno nos vemos pronto.**_

_**Lilia Takarai: bueno aquí te dejo con el capitulo y espero que te haya gustado al igual que el anterior, nos vemos muy pronto.**_

_**KarenH: Me alegra que te guste el fic y muchas gracias por tu apoyo, muchas gracias por todo, nos vemos pronto.**_

_**Leonitao91: amiga yo sé como te sientes y créeme que no tengo ánimos de revivir como me fue cuando me lesione mi pie, espero que te mejores pronto y que te vaya súper bien en la UVM nos vemos muy pronto amiga.**_

_**Nani27: si quiero sorprenderte cada día más esa es mi meta en la vida. . . sorprender a todos con lo que hago, jajajajajaja ¿En el ascensor? Huuuuuuuuyyyyyyyy puede que haga una he pero no sé si para el final tendré que dejarlo como sorpresa el momento tan intimo en aquel lugar, muchas gracias por tu apoyo amiga, nos vemos pronto.**_

_**SerenitaKou: me alegra saber que te gusta la historia y que estas pendiente de ella a cada capítulo, espero leerte pronto, nos vemos.**_

_**Nena05000: me alegra conocer a una paisana de tierra caliente como lo es Jalisco y aunque me gusta el tequila en realidad no tomo mucho, más allá de dos a tres caballitos porque después se me sube jajajajajaja, espero que te sigan gustando todas mis historias, espero que este capitulo haya llenado tus expectativas, nos vemos pronto.**_

_**Y bueno muchas gracias a todas las lindas personas que día a día disfrutan de mis capítulos y de mis esfuerzos por darles un fic de calidad. Lo que les pido a cambio es que apoyen todas y cada una de mis historias y que no sólo se concentren en una sino en todas; CAMINOS CRUZADOS, LETRAS DEL CORAZON, UNIDOS POR LA TRAICION Y ESTA MISMA; ENEMIGOS Y AMANTES para que yo pueda seguir escribiendo. Nos vemos muy pronto.**_

_**Ahora si el avance de esta linda historia.**_

_**Avance de capítulo:**_

_**Shaoran se excitaba con sólo oír su voz. Con unos pantalones negros y un jersey blanco parecía una conejita, pensó. Y tenía intención de estar con ella por la noche. Como le había dicho, su encuentro en el establo había sido sólo un calentamiento para el momento de la verdad. Los dos estaban demasiado excitados, incapaces de tomarse su tiempo y disfrutar el uno del otro. Esa noche, sin embargo, iba a hacer que llegara al orgasmo una y otra vez.**_

_**-Espero tener el gusto de conocer el nombre de tan encantadora dama….**_

_**La voz de aquel hombre la hizo estremecer mientras tomaba una de sus manos para poder besarla suavemente.**_

_**Unos brazos alrededor de la cintura la hicieron reaccionar mientras escuchaba una respiración rápida y la tensión en el aire.**_

_**-Su nombre es Sakura y el mío es Shaoran, ella es mi mujer. . . .**_

_**-¡No eres mi dueño!**_

_**-Sí lo soy y puedo hacer que tu padre pague las consecuencias de tus actos Sakura, piénsalo bien, ¿En verdad quieres que todo termine así?**_

_**-¡Preferiría morir antes de dejar que vuelvas a tocarme una vez más!**_

_**-Recuerda que tú me perteneces…**_

_**-Sakura se fue a Tokio en las primeras horas de hoy, dijo que era urgente regresar y que no quería importunar a nadie.**_

_**¡Wow! ¿Qué habrá hecho Shaoran para que Sakura lo haya abandonado así? Haaaaaaaaaaaa no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo titulado: MIEL CON HIEL. Nos vemos muy pronto… los quiere su amiga**_

_**Sakuralnl999.**_


	7. MIEL CON HIEL

_**DECLAIMER: Los personajes son de autoría de clamp, yo los utilizo con fines de diversión y no de lucro, solo de diversión ¡en fin nada es mió solo lo tomo prestado para crear historias de mi loca imaginación!**_

_**El lema de Shaoran Li era ojo por ojo, diente por diente; por eso cuando un rival se atrevió a manchar su reputación, Shaoran decidió vengarse utilizando a la hija de su enemigo; Sakura Kinomoto. Su plan era contratarla, seducirla y abandonarla. Pero Sakura no era tan fácil de manipular. Shaoran no tardó en descubrir que su nueva empleada no se parecía en nada a ninguna otra mujer que él hubiera conocido y tuvo miedo de que la venganza no sólo destruyera a su enemigo... sino también a sí mismo…**_

_**MIEL CON HIEL.**_

Los hombres, normalmente no se fijaban en detalles como los arreglos florales en una mesa. Normalmente tenían tanta hambre cuando se sentaban a cenar que sólo querían llenarse la barriga con aquello que olía tan bien.

_**Neandertales. . . . **__**Jejejeje**_

Sonaba un poco cavernícola, pero así era.

Shaoran, sentado al lado de Sakura a la mesa de los Hiragizawa, su plato lleno de fetuccini Alfredo, no era una excepción a esa regla. Estaba absolutamente satisfecho en aquel momento.

-Deberías sentirte orgullosa de ti misma, Kaho. Están riquísimos.

-Gracias, pero creo que es mi profesora quien debe llevarse las felicitaciones.

-No, de eso nada-. Replicó Sakura-. Lo has hecho tú misma. Yo sólo lo he supervisado.

James le pasó un brazo por los hombros a su mujer.

-¿Lo has hecho tú sola, cariño?

-Está exagerando.

-¡No es verdad!-rió Sakura.

Shaoran se excitaba con sólo oír su voz. Con unos pantalones negros y un jersey blanco parecía una conejita, pensó. Y tenía intención de estar con ella por la noche. Como le había dicho, su encuentro en el establo había sido sólo un calentamiento para el momento de la verdad. Los dos estaban demasiado excitados, incapaces de tomarse su tiempo y disfrutar el uno del otro. Esa noche, sin embargo, iba a hacer que llegara al orgasmo una y otra vez.

_**Con ganas de más en un tercer encuentro sin limite de tiempo…**__**.**_

Sakura estaba hablando con James, sonriente y feliz.

-Y ha rellenado la pasta ella misma.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad-. Contestó Kaho.

-¿Tenemos una máquina de hacer pasta en casa?

-Sí, ¿No lo sabías?

-Mañana por la mañana prepararemos un par de platos que harán que tus suegros se disculpen por dudar de tus habilidades culinarias. Pastelillos de cangrejo con limón y salsa holandesa, rulos de puerro con panceta. . .

-Olvídate de las disculpas-la interrumpió James, riendo-. Van a querer quedarse a vivir aquí.

-Sí, quizá sería mejor cambiar el menú-rió Kaho.

-Demasiado tarde, cariño. Pero a partir de ahora seguramente querrán venir más a menudo. . . ya sabes.

Shaoran vio a los tres sonriendo como tontos y se preguntó qué estaba pasando allí.

-¿Van a contarme la broma? Porque no me entero de nada.

-Kaho está embarazada.-dijo James.

-Ah, enhorabuena. No sabía nada-sonrió Shaoran, estrechando su mano y levantándose para darle un beso en la mejilla a la futura mamá.

-Gracias.

-¿De verdad crees que tu familia querrá venir más a menudo?-preguntó Kaho, con expresión preocupada.

-Mi madre seguro que sí.

-Oh, no.

-Se va a llevar una alegría, cariño.

-Pero se meterá en todo. . .

-Te ayudará en muchas cosas, Kaho-intervino Sakura-. Yo espero tener hijos algún día y no tengo a una madre con la que enfadarme porque vaya a visitarme demasiado. Así que deberías considerarte una persona afortunada.

La noticia de que Sakura no tenía madre no era nueva para Shaoran. Cuando estaba reuniendo información sobre ella y sobre su padre descubrió que había muerto de una rara enfermedad además del distanciamiento de su hermano mayor. Pero notar la tristeza que había en su voz y ver cómo intentaba disimular hizo que sintiera un extraño deseo protector.

-Lo siento, no lo sabía-se disculpó Kaho-. ¿Cuándo la perdiste?

-Cuando estaba en el instituto.

En el instituto. Shaoran no sabía por qué lo había hecho, pero apretó su mano bajo la mesa.

-Que horror. Bueno, por mucho que tu madre me irrite te prometo que me portaré bien con ella, James. Más que nada cuando tu hermano también tendrá un hijo.

-Me alegra saberlo, cariño.

Mientras seguían charlando, Sakura hizo la cosa más extraña y más encantadora. Giró la mano bajo la suya para que quedaran palma con palma y, de vez en cuando, le daba un ligero apretón.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Sakura, sentada en la alfombra de su habitación, escuchaba en el estéreo _**Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas, **_cantada por Judy Garland, una de las canciones de navidad más bonitas y más tiernas de la historia, mientras intentaba enseñar a Shaoran a hacer guirnaldas con palomitas de maíz. Difícil tarea, porque el hombre podría ser un genio de los negocios, pero en cuanto a las manualidades era prácticamente manco.

-Que canción tan triste.-dijo Shaoran.

-no es triste, es sentimental.

-Es lo mismo.

-Ésta era una canción que me cantaba mi madre-dijo Sakura entonces.

-¿Cuándo murió? Ya sé que has dicho algo cuando estábamos cenando. . .

-Cuando estaba en el instituto.

Era asombroso que aún le contara tanto hablar de ello, pero a la vez que hablaba de la muerte de su madre lo único que quería era meterse en la cama y ponerse a llorar.

-¿Cuántos años tenías. . . dieciséis?

-Sí.

-Pues no debió de ser muy duro para una chica tan joven. ¿Cómo se lo tomó tu padre y tu hermano?

-Mi padre estaba desolado, sin mencionar que mi hermano se sentía peor o más que él. Y yo no podía hacer nada por ellos, mi padre apenas si tenía fuerzas para levantarse por las mañanas y. . . ¿Por qué me miras así?

-Fujitaka no te ayudó en nada, ¿Verdad?

-No podía ayudarme-contestó ella-. Estaba destrozado y más cuando mi hermano se fue de la casa.

-Y tú también. Sak.

Sakura apartó la mirada. No quería que Shaoran, precisamente él, dijera que su padre la había abandonado emocionalmente en el momento que más lo necesitaba. El dolor que la partida de su hermano había causado ya había sido sanado puesto que había comprendido la necesitad que tenía de poder escapar del pasado y aun no olvidaba el trago amargo de la indefensión de su padre.

-¿Qué pasó, Sak? ¿Cómo lograste superarlo?

-¡No estando sola, maldita sea!

Muy bien, Shaoran lo entendía. No había estado sola porque no se había permitido a sí misma estar sola. Había encontrado un sustituto del cariño de su padre y una manera de olvidar el dolor.

-Perdí la cabeza durante el primer año y medio. Pero luego recuperé el sentido común.

-Entiendo.

-Y no quiero seguir hablando de esto.

-Lo que tú digas-murmuró Shaoran, tomando una guirnalda-. ¿Puedo comerme las palomitas?

-No son para comer, son para adornar un árbol-sonrió ella, relajándose un poco-. Pero supongo que esta actividad debe ser demasiado dulce para un hombre como tú.

-Desde luego. Pero estaba pensando que cuanto antes terminemos de adornar el árbol antes podría besarte.

-Qué listo-rió Sakura.

Acercándose lentamente, le quitó la guirnalda de los dedos jalándola levemente para empezar a colocarla alrededor del árbol de navidad mientras Shaoran ataba el extremo opuesto para que no se desformara la guirnalda, poco tiempo después se encontraba frente a frente mirándose a los ojos como decidiendo quién de los dos era el que iba a atacar primero.

-He venido preparado esta noche, señorita Kinomoto.

-Espero que así sea. . . . Incluso el doble o el triple de preparado-rió ella.

-Me alegro de que pensemos lo mismo porque esta noche no pienso dejarte escapar de mi cama antes del amanecer.

_**Par de pervertidos. **__**Jejejejeje**_

Atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, Shaoran tomo los labios de Sakura con repentina fiereza y pasión mientras que sus cuerpos se incrustaban de una forma que parecía imposible que se separaran otra vez. Sintiéndose plenamente mientras sus respiraciones y sus alientos se formaban en uno solo. Caminando hacia atrás, a ciegas, dieron tumbos por la habitación riendo mientras Shaoran la cargaba por la cintura mientras ella enredaba sus piernas en torno a él.

El sólo contacto de su cuerpo hacía arder el suyo de manera instantánea. La deseaba o través. Inmediatamente. No pidió permiso, y el hecho de que Sakura no protestara confirmó lo que ya sospechaba de ella: le gustaba que los hombres mandaran en la cama.

Sin que apenas le diera tiempo de reaccionar, deslizó las manos dentro de su pantalón desabrochándolo y bajando junto con el la ropa interior. Ella le acarició el pecho sobre el grueso suéter he introdujo las manos en la cintura de sus pantalones vaqueros. Luego le bajó la cremallera y tiró de ellos. Cuando cayeron, Shaoran los retiró a un lado mientras se separaba un poco para poder desnudarse completamente ante la atenta mirada de ella que se lo comía con los ojos abrazándola, desnudo, poderosamente excitado y tan sexy que a ella le dieron ganas de llorar. La levantó en volandas y la sentó sobre el tocador; le abrió las piernas y se hundió en ella de una sola embestida. El sedoso guante de su carne ciño de nuevo su sexo y lo apretó con fuerza antes de succionarlo del todo. Shaoran dejó escapar un gemido al darse cuanta de que estaba a punto de llegar. La asió por las caderas, decidido a aminorar un poco el ritmo. Pero siguió penetrándola con ansía, con los ojos fijos en el lugar en que su miembro la penetraba. Sakura se aferró a él como si se estuviera ahogando y él fuera su salvador, entreabriendo los labios para gemir y casi al instante alcanzando el clímax en una oleada tras otra de éxtasis.

Shaoran tomó sus labios con la boca abierta, hambrienta, y ella escuchó el gutural sonido de satisfacción que escapó de su garganta a la vez que sentía cómo palpitaba en su interior antes de liberar dentro de ella su cálida semilla.

Abrazándose mutuamente mientras los temblores de sus cuerpos remitían.

-Eres increíble-murmuró ella.

-Lo sé eso me han dicho- bromeó él mientras la alzaba para llevarla a la cama.

_**Jajá jajá opino lo mismo pero si tiene razón jejeje**_

Horas más tarde y después de haber hecho el amor unas cuantas veces más en varios lugares de la habitación, decidieron salir hacia otro día puesto que Shaoran tenía que cerrar el trato con James y Sakura tenía que enseñarle unas cuantas cosas más a Kaho para que la cena que tenía preparada para su familia política quedara perfecta.

_**¿Sabías que tienes en tus manos el arma perfecta para destruir a los Kinomoto?**_

Aquella pregunta había dejado más que asombrado a Shaoran aquella mañana al llamar a su oficina. Puesto que una vez ya asegurado el contrato entre él y los Hiragizawa llamó a su secretaria con toda la intención de preparar los documentos que fueran necesarios y agilizarlo todo pero gran fue su sorpresa al recibir el mensaje de Yue Tsukishiro en el que decía aquella frase. Desde aquel día en el lo había corrido de su casa no había vuelto a hablare con él y no pensaba hacerlo de todas formas pero aquella pregunta simplemente lo dejaba intrigado.

Sabía que el negocio de Fujitaka Kinomoto no estaba en las mismas condiciones que hace más de veinte años pero tampoco estaba mal. Por lo que sabía de su familia, Sakura tenía una empresa propia y su hermano era muy importante en el ramo de la inmobiliaria y bienes raíces en todo el país. Sin embargo algo le decía que tenía que ver directamente con Sakura y eso lo hacía dudar acerca de tomar el teléfono y contactar a Yue una vez más.

No, no iba a hacerlo, por lo menos esa tarde no prefería pasar su tiempo con Sakura que discutiendo con un imbecil como Yue Tsukishiro.

Con los ingredientes de la cena tan planeada preparados y con las técnicas he instrucciones más que listas, el trabajo de Sakura con Kaho Hiragizawa había terminado al fin.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a una fogata las dos juntas?

-¿Una fogata?

Kaho sonrió mientras se acercaba al oído de Sakura para susurrarle.

-Si mira, cerca de la playa se realizan unas fogatas en donde muchos amigos de James pasan la tarde con sus familias, algunos son solteros, otros simplemente les encanta la música y la compañía, es bueno verás que te diviertes y puede que encuentres a alguien que te interese.

Kaho le guiñó el ojo mientras Sakura pensaba en Shaoran.

-¿Vamos?

Con una sonrisa dudativa pero con gratitud, aceptó la invitación de Kaho y juntas fueron a tomar sus abrigos para salir.

Todo era alegre y muy acogedor, las personas que se congregaban alrededor de la gran fogata a unos metros de la playa se encontraba feliz entre la música y las anécdotas del pasado. Sakura y Kaho había ido ahí desde hace más de dos horas y sentían que no había pasado el tiempo. James había llamado a su mujer para saber donde estaban, con preocupación le había indicado que se cuidara, más por su estado pero, una vez aclarado que Sakura la acompañaba no había dado más preocupaciones y que dentro de un rato les irían a buscar.

El día iba perdiendo su vitalidad y el aire frío de la temporada amenazaba con apagar la enorme fogata en donde estaban congregados. Las guitarras y las los instrumento sonaban al compás del viento, a trayendo con su música un poco de melancolía.

-¿Pensando en el pasado?

Sakura miraba hacia el horizonte, observando como el sol se ocultaba lentamente entre las montañas, tiñendo así con su aura dorada el paisaje.

-Sí, a veces es bueno hacerlo para saber quién eres en el mundo y que esperas de él.

-No imagino que en su vida y en su pasado haya un dolor tan grande.

Sakura se quedó callada, aquella voz no sabía el tumulto de emociones que se extendía en si misma como una tormenta invernal que arrasaba con su cordura y su corazón. Por un lado estaba la ardiente pasión y deseo por un hombre que era muy diferente a lo ya conocido pero por otro lado también estaba el frió desprecio que había entre ese mismo hombre y su propio origen;…. Su padre. Sabía de antemano que no sólo la venganza estaba en juego entre ellos sino el orgullo y el poder y no sabía si en medio de ese fuego cruzado ella acabaría herida directamente en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Sakura giró lentamente hacia la persona que le había hablado de esa manera encontrando unos profundos ojos azules con el cielo y un rostro de ángel que le quitaba el aliento, aún no entendía quién era ese extraño para hacerle tales comentarios pero que de manera inesperada la hacía pensar aún más en la situación que enfrentaba.

-Espero tener el gusto de conocer el nombre de tan encantadora dama….

Aquel hombre la dejó sin aliento… La voz de aquel hombre la hizo estremecer mientras tomaba una de sus manos para poder besarla suavemente entre las suyas de forma espontánea y natural.

Unos brazos alrededor de la cintura la hicieron reaccionar mientras escuchaba una respiración rápida y la tensión en el aire.

-Su nombre es Sakura y el mío es Shaoran, ella es mi mujer. . . .

Aquella voz la despertó de golpe, mientras sentía el cuerpo firme y duro del hombre que confundía su mente y su corazón. El sujeto que tenía frente a sí sonreía a manera de disculpa en los increíbles ojos azules mientras musitaba una disculpa en silencio al momento de alejarse lentamente. Se sentía atrapada y no sabía porqué, lo que más anhelaba lo tenía consigo en esos momentos.

La respiración de Shaoran en su piel encendía sus instintos más básicos mientras la estrechaba con fuerza a su duro cuerpo, anhelando su contacto para aliviar un dolor que no sabía que existiera hasta esos momentos.

-Vámonos a la cabaña…..- la voz ronca y aguda de Shaoran la había confundido y encendido a la vez, sentía las ansías que él tenía por hacer el amor y sentía como su propio cuerpo se encendía también. Subiendo al caballo en la parte delantera sentía como el cuerpo de aquel hombre presionaba contra el suyo mientras la tenía sujeta firmemente por la cintura, podía sentir su fuerza y su decisión y sabía que no había nada en su camino que le impidiera que la volviera a tomar como lo que era en esos momentos…. Su mujer.

Cabalgando a velocidad más rápida, Shaoran cambió de dirección ante la mirada confundida de Sakura que no entendía las reacciones de este. Tenía aun en aturdimiento de haber conocido a aquel sujeto y eso lo enfurecía. Nunca en su vida había tenido que defender a una mujer que era suya por derecho propio, si en los negocios pero jamás en cuestión de faldas y eso lo tomaba desprevenido, corría por sus venas una furia capaz de prender el bosque más helado mientras anhelaba que la mujer entre sus brazos reconociera su supremacía entre todos los demás confirmándole en lugar que ocupaba en su vida.

_**Celoso y más que furioso…. una combinación para nada recomendable.**_

Deteniéndose aún antes de que el caballo quedara estático por completo, de un salto bajo, sujetando a Sakura con firmeza para poder descenderla del animal con rapidez pero sin lastimarla y justo al momento de poner pie los dos en la tierra capturó sus labios en un beso ardiente, exigente, desesperado mientras sus manos recorrían enfermizas el contorno del cuerpo de Sakura.

-Esto no es la cabaña. ¿Dónde estamos?-dijo Sakura cuando al fin pudo hablar.

-En un sitio donde no nos molestaran-contestó él quitándose la chaqueta y colocándola debajo de la cabeza de Sakura en el suelo de tierra y maleza para tumbarse sobre ella.

-Si no te importa que te lo diga, te estás comportando de una manera muy extraña.-murmuró mientras Shaoran tomaba de nuevo sus labios en un beso ardiente y apasionado.

-Shaoran. . . –aturdida por aquel asalto a sus sentidos sintió como le quitaba los vaqueros y le subía la ropa-No podemos hacerlo aquí-gimió en la boca de él, pero ya era demasiado tarde ya que el ya la había desnudado- diremos que nos caímos de caballo-dijo. Sin dejar de besarla-. Te quiero tener y lo deseo ahora mismo.

-Yo también te deseo-dijo ella, gimiendo al sentir como él comenzaba a chuparle un pezón. La repentina explosión de excitación que sintió la obligo a levantar las caderas, intentando calmar las desesperadas ansias que se habían apoderado de su pelvis.

-Se que me deseas. No te puedes contener y eso me excita muchísimo.

-Por favor, Shaoran. . .

Apartándose para quitarse los pantalones, la tomó por la cintura, la penetró tan desesperadamente que ella gritó, sorprendida y aliviada sintiendo como le subía las caderas y la penetraba de manera rítmica mientras acercaba su boca para besarla con pasión. No podía sentir otra cosa que la dureza de la erección del él, cómo su cuerpo demandaba el suyo, que se rindió y ofreció todo lo que podía dar. Le estaba haciendo el amor de una manera tan intensa que los conducía a un estado de desesperación.

Tomándola por el pelo, ella le arañaba la espalda, atrayéndolo hacia sí, bajando las manos hasta sus nalgas, demandando instintivamente que la llenara.

-Eres mía- declaraba sensualmente en su boca-. Eres mía y de nadie más, vas a darme todo lo que eres sólo a mí y ningún otro hombre podrá tenerte nunca más.

Aquellas palabras se clavaron en su alma como puñales mientras sentía como arremetía con más fuerza contra su cuerpo, sintiendo como su cuerpo explotaba alrededor de la sólida fuerza de la erección de él. Entonces Shaoran murmuró algo duro entre dientes y ella supo que también había alcanzado la misma cima.

Clavó sus uñas en el hombro de él, segura de no sobrevivir a una explosión de placer tan prolongada. Cuando los deliciosos espasmos por fin se desvanecieron, se quedaron ahí tumbados, exhaustos, sin ser capaz de pensar. No se podían mover.

-Eres mi mujer, Sakura. No lo olvides…- murmuró él en su oído mientras la apretaba a su cuerpo con fuerza.

-No lo soy, el hecho de que me haya acostado contigo no quiere decir nada.

-¿Ah no, entonces que eres?- la furia que destilaban sus ojos y su voz la confundió mientras lo observaba apretar los puños hasta dejarse los nudillos blancos.

-Yo decido con quién me acuesto y con quién no.

-¿O sea que si te hubiera dado la maldita gana te hubieras acostado con aquel imbecil, no?

Sorprendida por aquella primera revelación de celos y furia por parte de Shaoran. Sakura dijo sin pensar.

-Pues sí, si me lo hubiera conocido antes que tu y me lo hubiera ofrecido, puede que si.

Aquello basto para que Shaoran explotara de rabia.

_**Y estalló la tormenta.**_

-Pues no creo que eso fuera conveniente para el intachable nombre de tu padre, su empresa su familia. Tú eres mía y nunca dejaras de serlo.

-¡No eres mi dueño!

Tratando de alejarse de él, Sakura se incorporó de un salto y en un dos por tres se acomodo la ropa ante la mirada oscura de Shaoran. Pero este fue más rápido porque justo en el momento que le dio la espalda para alejarse, él sujeto su cintura, inmovilizándola.

-Sí lo soy y puedo hacer que tu padre pague las consecuencias de tus actos Sakura, piénsalo bien, ¿En verdad quieres que todo termine así?

Entendiendo por fin su juego, Sakura se dio cuenta que por fin Shaoran revelaba sus intenciones. Al tenerla a su lado no solo se aseguraba de que ella estuviera bajo su control sino que a la más mínima acción podría difundir en los medios que eran amantes destruyendo así su reputación y la de su familia. Tenía que reconocerle algo. . . había sabido jugar muy bien sus cartas todo este tiempo y ella como idiota le había creído absolutamente todo.

Tratando de tumbarla de nuevo, Shaoran le dio la vuelta para someterla. Pero ella, viendo sus intenciones se sacudió de encima sus manos y corriendo al caballo subió rápidamente tomando las riendas para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos con el corazón destrozado y una furia a sí misma.

-¡Preferiría morir antes de dejar que vuelvas a tocarme una vez más!

Shaoran soltó una sombría carcajada mientras Sakura comenzaba a alejarse solamente escuchando las palabras que él gritaba a sus espaldas.

-Recuerda que tú me perteneces…

Cabalgando lo más rápido posible, Sakura no podía creer lo estúpida que había sido todo ese tiempo. Había pensado que Shaoran era diferente pero al final era como todos los hombres que había conocido en su vida y se arrepentía enormemente por haber caído en sus trampas. Lo que quería hacer de inmediato era salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. Cuando llegó, Kaho y James ya se encontraban en la casa, tomando algo caliente para el frió. Tratando de componerse un poco, les explicó que había surgido algo en la oficina y que debía regresar lo más pronto posible. Suponía que Shaoran no volvería en poco tiempo puesto que aunque el lugar donde habían ido no estaba cerca de la casa tampoco estaba muy retirado y le daba el tiempo suficiente para preparar sus cosas y marcharse sin tener que volver a verlo nunca más.

-Iré a decirle al piloto que aliste las cosas.

-No, no es necesario que te molestes, yo puedo pedir un taxi y que me lleve al aeropuerto.-Sakura no quería que nadie más supiera que se marchaba.

-De ninguna manera, nos has salvado la vida en estos momentos y lo menos que podemos hacer por ti es ayudarte a llegar lo más pronto posible y que más que en nuestro propio jet.-murmuró Kaho mientras Sakura acomodaba sus cosas rápidamente en su maleta.

-Pero tengo curiosidad, ¿Dónde esta Shaoran? Creí que estaba contigo.

Sakura tratando de desviar la mirada de la de Kaho entro al baño mientras recogía algunas cosas de ahí mientras decía.

-No se, la verdad estuvo conmigo un tiempo pero después recibí un mensaje de la oficina y me vine directamente para acá.

-¿Lo dejaste solo?

-Estoy segura que es capaz de no perderse.-dijo ella fríamente mientras cerraba las maletas y se disponía a salir por la puerta principal mientras afuera el chofer ya la esperaba y tomaba su equipaje para subirlo a la cajuela.

-Muchas gracias por estos días, Kaho. Espero que te salga muy bien la cena para la familia de James, me despides de todos.

-Claro-sonrió Kaho mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Caminando apresurada, Sakura subió rápidamente al coche mientras momentos después arrancaba para dirigirse a la pista y ahí abordar el jet que la llevaría directamente a casa, lejos de Shaoran y en un lugar donde podría protegerse.

Shaoran por su parte, estaba más que furioso consigo mismo. No había tenido la intención de haberle dicho todo aquello a Sakura y sabía que con justa razón que el vinculo que habían formado estaba más que destrozado pero confiaba que podría arreglar las cosas de manera pacífica con alguna explicación insulsa de perdida de control y celos…. ¡Ja malditos he idiotas celos!

Llegando a casa de los Hiragizawa a paso tranquilo y habiéndose calmado por completo, supuso que ella estaría en su cabaña, negándose a verlo en lo que quedaba de su vista. Pero prefirió ver primero a James y Kaho antes de ir a enfrentarla.

La casa estaba más caliente que afuera, el fuego de la chimenea comenzaba a perder fuerza mientras Kaho leía cómodamente en un sofá y James comenzaba con los planos para la cuna del bebe.

-Buenas noches.

Los esposos levantaron la mirada mientras sonreían levemente.

-Oh, Shaoran pensábamos que te habías ido directamente a la cabaña después del paseo.

-No he venido a darles las buenas noches, espero que mañana podamos levantarnos temprano para comenzar a construir esa cuna después del desayuno.-bromeó él mientras James sonreía.

-Me temo que eso será imposible o por lo menos lo de levantarnos temprano, con el frió que hace es mejor quedarse en cama un rato.

-No me imagino que a Sakura. . .

-Sakura se fue a Tokio en poco tiempo después que regreso del paseo que dieron, dijo que era urgente regresar y que no quería importunar a nadie.

_**Demonios. . .**_

Shaoran se quedó helado en su sitio, mientras comenzaba a entender la magnitud de lo que había hecho hasta ese momento. Sakura se había ido para no tener que verlo ni un minuto más. Había puesto tierra de por medio dándole así la certeza a sus palabras.

_**-¡Preferiría morir antes de dejar que vuelvas a tocarme una vez más…!**_

Sin decir nada más, Shaoran se despidió de los Hiragizawa y les dijo también tenía que volver para preparar los documentos que necesitaban. Pero lo que en realidad quería era ver que era lo que había decidido Sakura y que pasaría a partir de ese momento.

_**Hay que baboso al fin se dio cuenta de lo que hizo**_

No le importaba perder una mujer, en cualquier parte podría encontrar a alguna que quisiera calentarle la cama pero sabía que había tirado a la borda todos sus planes y estaba seguro que Fujitaka Kinomoto se enteraría de todo.

Él no perdía nada, la que se había marchado lejos de él había sido Sakura.

_**&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&&**_

La mañana siguiente solía ser el momento del corazón roto. Y a Sakura le pasaba exactamente eso. Había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano al bajar del jet. Si fuera una persona menos responsable, pensaba mientras bajaba del taxi y encaminaba a su departamento, se diría a sí misma que aquello no había sido más que un error más entre los muchos que había cometido. Y la razón por la que, al fin, había decido olvidar su pasado. Shaoran no sólo la había herido profundamente sino que también le había enseñado que el sexo dejara de ser algo sucio para ella pero también que no debía fijarse en la confianza que brindaba la pasión.

Por primera vez, al entrar en su casa, se sintió cómoda, segura. Casi contenta. Decidió no escuchar los mensajes del contestador y se metió en la cama para ver _**orgullo y prejuicio.**_

Pensando que había cometido el por error de su vida y que tendría que vivir con ello el restote sus días. . .

_**Continuara. . . . **_

_**.. . .. . … . . . **_

_**. . . . . . . . … . … . . . . .**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**¡OK esta bien, se que no tengo palabras ni excusas por haberle demorado tanto! Hola que tal muy buenos días tengas todos y cada uno de ustedes, si yo se que me tarde una eternidad en actualizar pero es que la verdad tuve mucha pero muchísima tarea y aun la tengo, la neta la uni no me ha dado tregua jejejejejeje además de que cuento los días, las horas y las semanas para el estreno mundial de la secuela de la saga de Stephanie Meyer en la pantalla grande: NEW MOON o LUNA NUEVA aquí en Latinoamérica en los países anglosajones pero en fin al fina ya he vuelto con todos ustedes trayendo bajo el brazo el capítulo correspondiente.**_

_**¿Enojadas con nuestro querido y mas que tonto protagonista? Haaaaaaaaayyyy si lo se, estoy segura que tuvieron muchas ganas de matarlo pero entiendan que los hombres tienen nulo intelecto cuando están celosos y más que furiosos, digo no es que los justifique pero es la verdad, jejejejejejeje. Y bueno vimos que metió la pata y a fondo. ¿Cómo será capaz de salir en el hoyo que el mismo cavo pata él? Huummmm esta difícil que Sakura lo perdone pero ya veremos.**_

_**Ahora los respectivos saludos a todos:**_

_**SakuritaTsukino:**_

_**Hola mucho gusto en conocerte, me alegro que te guste la historia, nos vemos muy pronto y perdona por la larga espera. Un fuerte abrazo.**_

_**Nani27: ¡para acabar con la intriga y el suspenso! Jajajajaja amiga aquí te dejo el correspondiente capítulo, nos vemos pronto en twitter, hi5 o por correo he incluso a través de aquí, nos vemos amiga un beso y un fuerte abrazo.**_

_**Ayumi Itaino:**_

_**Pendiente de esta linda historia. . . espero que te guste mucho y me alegra conocerte, espero que me sigas a mí y a todas mis historias, nos vemos muy pronto y un gusto conocerte.**_

_**The Crazy Girls: calmada la impaciencia, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado he, muchas gracias por todo y ojala que sigas constantemente por aquí, nos vemos muy pronto.**_

_**Moonlight-Li: alerta a esta historia tienes que estar porque comienza el drama, me alegra conocer gente nueva como tú y espero tener el privilegio de saber que te parece la historia o los capítulos, no te preocupes me tardo en actualizar pero no dejo de hacerlo nos vemos muy pronto, un gran saludo y un fuerte abrazo.**_

_**LuciaMedici: tu nombre me suena a pasado o historia. . . mmmmm no me acuerdo pero el chiste es que te doy las gracias por estar pendiente de todo lo que realizo, muchas gracias por todo y nos vemos pronto, un abrazo y un beso.**_

_**Un saludo muy grande a todas las personas que no he nombrado y a las que en este momento no podré hacerlo individualmente como son: **_

_**Lady Daidouji, Nanita09, Vmi5, Sarita Li, Ashaki, Tingting-chan, FaBiiOoLiXx, Beatriz ventura, Lilia Takarai, KarenH, Leonitao91, SerenitaKou, Nena05000, entre otras.**_

_**Y bueno muchas gracias a todas las lindas personas que día a día disfrutan de mis capítulos y de mis esfuerzos por darles un fic de calidad. Lo que les pido a cambio es que apoyen todas y cada una de mis historias y que no sólo se concentren en una sino en todas; CAMINOS CRUZADOS, CORAZÓN APASIONADO( EN SUSTITUCIÓN DE LETRAS DEL CORAZÓN), UNIDOS POR LA TRAICION Y ESTA MISMA; ENEMIGOS Y AMANTES para que yo pueda seguir escribiendo. Nos vemos muy pronto.**_

_**Ahora si el avance de esta linda historia.**_

_**Avance de capítulo:**_

_**Al día siguiente tenía mucho trabajo. Debía organizar un catering para cientos de personas. La fiesta de compromiso de Eriol y Tomoyo llevaba semanas preparándose, pero era lo último en lo que quería pensar en aquel momento. Celebrar la alegría de su amiga era una obligación y una devoción, por supuesto, pero el evento iba a ser tremendo. Toda la sociedad aristocrática y de negocios estaría allí y no podía dejar de preguntarse si cierto genio financiero aparecería también para enfrentarlo por primera vez después de todo lo sucedido. . . . **_

_**Shaoran había roto con muchas mujeres en sus vida y jamás había vuelto a pensar en ellas, ni se había preocupado por volver a verlas. Pero aquella chica. . . lo hacía sentir como un animal hambriento. Tenía que arrancarla de su vida como fuera.**_

_**-¿Sakura?**_

_**Las fuerzas le faltaron mientras sujetaba fuertemente la copa de champán que sostenía mientras observaba como aquel caballero que había conocido tan solo un instante se acercaba a ella. Estaba igual a como recordaba.**_

_**-Mi nombre es Laurent Corrier, mucho gusto en conocerla. . .**_

_**Al lado del escenario, donde estaba tocando un grupo de jazz, Shaoran miraba a Sakura bailando con el mismo hombre que habían conocido en Door Conty. Estaba guapísima esa noche y, aunque había intentado apartarla de su cabeza, su cuerpo lo recordaba todo. Evidentemente, iba a costarle mucho más de lo que pensaba olvidarse de ella. . . . **_

_**¿Romance en puerta? ¿Qué hará Shaoran ahora que ha descubierto su error? Jajajajajajajajaja, ¿A quien escogerá Sakura?, ¿Malo por conocido o malo por conocer? Nos vemos muy pronto en el siguiente capítulo titulado: Rendición.**_

_**Nos vemos muy pronto. . . . Espero.**_

_**atte., sakuralnl999 o bella_cullen89 en twitter…. ¡visiten mi portal!**_


	8. Rendición por Amor

_**DECLAIMER: Los personajes son de autoría de clamp, yo los utilizo con fines de diversión y no de lucro, solo de diversión ¡en fin nada es mió solo lo tomo prestado para crear historias de mi loca imaginación!**_

_**El lema de Shaoran Li era ojo por ojo, diente por diente; por eso cuando un rival se atrevió a manchar su reputación, Shaoran decidió vengarse utilizando a la hija de su enemigo; Sakura Kinomoto. Su plan era contratarla, seducirla y abandonarla. Pero Sakura no era tan fácil de manipular. Shaoran no tardó en descubrir que su nueva empleada no se parecía en nada a ninguna otra mujer que él hubiera conocido y tuvo miedo de que la venganza no sólo destruyera a su enemigo... sino también a sí mismo…**_

_**Rendición **_

Al día siguiente tenía mucho trabajo. Debía organizar un catering para cientos de personas. La fiesta de compromiso de Eriol y Tomoyo llevaba semanas preparándose, pero era lo último en lo que quería pensar en aquel momento. Celebrar la alegría de su amiga era una obligación y una devoción, por supuesto, pero el evento iba a ser tremendo. Toda la sociedad aristocrática y de negocios estaría allí y no podía dejar de preguntarse si cierto genio financiero aparecería también para enfrentarlo por primera vez después de todo lo sucedido. . . .

Sakura se tapó hasta la barbilla con el edredón y apuntó la mirada hacia el televisor.

_**Ah. Robert Pattinson…**_

_

* * *

_

Los pulmones de Shaoran estaban a punto de explotar y le temblaban las piernas, pero no dejo de correr. Eran las cinco de la madrugada y llevaba una hora en la cinta del gimnasio, intentando no pensar en nada. Desgraciadamente, parecía que su cuerpo estaba a punto de rendirse. Suspirando, bajó de la cinta y se puso la toalla al cuello.

Cuando se marchó de Door County dos días antes pensó que no tendría problema en solucionar las cosas con Sakura, pero no iba a hacer así. Shaoran odiaba un esmoquin tanto como odiaba las fiestas elegantes, pero era un esclavo del negocio y, cuando supo que uno de sus antiguos clientes iba a estar en la fiesta de compromiso de Eriol Hiragizawa esa noche, reconsideró la invitación que le había hecho James para asistir al evento. Eriol Hiragizawa no sólo era el hermano de su más reciente cliente sino que también iba a casarse con Tomoyo Daidouji, la socia de Sakura, de modo que ella estaría ahí.

Shaoran había roto con muchas mujeres en su vida y jamás había vuelto a pensar en ellas, ni se había preocupado por volver a verlas. Pero aquella chica. . . lo hacía sentir como un animal hambriento. Tenía que arrancarla de su vida como fuera.

Shaoran se desnudó para meterse a la ducha. Quizá la mejor manera de solucionar las cosas de una vez por todas sería obligarse a verla otra vez y encararla finalmente. O quizá sólo estaba engañándose a sí mismo y aquella noche iba a ser tan horrible como las últimas dos.

El último piso de la famosa torre de Tokio estaba más que iluminado, todo el espacio de aquel restaurante y mirador había sido alquilado para tal evento, pensó Sakura mientras salía de la cocina, después de inspeccionar cada uno de los platos. Vio a Tomoyo hablando con Meilling y se dirigió hacia ellas. Con el pelo negro ceniza sujeto en un moño alto, Tomoyo llevaba un vestido de seda gris, su abultado abdomen estirando el material. Y, especialmente sexy con un vestido rojo y sandalias a juego, el pelo suelto y liso, Meilling. La más dura del equipo tocaba la barriguita de Tomoyo con los ojos brillantes.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya-sonrió Tomoyo cuando Sakura se acercó, observando el vestido marrón chocolate con escote palabra de honor-. ¿Puedo decirlo, señorita Kinomoto? Está usted como un tren.

Meilling hizo una mueca.

-Una mujer embarazada no debería usar ese lenguaje.

-¿Cómo crees que me quedé embarazada?

Meilling se tapó las orejas.

-muy bien, demasiada información para mí.

_**Xd: si demasiada información para nosotras también…**_

Sakura miró alrededor. La fiesta era un éxito, había acudido todo el mundo. Y ella, afortunadamente, tenía un vestido apropiado. Después de todo, además de llevar la cocina era una de las invitadas, pero Shaoran podría aparecer….

No iba a mentirse a sí misma. No iba a fingir que la posibilidad de verlo no afectaba a su estado de ánimo y su corazón pero trataría de evitarse una pena mayor siempre en cuanto se mantuviera muy lejos de él.

-¿Has visto a tu padre?-preguntó Meilling.

-No. ¿Dónde está?

-En la barra.

Su padre había intentado localizarla desde que volvió, pero ella no había querido hablar con nadie acerca de aquel viaje en el que había cometido muchos errores, ni siquiera con sus propias amigas.

-Bueno, antes de que Eriol venga a buscarme, ¿Vas a contarnos qué pasó en Door County?

-No.

Meilling levantó una ceja.

-Horror.

-¿Tenía yo razón? ¿Han. . . .? ¿Cómo puedo decir esto con delicadeza?

-Olvídate de las delicadezas- la interrumpió Meilling- ¿Te has acostado con él?

Sakura se puso colorada de la cabeza a los pies.

-Meilling, por favor.

-Eso es que sí.

-Meilling, espero que hayas aprendido la lección… no salgas nunca de la ciudad con un hombre al que encuentras atractivo-le advirtió Tomoyo.

-Sí, seguro. . . . Tendría que ponerme algo en la bebida para que pasara algo. Y que los dioses lo ayuden si hiciera eso-Meilling estaba mirando alrededor y, de repente, su expresión cambió por completo. Se puso pálida.

Tanto Tomoyo como Sakura observaron en cambio y se volvieron para ver qué afectaba a su amiga, pero había demasiada gente.

-¿Qué pasa, Mei?

-Nada, es que me había parecido ver. . . a una persona a la que conocí hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Un novio?

-Sí, bueno, supongo que podríamos llamarlo así. Pero está tan diferente. . . no puede ser él.

-¿Está mejor o peor?

-Parecía aburrido. . . y guapísimo. No puede ser él-sonrió Meilling, mientras el color volvía a sus mejillas-. Ver gente de pasado de una es siempre muy raro.

Fue todo lo que dijo, pero tenía que ser algo más. Parecía aterrorizada. Sakura iba a preguntar, pero en ese momento se acercó Eriol.

-¿Puedo llevarme a mi chica? Hay un ropero que nos está llamando…

-Mira que eres exhibicionista-rió la que pronto sería su mujer.

-Por eso me quieres, ¿Verdad?

-Claro que sí, cariño.

Cuando se alejaron, sin duda hacia el ropero para hacerse arrumacos, Meilling se disculpó también diciendo que tenía que buscar a alguien. Sakura vio a su padre hablando con dos hombres en la barra y se dirigió a la terraza para poder respirar aire fresco.

La terraza estaba en completa soledad y en verdad lo necesitaba para poder reorganizar sus pensamientos y tratar de controlar el tumulto de emociones que se arremolinaban en el interior de su corazón.

_**Xd: y que también nos confunden a nosotros…**_

Su vida había cambiado de una forma que no estaba segura de comprender, había creído tener el control de la situación en sus manos pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo se había dado cuenta que era una mentira pensar eso puesto que había jugado las piezas que Shaoran Li había querido que tomara obteniendo no sólo que se acostara con él sino también el poder de destruir a su padre con sus errores. Lo sabía, sabía que se había equivocado enormemente y que a pesar de haber disfrutado de la compañía y la presencia de un hombre con él había pagado caro por sus caricias. . .

-¿Sakura?

Las fuerzas le faltaron mientras sujetaba fuertemente la copa de champán que sostenía mientras observaba como aquel caballero que había conocido tan solo un instante se acercaba a ella. Estaba igual a como recordaba.

-Mi nombre es Laurent Corrier, mucho gusto en conocerla. . .

_**Xd: wow un guapo chico con modales refinados…**_

Deacuerdo, estaba oficialmente perdida en los hermosos ojos azules de aquel hombre pero eso no significaba que fuera atracción, sentía curiosidad. . . sí y también algo muy diferente, muy parecido a un sentimiento de conocimiento que de atracción. Había una paz tan palpable que la a traía.

-¿Laurent Corrier?-preguntó ella.

Aquel hombre sonrió, tendiéndole la mano y estrechando la suya con delicadeza y suavidad. Su sonrisa era apacible, tranquila como si tratara de apaciguar las furiosas aguas de incertidumbre que podían verse en el fondo de las pupilas verdes de Sakura.

-Encantado de volver a verla, estoy seguro que se acordará de mí y no sólo por aquella ocasión en que su novio nos interrumpió-sonrió él al recordar el suceso mientras Sakura enviaba directo al infierno a Shaoran por semejante escena. De repente, analizó sus palabras mientras lo observaba con detenimiento en esta ocasión.

_**Xd: siiiii no es la única que lo quiere matar….**_

Su rostro se le hacía conocido, más no familiar. Sabía que lo había visto en algún lado pero en este momento no recordaba en donde.

-¿Me haría el favor de concederme esta pieza?-con una sonrisa deslumbrante mientras que Sakura sentía que le temblaban las rodillas.

-En…. Encantada.

Tomándola de la mano suavemente y conduciéndola hacia la pista tomó suavemente su cintura mientras ella se encontraba como perdida al poner su mano en el hombro de aquel hombre que la tenía desconcertada he intrigada.

-Tal parece que no te cuerdas de mí, pero yo sí de ti.

Aquello la dejó más desconcertada de lo que ya estaba puesto que aunque intentaba forzar a su memoria no lograba ubicar a un hombre como aquél en tiempo y espacio en un lugar determinado.

-Mi padre ha concertado una cita con el tuyo para la formación de una sociedad en conjunto para así acrecentar los clientes de tan reconocida firma y así competir con la que dirige Shaoran Li, tu novio.

Ante este último comentario, Sakura bajo la mirada mientras trataba de controlar los espasmos de dolor que crecían en su corazón. Mientras sentía que era una loza de piedra que cada vez pesaba más.

Shaoran… el recuerdo de su nombre y todo lo que habían pasado juntos se arremolinó dentro de su pecho como una corriente que abría un hueco en lo más profundo de su pecho alojándose en su corazón. ¡Como odiaba que aquel cruel hombre le provocara tales sentimientos en su interior! Siempre había pensado que podía ser una mujer fuerte y seguir adelante con su vida sin detenerse en el dolor que provocaba el amor al corazón y ahora estaba atrapada en un laberinto al que lo le veía término.

_**Xd: y nosotros tampoco…..**_

-¿Mal de amores?- preguntó Laurent con una sonrisa mientras ella trataba de recomponer su expresión y tonar una ligera sonrisa.

-No, al contrario, he recuperado la razón- dijo ella mirando hacia el vacío mientras continuaban bailando en la pista.

_**Xd: nosotros la hemos perdido……**_

Indiferentes a este hecho se encontraba Shaoran Li observando a Sakura y recordando ahora el rostro de aquel hombre que se habían encontrado poco antes, el puso le latía en el oído y la sangre le hervía en las venas, parecía que ella había olvidado ya todo lo que habían pasado juntos y había decidido arrojarse a los brazos de aquel hombre en venganza pero nunca había pensado que eso le afectara de tal manera que tuviera ganas de encerrarla en una caja de cristal y matar a quien se atreviera a dirigirle la palabra en toda su vida. Ella era SU MUJER y no permitiría jamás que nadie le arrebatara lo que ya era suyo.

_**Xd: miren nada más quien se pone posesivo en este momento….**_

Pero por otro lado aún recordaba que había pasado entre ellos que había provocado su separación, las mentiras y los planes de venganza habían dado al traste con todo y ahora se daba cuenta que toda su venganza y lo que en ese momento creía como "odio" hacia la familia Kinomoto habían acabado en destruirlo y confundirlo a él de tal manera que ahora no sabía como proceder.

Ya no le importaba la venganza, eso ya había quedado atrás desde el momento que la vio en brazos de otro hombre, pero sabía también que él había causado todo y que era su culpa aquel distanciamiento entre los dos.

Sakura lo vio entonces y se puso pálida bajando la mirada. Estaba claro que no esperaba verlo allí y parecía preocupada y esperanzada a la vez. Shaoran deseaba tocarla, besarla, si tuviera algo de sentido común saldría sin volver nuca la mirada atrás. Pero era un idiota.

_**Xd: jajaja ¿En serio?**_

Apartándose del escenario, se acercó a ella cuando la canción había terminado.

-Señor Li, un gusto volver a verlo- comento Laurent educadamente.

-Lo mismo digo señor…

-Laurent Corrier. –Respondió con una sonrisa.- bueno, aquí le dejo a su encantadora novia, ha sido un gusto.

_**Xd: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Como? Así nada más……**_

Y sin más, Laurent se alejó de la pista entregándola a Shaoran Li para el siguiente baile ante la mirada no sólo de la amigas de Sakura sino de su propio padre, Fujitaka Kinomoto y alguien más…

_**I see **__**your**____**face**__** in **__**my**____**mind**__** as I drive **__**away**_

_**'Cause **__**none**____**of**____**us**____**thought**____**it**____**was**____**gone**____**end**____**that**____**way**_

_**People**__** are **__**people**_

_**And **__**sometimes**____**we**____**change**____**our**____**minds**_

_**But**____**it's**____**killing**__** me **__**to**__** see **__**you**____**go**____**after**____**all**____**this**__** time**_

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Sakura mientras bailaban cerca del borde de la pista.

-Recuperando a un antiguo cliente-contestó Shaoran.

-Eso he notado, has estado hablando con Martin Pollack. Supongo que está dispuesto a regresar conti…

-Déjalo, Sak. Esa historia me aburre. Todo el mundo sabe que tu padre ha mentido y están esperando a que él mismo lo reconozca de una buena vez.

_**Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie**_

_**It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see**_

_**'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down**_

_**Now I don't know what to be without you around**_

_**And we know it's never simple**_

_**Never easy**_

_**Never a clean break, no one here to save me**_

_**You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand**_

_**And I can't**_

_**Breathe**_

_**Without you**_

_**But I have to**_

_**Breathe**_

_**Without you**_

_**But I have to**_

-no creo que eso suceda.

-Como quieras, me da lo mismo-Shaoran miró a Sakura de arriba abajo provocándole a la joven un estremecimiento que no le hizo ninguna gracia.- Estás muy hermosa esta noche.

-Gracias.

-¿Lo has pasado bien?

Sakura sabía que no se refería a la fiesta por lo que resolvió decirle la verdad.

-No, exactamente.

_**Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt**_

_**Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve**_

_**But people are people**_

_**And sometimes it doesn't work out**_

_**Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out**_

_**And we know it's never simple**_

_**Never easy**_

_**Never a clean break, no one here to save me**_

_**You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand**_

Shaoran tiró delicadamente de la mano de Sakura mientras la acercaba a la terraza.

-Ven conmigo un momento Sakura.

-Pero…

-Por favor… rogó él mientras estrechaba sus dedos con los de ella causándole un escalofrió que la recorrió de arriba abajo, acelerando el palpitar de su corazón.

-Deacuerdo.

Alejándose de las puertas de la terraza, la condujo a la parte más apartada donde se podía ver toda la ciudad y la luna llena que se imponía en todo su esplendor sin ninguna nube que opacara su luminosidad.

_**And I can't**_

_**Breathe**_

_**Without you**_

_**But I have to**_

_**Breathe**_

_**Without you**_

_**But I have to**_

_**It's two a.m.**_

_**Feelin' like I just lost a friend**_

_**Hope you know it's not easy**_

_**Easy for me**_

_**It's two a.m**_

_**Feelin' like I just lost a friend**_

_**Hope you know this ain't easy**_

_**Easy for me**_

-Está bien.

-¿Esta bien?-repitió él, confuso.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Ella sonrió con cierta tristeza.

-De la gran venganza. De lo que habías planeado.

-Oh, Sak…-Shaoran sacudió la cabeza. No lo entendía. Seguía pensando que quería vengarse. No entendía que se había ido de Door County como un hombre completamente distinto a como había llegado ahí.

_**And we know it's never simple**_

_**Never easy**_

_**Never a clean break, no one here to save me**_

_**Oh...**_

_**I can't**_

_**Breathe**_

_**Without you**_

_**But I have to**_

_**Breathe**_

_**Without you**_

_**But I have to**_

-Ya has causado demasiados problemas.

-Sakura…

Shaoran de repente, sintió un deseo que no había sentido nunca. Un deseo que no tenía nada que ver con el sexo y que lo pilló completamente por sorpresa. Nervioso, tomó la mano de Sakura y la acercó a él percatándose del estremecimiento del cuerpo de ella ante ese leve roce.

-Eres una mujer maravillosa, preciosa y brillante y a pesar de que he intentado hacerte pagar por los errores que ha cometido tu padre tú no quieres saber nada de mí y lo respeto, te prometo que jamás volveré a hacerte daño…

_**Xd: ¡Vaya hasta que lo reconoce!**_

La beso lentamente en los labios y un segundo más tarde besaba el dorso de la mano que sostenía para marcharse dejando a Sakura confundida y triste.

_**Te prometo que jamás volveré a hacerte daño…**_

_**Sorry (oh) Sorry (mmm)**_

_**Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)**_

_**Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)**_

_**Sorry.**_

_**Taylor Swift Feat Colbie Caillat- Breathe.**_

_**CONTINUARÁ……..**_

_**NOTAS DE BELLACULLEN89: ¡ahora en Facebook como karla santiago Zamora!!!**_

_**Siguiendo con el fenómeno mundial que ha arrasado a todo el mundo me encuentro a la espera del nuevo trailer de la exitosa saga Twilight Saga; Eclipse……. ¡¡¡¡LO SIENTO!!!! MIL DISCULPAS POR EL RETRASO. Y es que la universidad me ha traído full y no he podido subir nada desde el año pasado y créanme que no es mi culpa sino más bien diría que con las tareas y los exámenes no he tenido cabeza para nada, muchas gracias a todas y cada una de las personas que han seguido est alinda historia que muy pronto llegará a su fin….**_

_**Si (caras largas y tristes) esta historia tiene corta duración y es que debido a que estoy más que ocupada me he visto orillada a hacer historias un poco más cortas para no tenerlos esperando meses por una actualización y es que aunque me encanta escribir absorbe buena parte del escaso tiempo que ahora poseo además de que delimita el tiempo para hacer vida social y divertirme…( que, soy ser humano y quiero salir!!!! Jejejeje) y bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap que les he de confesar tenía la mitad desde mediados de diciembre he incluso tenía contemplado subirlo como regalo de navidad o de santos reyes pero no me fue posible además de que tambien lo quería subir con motivo de mi CUMPLEAÑOS QUE FUE EL 20 DE ENERO. Y que varias personitas se acordaron de felicitarme vía hi5, facebook, Hotmail, gmail y yahoomail. Jajajajajaja**_

_**Este capitulo esta dedicado con días de atraso para mi hermana del alma LEONITAO01 HE ISABELLACULLEN89 ALIAS SAKURALNL999 (O sea su segura servidora) con mucho cariño y esperando volverlos a ver muy pronto…. ( si es que mis profes me dejan jijijijiji °u***_

_**Ahora los respectivos agradecimientos:**_

_**Astrizk: muchas gracias por tus comentarios, jajá jajá si bueno me esmero mucho en los lemon y utilizo toda la imaginación que puedo utilizar jejejejeje (soy pervertida jejejeje) espero que no te me mueras que falta el final, nos vemos pronto.**_

_**Sayuri Noa:**_

_**Jajajajajaja me alegra que me sigas y que estés pendiente de esta linda historia y es bueno aunque un poco raro que pensarás lo mismo que yo cuando ponía mis anotaciones…mmmmm tengo telepatía jejejeje. En cuanto a los celos si son una lata y la verdad los hombres se vuelven más cavernícolas cuando los celos hacen acto de presencia jajá jajá dímelo a mi que he tenido que soportar a varios chicos cuando están así. En referente al Cáp. creo que si lo mencioné y de hecho fue la entrada del siguiente capitulo pero sino te comento que le pega Fujitaka a Shaoran pensando lo peor y pues aunque nuestro lindo ambarino no le responde como debiera si lo sostiene para que no le vuelva a pegar y sakura se lleva a su papa para que haga más escándalo. Jejejeje en pocas palabras eso es lo que pasa, espero haber disuelto tus dudas. Jajá jajá y he vuelto, espero que me duré el gusto de publicar pronto he jejejeje. **_

_**También me he dado cuanta que eres fan de la autora de Harry Potter y Stephenie Meyer (Twilight Saga) Haaaaaaaaaaaa entonces sabrás la angustia que me mata por la nueva peli, bueno nos vemos pronto, un beso.**_

_**Ifanycka: jajajajaja gracias yo se que soy la mejor jejejejejeje muchas gracias por tu ánimos y tus porras, te quiero amiga, nos vemos pronto.**_

_**CCH.91226: Hace mucho que no te veía por estos lados y es que recuerdo si mi memoria no me es infiel que me dedicabas reviews en UNIDOS POR LA TRAICIÓN, CASTIGADOS POR EL PLACER. Jejeje pero me alegra volver a saber de ti y que en pocas palabras has resumido toda la historia, jajajaja nos vemos pronto, un beso. Y gracias por seguir mis fic.**_

_**Moonlight-Li: de que él es idiota nadie lo baja de ahí jejejejeje y creo que ha sufrido bastante al darse cuanta del daño que ha provocado a nuestra linda protagonista y bueno que puedo decir quiero muchos a mis personajes a pesar de hacerlos sufrir mucho jejejejeje, espero que me hayas tenido paciencia infinita para actualizar porque realmente no lo tuve fácil jojojojo, nos vemos pronto.**_

_**Uzumaki and Hyuuga girls: jajajajajaja espero que tú también me hayas dedicado la paciencia de un santo porque esta vez si me tardé un buen, jejejeje, nos vemos pronto…. Espero.**_

_**Lilia. Takarai: muchas gracias por extrañarme a mi y a mis historias y estoy segura que a mis actualizaciones jejejejeje, gracias por todo amiga, nos vemos y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.**_

_**Nani27: espero que ya te hayas recuperado, y si ya me habías dicho que escribo a la perfección jejejeje pero necesito que me lo recuerden porque sino se me olvida jejejejeje aquí te dejo la actualización esperando volver lo más pronto posible, nos vemos amiga, un beso.**_

_**LeoniTao91: tienes mucha razón amiga, pero en este caso es bueno tener opciones, ¿No crees? Jejeje como lo he prometido aquí está el cap dedicado por tu cumple y por el mío, nos vemos.**_

_**Girls Sleeping: espero que también me hayas tenido la paciencia de un santo porque esta vez si me tarde un buen, jejejejeje nos vemos pronto y muchas gracias por seguir el fic.**_

_**Nanita09: lo prometido es deuda hermana…. He vuelto con la actualización en mis brazos y lista para todo esperando que me tengan paciencia en las actualizaciones porque como sabes la uni absorbe un buen, nos vemos pronto para platicar hermana, un beso.**_

_**Y bueno muchas gracias a Sarita Li, maru88 (gracias por el ofrecimiento jejeje lo tomaré en cuenta) vmi5, FaBIIOoLiXx, Lizzy Ying Fa de Li-Cullen, HaRuNo-SaMy, Ashaki, ChOcOlAtE Y FrEsAs, Sauma Sakura, Nena05000, Beabi, KarenH, nanda18, cariux5, -SaKuRa-And-ShAoRaN-LoVe, gabyhyatt, Sakura-shaoran-Li-Kinomoto, Sonia Zha. Zhi, Rukia Alejandra, danny1989, Natalie aka Isabella, J. sakuraplatina, hik, Za-firE-aniLu, ANA, Sakurakino, Chikanime, Sakura-ssn, ivi. Y en fin a todas las personas que me siguen desde el fic anterior. Muchas gracias y nos vemos pronto.**_

_**Avance de capitulo:**_

_**-Voy a intentar esto otra vez….**_

_**-Cariño, me da igual-lo decía completamente en serio. La intensidad de sus sentimientos por ella lo abrumaba-. Todo esa ya me da igual, lo único que importa eres tú, hacerte feliz, hacerte sonreír, tenerte en mi cama todas las noches y todas las mañanas. Estoy cansado de luchar, de pelear….**_

_**-Ámame…. Shaoran.**_

_**¿Con ganas de más? Nos vemos muy pronto para el final de ENEMIGOS Y AMANTES. MUJAJAJAJAJAJA Y AVISO: YA ME PUEDEN ENCONTRAR POR FACEBOOK CON MI NOMBRE REAL: KARLA SANTIAGO ZAMORA. Ahí puedo contestar cualquier duda o comentario que se les ocurra, nos vemos pronto.**_


	9. VIVO Y MUERO EN TU PIEL

_**DECLAIMER: Los personajes son de autoría de clamp, yo los utilizo con fines de diversión y no de lucro, solo de diversión ¡en fin nada es mió solo lo tomo prestado para crear historias de mi loca imaginación!**_

_**El lema de Shaoran Li era ojo por ojo, diente por diente; por eso cuando un rival se atrevió a manchar su reputación, Shaoran decidió vengarse utilizando a la hija de su enemigo; Sakura Kinomoto. Su plan era contratarla, seducirla y abandonarla. Pero Sakura no era tan fácil de manipular. Shaoran no tardó en descubrir que su nueva empleada no se parecía en nada a ninguna otra mujer que él hubiera conocido y tuvo miedo de que la venganza no sólo destruyera a su enemigo... sino también a sí mismo…**_

_**ANTES QUE NADA MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS Y CADA UNA DE LAS PERSONAS QUE ME HAN SEGUIDO A LO LARGO DE ESTE TIEMPO, TANTO EN MI ANTERIOR FIC COMO EN ESTE Y ES POR ESO QUE MI TRABAJO Y LO QUE ME BRINDA MI IMAGINACIÓN ES PARA USTEDES….**_

_**VIVO Y MUERO EN TU PIEL…**_

La fiesta no debía terminar hasta pasada la medianoche, pero ella no podía quedarse ni un segundo más. Después de pedirle a Meilling que controlara la cocina tomó su abrigo y se dirigió al ascensor. Pero cuando las puertas estaban a punto de cerrarse, entró Fujitaka Kinomoto.

_**Dime quien tu eres y porque estas aquí**_

_**Dime como has hecho para conquistarme así**_

_**A veces creo que no eres real**_

_**Que voy a despertarme y no estarás**_

_**Dime como sabes siempre lo que decir**_

_**Como te deseo como puedo fingir**_

_**No recuerdo haber sentido igual**_

_**Esto es como una atracción fatal.**_

-Papá, ya te he dado las buenas noches-suspiró. Sabía que no estaba portándose del todo bien, pero le daba igual. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer y ninguna intervención era bienvenida por parte de quien fuera.

_**XD: muy bien dicho…**_

-Cariño, sólo quería decirte que estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Sakura, impaciente.

-Por mantener alejado a ese canalla….

Sakura alargó la mano y pulsó el botón de emergencia. El ascensor se detuvo de golpe y Fujitaka la miró como si estuviera loca.

_**Xd: ok¡ suficiente!**_

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tu sabes que te quiero mucho papá pero no pienso soportar esto ni un minuto más, a ver si lo entiendes pero Shaoran no es el hombre que crees que es y que tú si eres.

-¿Qué?

-Shaoran Li es un hombre intachable, integro y sobre todo justo, mientras que tu lo único que has hecho es difamarlo y agredirlo tratando de jugar sucio con sus clientes.

-Sakura…

-Mi vida personal es mía y punto-Fujitaka Kinomoto tenía un aspecto impresionante con su esmoquin pero a ella no le asustaba-. Y ahora sobre eso. Vas a dejarlo en paz, papá. Estoy enamorada de él y. si los dos podemos olvidar cómo nos conocimos, creo que puede haber un futuro para nosotros.

Su padre la miró horrorizado.

-No…

-¿Qué tienes contra él además de que te quiera castigar por mentir a sus clientes?

Por un momento, pareció que Fujitaka iba a negarlo. Luego bajó la mirada.

-Hacerse mayor no es fácil, hija. Las personas te tratan como si fueras a romperte, como si ya no supieras lo que haces… creen que tu cabeza ya no es lo que era.

Sakura tocó su brazo. Quería a su padre, con todos sus defectos.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer papá. Eres una leyenda en el mundo financiero…todo el mundo lo sabe. Sé eso durante el tiempo que puedas-le dijo, poniéndose de puntillas para darle un beso-. La verdad saldrá a la luz tarde o temprano. No dejes que ese tonto error sea tu legado.

_**Xd. Si la sombra de sus mentiras lo perseguirá**_

Fujitaka se quedó callado un momento y luego asintió con la cabeza mientras su hija volvió a pulsar el botón del ascensor.

-Tengo que ir a un sitio papá. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Sak-se despidió él.

Saliendo del edificio tomó su coche y se dirigió hacia su destino, sabía que las cosas por fin tenían su propio curso.

Cuando Shaoran entró en su casa una hora más tarde sintió que aquél no era su sitio. Cada mueble, cada cuadro habían sido elegidos por Sakura. ¿Entonces porqué ella no estaba allí?

_**Estas en cada poro en cada célula de mí**_

_**Me duermo y me despierto siempre con sabor a ti**_

_**Tu eres mi aire que amo mi mayor necesidad**_

_**Mi punto de partida mi principio y mi final.**_

_**A donde vayas yo iré yo vivo y muero en tu piel.**_

-Maldita sea-murmuró. Iba a darse una ducha para ir luego al apartamento de Sakura. Estaba tan harto de luchar por cosas sin importancia… Ahora iba a luchar por algo realmente importante.

Un sonido lo alertó de que no era la única persona en la habitación y, al levantar la mirada, el mundo se congeló para él.

_**Dime de que mundo vienes y a donde vas**_

_**Dime que me amas y te voy acompañar**_

_**Con nadie yo me he sentido igual**_

_**Esto es como una atracción fatal.**_

Ante su cama se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que sakura, envuelta en un hermoso abrigo de terciopelo blanco que se ajustaba perfectamente a cada una de sus curvas. Con el semblante y el cuerpo relajado, aquella imagen lo dejó por el momento completamente anonadado hasta que lentamente ella abrió el abrigo y lo dejó caer pausadamente de su cuerpo.

_**Xd: mmmm ¿Feliz cumpleaños? A no verdad jajajajajaja.**_

Shaoran solo miraba el rostro de Sakura cuando el abrigo calló al suelo revelando el hermoso cuerpo de mujer que había sido suyo varias veces y el cual lo tenía más que hechizado.

-Voy a intentar esto otra vez…

Después de un minuto, y de ver aquellos profundos ojos verdes brillar mágicamente, reaccionó acercándose lentamente a ella capturando sus labios cuando sus cuerpos se rozaban mientras que sus manos viajaban por toda su piel en un intento de memorizar sus caminos. Sin embargo ambos se dieron cuanta que son humanos y necesitan de aire para vivir por lo cual Sakura comenzó a besar y mordisquear el cuello de Shaoran mientras él la tomaba de la cintura y la levantaba mientras que lo envolvía con las piernas.

-Dios mío cuanto te necesito.-gimió él contra la piel de su cuello mientras se dejaban caer sobre la cama aun abrazados.

-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que estás esperando? Vamos, tómame que soy tuya.-dijo Sakura mientras besaba lentamente su oreja.

_**Xd. Si que diablos espera este.**_

Shaoran no necesito más para devorarla por completo, lentamente empezó a bajar por su cuello dejando a su paso un camino de besos ardientes mientras ella gemía incontroladamente pasando por sus pechos con los cuales jugó y corono de dulces besos haciendo que la espalda de Sakura se arqueara a él mientras mantenía sus hermosos ojos verdes cerrados

-Quisiera perderme en tu cuerpo y que no me encontraran.

-Ha, dios mío Shaoran….

_**Xd. Si dios bendito jajajajajajaja**_

Tenía que sentir su cuerpo desnudo, su piel de seda, sentir el calor de su cuerpo estar dentro de ella. Se levantó un poco de ella y comenzó a desnudarse ante la atenta mirada de Sakura y mientras lo hacia ella bajó la mirada y soltó un gemido provocando que la sangre le hirviera en las venas y supo que si no la tocaba en seguida, sino la hacia suya… explotaría.

_**Estas en cada poro en cada célula de mi**_

_**Me duermo y me despierto siempre con sabor a ti**_

_**Tu eres mi aire que amo mi mayor necesidad**_

_**Mi punto de partida mi principio y mi final**_

_**A donde vayas yo iré yo vivo y muero en tu piel.**_

Se unió a ella en la cama y esa vez encontró su boca abierta antes de que sus labios se tocaran. Emitió un gruñido de aprobación y Sakura respondió a su beso, aferrándose con fuerza a sus hombros para tirar de él hasta que sus pechos desnudos entraron en contacto.

Se separó con dificultad y la oyó gemir mientras se ponía de rodillas y empezaba a besarle todo el cuerpo otra vez marcando su propiedad. Su piel era exquisitamente suave, justo como recordaba, pero el tacto de su entrepierna era como la seda más suave, y allí la acarició con los dedos y con la lengua causándole inmensos espasmos de placer.

_**Xd: que empiece el juego…**_

Shaoran se deleito con su respuesta, pero cuando el orgasmo de Sakura desapareció ya no pudo seguir esperando. Se elevó sobre ella y la levanto levemente, sujetándola por la espalda mientras entraba en su calido interior causando que Sakura echara la cabeza hacia atrás mientras él devoraba su pecho con los labios y la lengua.

El ritmo comenzó lento, pausado, pero a medida que el placer aumentaba el ritmo no era el suficiente aumentando las sensaciones a medida que se hundía en su calor líquido. El gemido de Sakura reverberó por toda la habitación pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que el ritmo fuera insuficiente para contener la escalada de placer… nada era suficiente, ella lo rodeó fuertemente con piernas y brazos y él explotó en un estallido de llamas blancas.

Shaoran se despertó con la sensación mas hermosa que había sentido en toda su vida agradeciendo a sus estrellas de la suerte el haberle regresado a la mujer que ahora amaba y que jamás dejaría ir de nuevo. Sakura se encontraba entre sus brazos con su respiración acompasada y tranquila mientras él la observaba.

_**Xd. Si, después de todas las burradas que hizo.**_

Era hermosa, lo sabía, sincera fuerte y muy decidida capaz de reducirlo a él en su siervo si quisiera para toda la vida. Había capturado su corazón y su alma con su forma de ser y sus actitudes hacia él, no se había dejado dominar ni un solo momento. Lo había enfrentado al tu por tu sin intimarse para nada y eso era lo que admiraba; su entereza y su fortaleza.

_**Xd: ahora le toca el turno a Sakura de jugar…**_

Pequeños besos comenzaron a distraerlo de forma por demás deliciosa mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía levemente, las manos de Sakura eran como suave seda por su piel mientras que sus labios atacaban de nuevo su pezón haciéndolo gemir levemente.

-Sakura…

-mmmmm ¿que amor?

-lo estas pidiendo…

Sintió la sonrisa de ella contra su piel mientras bajaba por su cuerpo haciendo que Shaoran se mordiera el labio inferior con fuerza.

-Detente Sak….

-¿Por qué? Si lo que yo quiero es seguir.

De un momento a otro las manos de Sakura fueron a parar en su miembro haciendo que gimiera con más fuerza mientras ella hacia presión y subiendo y bajando lentamente para gran tortura de él que apretaba las sabanas con fuerza hasta dejarse los nudillos completamente blancos. La tortura terminó de un momento a otro mientras Shaoran suspiraba aliviado, sin embargo el alivio le duró muy como cuando la boca de ella lo capturó entre sus labios, jugando con él mientras que lo único que podía hacer él era sujetar su cabeza y soportar esa increíble, placentera y lenta tortura.

_**Estas en cada poro en cada célula de mi**_

_**Me duermo y me despierto siempre con sabor a ti**_

_**Tu eres mi aire que amo mi mayor necesidad**_

_**Mi punto de partida mi principio y mi final**_

_**A donde vayas yo iré yo vivo y muero en tu piel.**_

Su orgasmo se completo y Shaoran estaba completamente sorprendido ante lo que había hecho ella pero si así iba a hacer, el juego se podía jugar entre dos. Ya que momentos después y habiendo visto la sonrisa confiada de Sakura cambio el orden de las cosas al tomarla por la cintura y ponerla a horcadas en su cuerpo mientras devoraba el pecho de Sakura haciendo que fuera su turno de gemir incontrolablemente.

_**Xd: juego de amor y pasión es de dos…**_

El ritmo era lento y deliciosamente suave mientras que las emociones estaban a mil, sus corazones latían a un ritmo más rápido, a Sakura no le gustaba que las cosas fueran tan lentas, y él lo sabía pero había decido retribuirle a su amor la tortura que él había pasado de la misma forma o al menos algo parecido.

Sus manos comenzaron a vagar por todo su cuerpo mientras Sakura se aferraba con fuerza a sus hombros, las manos de Shaoran viajaban desde su cadera pasando su cintura, sus piernas y sus muslos subiendo por su espalda para acomodarla mejor mientras empujaba lentamente dentro de su cuerpo.

El ritmo no era suficiente, y, aunque ella no se había quejado todavía estaba seguro que lo haría de un momento a otro. La escalada de placer aumentaba mientras el ritmo seguía siendo el mismo y ella gruño al no poder llegar al éxtasis que añoraba después de todo ese tiempo.

-Shaoran…

-Dime amor.

-Por favor…

-Por favor ¿que linda?

-¡Ha… te necesito mas dentro de mí!

Aquello basto para que el aumentara el ritmo mientras sus cuerpos se movían al vaivén que se les imponía haciendo que el éxtasis se incrementara de manera increíble haciendo que los dos cayeran casi inconscientes en la cama con sus respiraciones alteradas y sus corazones retumbando como tambores.

-Eres muy cruel- dijo ella mientras besaba el cuello de Shaoran, mismo que sonreía.

-Tú también lo fuiste.

-mmm entonces, ¿Estamos a mano ahora?

-mmm déjame consultarlo con la almohada y te digo mañana.

-OK, lo que digas pero déjame dormir un rato.

-Deacuerdo cielo, vamos a dormir.

Aquello había sido increíble, no había sido solo sexo sino era hacer el amor realmente y por primera vez con sentimientos profundos vinculados. Sus cuerpos parecían conectados para toda la vida y le hervía la sangre cuando recordaba una vez más la forma en la que se habían amado.

No podía explicar como le había hecho sentirse la noche anterior. Había sido una revolución de sentimientos y emociones muy intensas y ahora todo por fin mantenía su curso perfecto.

-Shaoran….

Aquella voz adormilada lo despertó de sus cavilaciones para ver el hermoso rostro de sakura relajado mientras se acercaba un poco mas a su cuerpo para acabar sobre él mientras observaba como aquellos ojos verdes brillaban como dos esmeraldas puras.

-¿Si?

-Sobre Lo que paso en la Mansión de Kaho y James yo…..

-Shhhh, no hay nada de que hablar.

-Pero…

-Déjalo-Shaoran tiró de ella para apretarla contra su pecho -. Me importan un bledo las cosas que hayan pasado antes de haberte conocido y el porque de todo lo que nos orillo a estar juntos, lo único que debe importar ahora es que estamos juntos y esta vez para toda la vida.

Sakura sonrió mientras suspiraba suavemente contra la piel de Shaoran.

-Tengo que decirte algo. He hablado con mi padre y…

-Cariño eso ya me da igual-lo decía completamente en serio. La intensidad de sus sentimientos por ella le abrumaba-. Todo eso ya me da igual, lo único que ahora me importa eres tú, hacerte feliz, hacerte sonreír y tenerte en mi cama y en mi vida todas las noches y todos los días. Estoy cansado de luchar, de pelear por cosas que no valen la pena a partir de ahora solo hay una cosa en la vida…. Nosotros.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Aquel no era el implacable empresario y magnate que ella conocía sino el hombre generoso y dulce que había esperado que fuera.

_**Xd: nosotras estamos tanto o mas sorprendidas que ella.**_

-Desde que te vi; mi vida significa algo, Sak-siguió Shaoran, tomando su cara entre sus manos-. Al infierno el dinero. Esto si es valioso. Tú y yo, no sé que pase de aquí en adelante pero si sé que no pienso dejarte ir.

-Oh, Shaoran…

-Te quiero, Sakura, te quiero tanto que me duele.

-Yo también te quiero-rió Sakura, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo-. Que idiotas hemos sido. Nuestras intensiones cuando nos conocimos eran tan absurdas.

-Cierto, pero de no ser así nunca nos habríamos conocido.

-Ni habríamos encontrado una forma de olvidar el pasado.

-Eso es verdad,-Shaoran busco sus labios-. Cariño quédate conmigo. Quiéreme. Quiero hacerte mía para siempre.

Sakura sonrió, su corazón estaba lleno de felicidad.

_**Xd. Y el de nosotras a punto de estallar de alegría.**_

-Sí.

No podía creer que Shaoran Li estuviera diciendo que la amaba. Era como un milagro.

_**Xd. Los milagros existen…**_

-Vas a ser mi esposa ante los hombres y ante los dioses.

Ella intentó contener las lágrimas, pero no era posible.

-Muy bien.

-Vamos a tener muchos hijos-sonrió Shaoran.

-Sí, sí-Sakura se lanzó hacia su boca. De un triste pasado que la había tenido prisionera durante tanto tiempo a un futuro lleno de amor con el hombre de sus sueños. ¿Cómo era posible? Qué afortunada era.

Shaoran buscó su boca en un beso apasionado, lento, ardiente.

-Te quiero señora Li.

-Suena raro, ¿Verdad?-musitó ella, sintiéndose tan vulnerable y, a la vez, tan querida.

Shaoran negó con la cabeza.

-No amor, suena perfecto, perfecto para siempre.

_**FIN.**_

……… _**mmmmmm todavía no jajajajajajajaja**_

_**¿Qué dijeron? **_

_**¿Esto ya se acabó? Jajajajajaja**_

_**Pues no.**_

_**Tiempo después….**_

La nieve caía suavemente por toda la ciudad, lindos copos de nieve caía y poblaban el suelo que a medida del tiempo hacían de los campos, hermosas planicies cubiertas de un blanco tan puro como era posible hacerlo, el aire soplaba lentamente; fresco, ligero pero muy frió y un leve sol se podía observar entre las nubes. En resumen. El día era perfecto. Un día perfecto para una boda.

_**Eres el regalo que nunca pedí**_

_**La porción de cielo que no merecí**_

_**Todos mis anhelos se han cumplido en ti**_

_**Y no quiero perderte no lo quiero así**_

_**Te deje y tan sola me sentí sin ti**_

_**Y no quiero de nuevo estar así, así**_

_**Tómame en tus brazos soy parte de ti**_

_**Soy parte de ti**_

_**Soy parte de ti**_

¡Parecía increíble pero era cierto! Después de un año y medio al fin sus sueños se hacían realidad y se casaba con el hombre que más amaba en el mundo. El momento no podía ser más perfecto. Invierno era la estación perfecta para hacer posibles todos sus sueños. Tomoyo y Eriol habían regresado de Inglaterra y asistirían a la recepción más no a la ceremonia debido a que a la pequeña Naomi le haría daño el extremo clima invernal en donde se celebraría; Meilling por su parte se encontraba de vacaciones por el caribe en compañía de una persona muy especial tanto para su amiga como para ella misma.

_**Xd. ¿Ustedes saben de quien habla? ¿No' pues yo si muajajajajajaja**_

Su padre había tardado un poco en aceptar sus errores y hacer frente a sus mentiras, no había tomado su relación con Shaoran de la mejor forma posible pero se toleraban, Fujitaka toleraba solamente a su futuro yerno gracias al amor que se profesaban hasta por las miradas ellos dos. Su compromiso se había anunciado días después de que se lo pidiera causando que todo el mundo o más bien toda la prensa nacional he internacional hablara de ello. Muchos aseguraban que era una estrategia de marketing y publicidad tanto para las empresas Kinomoto como para el emporio Li pero los que los conocían de cerca sabían que no había mejor motivo para unirse definitivamente que el amor que se tenían mutuamente.

Todos los clientes que Shaoran había perdido gracias a las mentiras de Fujitaka habían vuelto poco a poco, gracias en parte ante la confesión del propio padre de Sakura de de varias estrategias comerciales que habían rendido numerosos dividendos a la sociedad que tenían James y Shaoran.

Kaho, la mujer de James Hiragizawa habían dado a luz a dos hermosos cuatitos, uno de cada sexo que eran, junto a la pequeña Naomi, la alegría el júbilo de la familia.

_**Xd: ¡Ha que lindo!**_

Ella por su parte había tenido mucho trabajo los meses propios a la planeación de su boda, había tenido que viajar a América en la compañía de una de las asistentes de Shaoran para supervisar varios negocios en los que ahora ella misma estaba vinculada con sus actividades culinarias ya que había tenido que organizar la cena que se le ofrecía al embajador de Japón en el país americano, probando así que no solo sabía cocinar para empresarios y personas adineradas sino también para embajadores y políticos.

Pero ahora el momento había llegado y no había podido ser más oportuno ya que dentro de poco tiempo una nueva luz alumbraría sus vidas tanto como la de un propio sol.

Nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera sus amigas ni su familia , mucho menos Shaoran, prometía ser una noticia interesante y muy buena para todos, sabía que su padre estaba a punto de retirarse y que mejor motivo que el que iba a develarles a todos; estaba esperando al próximo heredero de la familia Kinomoto y la familia Li.

A pesar de que siempre habían sido cuidadosos excepto aquella vez después de la fiesta de Tomoyo, y luego de que ella tomara pastillas anticonceptivas a pesar de que Shaoran le había dicho que quería tener hijos ella había seguido su rutina hasta que unas emanas antes se le había olvidado y por consecuencia las cosas habían tomado su curso. Pero ella no quería apresurar las cosas solamente porque estaba encinta, no, quería que la noticia se supiera después de la boda y no antes.

-Sakura, date prisa que se va a hacer tarde-. Decía la madre de Tomoyo que se había ofrecido a ayudarle el mismo día de la boda para que se arreglara.

-Vamos date prisa que los invitados están por llegar y con el frió que hace allá fuera no dudo que pronto se conviertan el paletas congeladas con tanta nieve.

Las carcajadas de Tomoyo se podían escuchar en toda la habitación mientras Sakura se desvestía y empezaba a meterse en el hermoso y elegante vestido blanco después ser maquillada y peinada para poder estar lista.

-Mamá, dudo que a Sakura se le olvide que se casa hoy y dudo mucho más que a Shaoran le pase lo mismo. El pobre no hace más que dar vueltas por todo el jardín ante la atenta mirada de Eriol y su hermano James.

Sakura soltó una carcajada. Así que el gran Shaoran Li, empresario y hombre de negocios estaba nervioso, mmmmmmm eso era interesante.

_**Xd: jajajajajaja ¿porque será que los hombres se ponen nerviosos en el altar?**_

-OK estoy lista.

-si- afirmó Tomoyo-. Tienes algo azul que es ese hermoso dije de aguamarina y plata y esto-alzo una liga- de modo que aquí-. Y tomando su pierna se hincó para poder ponerla en el muslo de Sakura-. Esta algo prestado. Por favor cuida que este en perfecto estado, quiero que mis cosas sobrevivan ante los instintos de tu nuevo marido.

Sakura se ruborizó mientras Sonomi soltaba una larga risita observando el tono carmesí de la novia.

Estas perfecta, así que toma tu ramo y bajemos porque si no al pobre de Shaoran le va a dar un ataque.

Asintió mientras tomaba su abrigo blanco y el ramo de rosas rojas mientras Sonomi le acomodaba el velo sobre el abrigo puesto.

-OK, aquí vamos.

* * *

La música comenzaba suave mientras que sus manos se encontraban más que sudorosas y los nervios lo comían por dentro; su futuro suegro no lo miraba con buenos ojos pero eso poco le importaba puesto que estaba más enfocado en el movimiento que provenía de la gran casa que otra cosa.

Los árboles alrededor estaban decorados con suave satín blanco ribeteado en hilo de oro mientras que la marcha nupcial era tocaba en violines no muy apartado de donde estaban, los invitados se encontraban todos en su totalidad sentados y con sendos abrigos para escapar un poco del frió y crudo clima del evento

_**Eres mi sol luz, calor y vida para mí**_

_**Eres tú mi sol estrella que a mi vida sustento**_

_**Eres tú mi sol **_

_**Lo que quiero ahora es perderme en ti**_

_**Y ser envuelta en todo lo que eres tú.**_

La música cambiaba haciendo que él casi hiperventilara y no era algo que quería mostrar ante los invitados, amigos y familia y mucho menos ante su novia la cual se dirigía lentamente hasta llegar junto a su padre que, suavemente la besaba en la frente y hacían el lento recorrido del pasillo que se había formado hasta el altar.

Sakura se veía más que hermosa, estaba divina con aquel hermoso vestido térmico bordado con encaje, su abrigo y el suave velo que adornaba su semblante. Había una luz hermosa en sus ojos que no comprendía pero que al fin y la cabo lo hacia sentirse calido por dentro.

_**Ser envuelta en todo lo que eres tú**_

_**Te deje y tan sola me sentí sin ti**_

_**Y no quiero de nuevo estar así, así**_

_**Tómame en tus brazos soy parte de ti**_

_**Soy parte de ti**_

La ceremonia transcurrió sin más preámbulos, todos los presentes escuchaban lo que el oficiante relataba mientras que ellos unían con fuerza sus manos y sus vidas ante todos los presentes. Las alianzas eran un signo más de amor, respeto y fidelidad entre Shaoran Y Sakura confirmando así que esta vez su unión era para siempre.

_**Eres mi sol luz, calor y vida para mi**_

_**Eres tú mi sol estrella que a mi vida sustento**_

_**Eres tú mi sol.**_

-Lo que los dioses han unido, que no lo separé el hombre.

_**Xd. ¡¡¡¡ VIVA, AL FIN JUNTOS!!!!**_

Los aplausos comenzaron mientras los recién casados se fundía en un beso cálido, tierno, y lleno de emociones encontradas y sentimientos intensos. El amor había triunfado una vez más.

_**Eres mi sol luz, calor y vida para mí**_

_**Eres tú mi sol estrella que a mi vida sustento**_

_**Eres tú mi sol.**_

La recepción dio lugar después de la ceremonia en la gran mansión de Shaoran que había remodelado Sakura y que ahora era su nueva casa, viajarían de luna de miel a China con una estancia de tres semanas para regresar de nuevo a sus actividades y a su nueva vida de casados.

Nadie que hubiera conocido ante al Shaoran Li podía creer que estuviera casado y que quisiera formar una familia dejando un poco a un lado el mundo de los negocios.

-Shaoran….

-Dime.

-Tengo algo que decirte.

-¿Es algo bueno o algo malo?

-mmmm definitivamente bueno.

-entonces… ¿Qué es?

-Dentro de muy poco tiempo llegara alguien muy especial en nuestras vidas.

Aquello lo distrajo mientras se mantenía estático observando los profundos ojos esmeraldas que brillaban con alegría y excitación. No había entendido mal, lo que le había dicho su ahora esposa era lo que él había querido escuchar.

_**Eres el regalo que nunca pedí**_

_**La porción de cielo que no merecí.**_

_**Habían dejado de ser ENEMIGOS por cuestiones comerciales, pero nunca habían dejado de ser AMANTES de su amor.**_

_**FIN.**_

_

* * *

_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**&&&&&&&&&**_

_**&&&&&&**_

_**&&&**_

_**&&**_

_**&**_

_**NOTAS DE LA AHORA LLOROSA HE INCONSOLABLE AUTORA: Tratando de recoger todas las lágrimas y risas que he esparcido a lo largo de esta historia agradeciendo a todas y cada una de las personas que se han hecho aficionadas a esta increíble historia que hoy por hoy ve el final del camino más no el término.**_

_**Agradezco en el alma a todas las persona que me han seguido a lo largo de este ya año y medio casi desde que entre a este espacio con mis dudas, locuras y ocurrencias que han divertido a muchos de los que han leído mis obras. Gracias infinitas a todos ustedes.**_

_**Agradecimientos individuales a:**_

_**ChOcOlAtE Y FrEsAs**_

_**Lilia Takarai**_

_**Girls Sweeping**_

_**Ifanycka**_

_**Sophia**_

_**Nani27**_

_**CCH.91226**_

_**Mayi**_

_**Ashaki**_

_**Marce**_

_**Beabi**_

_**Asuka-hime**_

_**Hadita-lp**_

_**Lolipop**_

_**Anónimo**_

_**Sakurita1989**_

_**Tsuky hime **_

_**Y a todas las lindas personas que me han apoyado todo este tiempo mil gracias y no se les olvide seguirme en caminos cruzados y en corazón apasionado que son las dos ultimas que me queda por terminar además del final de Unidos por la Traición, Castigados con en Placer…. Nos vemos muy pero muy pronto….**_

_**Espero**_

_**Atte.**_

_**Su amiga isabella Marie cullen1989.**_


End file.
